S de Simbiosis
by Cetoelverse
Summary: ¿Y si fueras un chico normal y recibieras poder que harías? las respuesta varían de acuerdo a cada individuo, pero hay muchas incógnitas que vienen después ¿lo usarías para ti mismo? ¿lo usarías para satisfacer tus propio deseos,? ¿lo usarías para los demás? ¿lo abrazarías? ¿serias capaz de renunciar a el? o lo sacrificarías todo solo para tenerlo.
1. Unión

**No soy dueño ni de W.I.T.C.H ni de los Klyntar todo eso pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores no cobro y no recibo dinero por esta historia.**

 **De noche**

El autobús paro en enfrente del Instituto Sheffield. Un chico de pelo corto negro despeinado deja de mirar por la ventana cogiendo su mochila negra, lleva una camisa negra con rayas amarillas horizontales de manga larga con una chaqueta sin mangas con un sudadera con su cremallera cerrada, llevando un pantalón azul vaquero con tenis negros y sus ojos son de color marrón.

Antes de bajarse ve la lluvia caer por lo que decide ponerse la capucha sobre la cabeza mientras entra dentro de clase.

 **Más Tarde**

Ya casi estaba terminando las horas de clase, ahora estaba en el gimnasio donde la gente estaba exponiendo sus proyectos de ciencias él como siempre tuvo que esperar siendo una persona solitaria como era siempre tenía que esperar a que los demás amigos hicieran grupos y el fuera con los que quedaban sueltos teniendo un relación no más allá de lo necesario.

Su proyecto sencillo y simple él como los cactus absorben la radiación de los electrodos como los televisores y torres de ordenador hasta finalmente marchitarse y morir por sobreexposición prolongada se puede decir que el mejor trabajo del mundo quedarte despierto durante horas con los videojuegos o viendo anime, cómics, películas y si lo habéis adivinado el típico chico tímido que se encierra en casa sin amigos por supuesto a los de su grupo les encanto la idea las plantas duraron dos días y medio.

Mientras esperaban a los jueces, no esperaban ganar solo puntuar la vio pasar la chica nueva Wilhelmina Vandom utilizaba una sudadera manga larga rosa con una camisa de cuello alto rojo y un chándal negro con franja naranja y zapatillas su pelo era corto rojo y ojos marrones.

Le parecía atractiva y desarrollo atracción por ella no amor puede que leyera cómics, historias jugara a novelas visuales pero no era un romántico podía entender que alguien desarrollara atracción por otra persona pero amor no creyó en eso se había vuelto cínico al respecto sobre todo por parte de su familia casi todo sus tíos estaban separados y cada vez había más divorcios día a día lo que sentía por ella era parecido a lo que sentía cuando se emboba de un personaje femenino inexistente o lo más parecido solo que en este caso lo desarrollo por una persona de verdad.

"¡Es solo Will1" Oyó decir a un chico que le había llamado por su nombre completo que se estaba burlando de su nombre.

" _Recuerda eso."_ Se dijo así mismo que prefería Will a Wilhelmina claro que desde dentro lo sabia no tenía el valor de hablar con alguien no podía hablar con nadie de lo tímido que era no podía ni mirar a una chica a la cara apartando la vista teniendo miedo de que ella lo notara o sus ojos se centraran demasiado en una parte especifica de su cuerpo o se estuviera burlando de él, por ese mismo motivo aparto la mirada de ella dándose cuenta de que la estuvo mirando demasiado tiempo.

 **Más Tarde**

Las clases terminaron y él chico espero el autobús cuando vio a Will salir hiendo con un grupo de chicas.

Una chica de tez morena pelo mediano marrón con ojos azules utilizando una chaqueta marrón y una camisa roja con un pantalón vaquero azul y zapatillas negras

Otra chica tenia la piel más oscura con gafas culo de botella con pelo oscuro y ojos marrones con un largo mechón que le llegaba hasta el hombro usaba una camisa naranja con un pantalón color crema y zapatillas naranjas

Le siguió una chica rubia de ojos azules con una camisa rosa con un pantalón de un tono de rosa más oscuro zapatos color marrón.

Y otra chica con rasgos orientales de pelo oscuro y ojos negros usaba dos trenzas largas con una camisa corta de colores chillones y una falda corta verde y zapatillas rojas y verdes.

"¿ _Porque tengo que ser tan tímido?"_ Dijo cogiendo su móvil y empezar a escuchar música variada que iba desde rock a soundtracks anime para evadir su realidad luego hizo la lista historia, matemáticas, ciencias tenían varias clases juntos por que simplemente no podía ir y decirle hola, claro que luego recordó quien era y como nadie le prestaría atención pasaba tan desapercibido que una vez un profesor lo dejo encerrado en clase cuando fueron convocados a una asamblea y nadie noto su ausencia es mas ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí.

 **En su casa.**

Su casa era la típica una de dos pisos con afuera su perro Hachi un perro de raza pequeña con la zona de las orejas marrones con una mancha marrón en el centro y su cola ladrándole porque lo sacara a pasear.

Llego a su casa o mejor dicho la casa de sus padres nada más abrir se encontró con su padre que se rasco su cabeza por detrás de su cabello corto gris debido a las canas con gafas llevando un camisa azul oscura y un chándal con calcetines blanco y zapatillas debido a una operación de su trabajo quedo imposibilitado de trabajar por lo que ahora cobraba le pensión por invalidez.

Su madre estaba acostada tenía que irse a trabajar era una vigilante de seguridad una mujer de cabello negro corto rizado con ligero sobrepeso mientras estaba durmiendo en la almohada para irse a la ronda de noche.

"¿Qué tal el día?" Le pregunto su padre por intentar sacar un tema de conversación y mostrar cierto interés.

"Bien." Dijo simplemente mientras entraba a su cuarto dejando la mochila en la cama no había mucho un ordenador y antiguas películas en su mayoría Disney de cuando era pequeño y otras muchas una vez se puso a contarlas tenía 136 en VHS claro que de poco te serví hoy en día y con internet no había necesidad de gastar dinero.

Simplemente hizo tiempo esta era su vida monótona y aburrida y el era peor estaba en esa etapa en la que tienes que ir planteándote que quieres hacer en la vida en la que tienes que elegir que vas a estudiar para sacar una profesión y cumplir tu ciclo como ser humano nacer, crecer, aprender, trabajar, jubilarte y morir era deprimente y él no sabía que estaba haciendo con su vida y en parte se odiaba por ser así indeciso siempre preguntándose si estaba haciendo bien esa era otro era una persona increíblemente negativa la gente afronta y hace las cosas pensando que está bien el primero piensa que está mal y si lo hace bien no le da merito diciendo que si él puede hacerlo los demás pueden por lo tanto es fácil.

Siguiendo el ciclo hizo la tarea mientras ponía anime en su ordenador y al mismo tiempo hacia la tarea si no se distraía hasta que finalmente llego las ocho de la noche.

La hora en la que salía de su casa y paseaba al perro o mejor dicho el perro lo sacaba a él, en su vida solitaria su perro era su mejor amigo.

Con el paseo llegaron al parque donde llevo al perro siempre con correa soltarlo era un lujo que no se podía permitir su perro era incapaz de entablar contactos con otros al rato si se paraba con otro perro en unos dos minutos comenzaban a ladrar el uno al otro e intentar morderse.

Y entonces se fijo en algo curioso el suelo estaba destrozado, _"Ahora que lo pienso no fue aquí donde cayó esa sonda venida del espacio."_ Pensó para sí mismo mientras Hachi comenzó a ladrar y a ponerse a gruñir.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunto mientras su perro comenzó a tirar de su correa mientras sin darse cuenta del suelo comenzó a brotar biomasa negra. "¡Hachi!" Dijo a su perro que estaba inquieto hasta que sintió algo en su nuca.

Hay varias respuestas de un ser humano ante los peligros una que impere el sentido de autopreservación y salir corriendo, dos que la curiosidad te haga darte la vuelta algo que en la mayoría de películas de terror resulta mortal y tres como dirían los americanos ataque preventivo, lo suyo fue la segunda.

La biomasa lo consumió mientras se llevaba la manos a la cabeza soltando la correa con Hachi ladrando pero no interviniendo mientras su paseador era consumido, poco a poco la biomasa adquirió la forma humanoide envolviendo su cuerpo que ahora estaba cubierto completamente de esa biomasa negra.

Se fue comprimiendo hasta adaptarse a su cuerpo mientras el chico luchaba por respirar no se estaba ahogando más bien era una cuestión mental a ser incapaz de ver nada mientras se sentía asfixiado mentalmente y poco a poco con una multitud de dientes afilados el abrió su boca revelando una larga lengua (si es Venom) con sus manos pasando a estar afiladas casi listas para desgarrar carne no tenía problemas para respirar y todo había terminado parecia que esa cosa se había idos y miro a su perro para que dejara de ladrarle. "¡Hachi!" Dijo pero con una voz más profunda de la que estaba acostumbrado causando que su perro saliera corriendo.

"¡Hachi!" Repitió llamándolo para que volviera mientras salió corriendo detrás de él al principio lo típico su perro era más rápido que él y su resistencia era pobre normalmente era una causa perdida no podía mantener el ritmo ahora no solo lo mantenía era más rápido y ni siquiera estaba cansado cuando lo atrapo corriendo a una velocidad claro que olvido como frenar lo que causo que saliera por la puerta del parque para ver un coche dirigirse a él a toda velocidad solo para que saltar con su perro entre sus brazos dando un salto que le valdría para batir el récord olímpico.

Por supuesto no estaba solo con varias personas mirando y sacando sus móviles para grabarlo. "Esto…" Tan pronto como dijo eso acumulo biomasa y salto disparando biomasa de las palmas de sus manos hacia un edificio volando tal como haría cierto hombre picado por una araña. "Vale no sé cómo se hacer esto." Se dijo a si mismo mientras se dirigía hacia su casa como no tenía ni idea de cómo sabía que podía hacer eso mientras su perro abrió la boca como si estuviera en un coche sintiendo el aire en la cara con su lengua por fuera.

Dejo a su perro en su caseta mientras entraba por la puerta mientras su padre estaba en su habitación viendo la tele no notando su cambio de apariencia.

Corrió tan rápido como puedo para mirarse al espejo. "¡¿Qué?!" Dijo con voz profunda mientras se miraba tiro la piel se toco la mejilla toco sus dientes y saco y agarro su larga lengua. "Vale esto es un sueño." dijo tratando de convencerse así mismo pero entonces recordó que el no soñaba simplemente cerraba los ojos y lo veía negro hasta que los abría al día siguiente pero este era el más real.

"Bueno ¿qué hace uno en situaciones así? ¿Llamar a la policía? que avisaran al gobierno que me meterán en una mesa de disecciones para sacármelo para estudiarlo o convertirlo en un arma y finalmente provocando el fin de la civilización tal y como la conocemos." Dijo alimentando su paranoia producida por toda la cultura popular que había consumido durante años de películas y series.

La puerta sonó simplemente no sabía cómo pero sabia como activarlo cuando la biomasa volvió a él metiéndose dentro dejándolo con su ropas normales. Sin pensar mucho se fue a la cama pensando que cuando se despertara ya habría pasado.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Se despertó oyendo la alarma de su despertador mientras se sentó en la cama pensando que todo había sido un sueño de no ser que para asegurarse genero de nuevo el traje y funciono respondía a su pensamiento y tal como vino se fue por lo menos podía controlarlo y no sabía cómo explicarlo de repente sabia hacer cosas que no sabía hacer como si su cuerpo fuera una base de datos genética.

Entonces miro el reloj dándose cuenta de que se le hacía tarde aunque quizás el estar poseído por una biomasa alienígena salida del espacio es uno de esos motivos por el que uno va al médico o se salta el colegio.

Más nervioso que de costumbre se tomo su vaso de leche únicamente como desayuno mientras se marchaba en la parada pudo escuchar a algunos compañeros de clase, hablando de lo de ayer o enseñando parte de los vídeos que se volvieron virares, algunos decían que era una nueva película de Spider-man, otro un vídeo falso o un fan made.

Cuando llego estaba tenso nervioso más de lo habitual por suerte no tocaba educación física ya que tenía miedo de perder el control o hiciera algo demasiado llamativo, también hubo mejoras normalmente tenía que usar gafas debido a la miopía para ver de lejos la pizarra no les hizo falta veía perfectamente se sentía cómodo tan bien que ¿por qué separarse de él?

Alguien podría usar ese traje para el mal o herir a alguien en sus manos que daño podía hacer era un don nadie _"¿Quién mejor que esa persona para el poder? ¿Quién es más digno que alguien como yo que no sabe lo que es ser especial?"_ Se repitió así mismo creyéndose inmune a la seducción del poder pero ese es el primer paso la arrogancia de creer que eres lo bastante fuerte para resistir la tentación pues al creerte inmune al deseo de la ambición propia del ser humano ya esta pecando de arrogancia.

Entonces el recordatorio de su móvil vibro después de las clases indicando que el juego que reservo hace tiempo había llegado. "Por favor, por favor." Se dijo así mismo mientras miraba su cartera tenia lo justo y su bono transporte que vencía mañana. Tan pronto como miro cogió el móvil y intercambio mensajes con su padre, las ventajas de ser hijo único es ser un consentido por lo que le dejo claro que eso significaba hacer deberes por la noche.

Salió caminando teniendo tiempo de sobra y la volvió a ver a Will y su grupo de amigas alejarse.

"Es más difícil de lo que parece." Dijo a nadie como sentía una voz en su cabeza que le decía que simplemente la saludara de ninguna parte, entonces recordó lo que tenía en su interior es gracioso como solo un recordatorio de un videojuego basto para hacerle volver a creer que era una adolescente normal pero no lo era pero al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que tenia si se lo decía a sus padres probablemente se asustarían o intentarían quitárselo al no poder buscarían ayuda ya fuera de un exorcista o el gobierno y eso no podía terminar bien.

Mientras caminaba a distancia de grupo finalmente se separaron dejando sola a Will juraría que podía escuchar que ahora que no estaba con la manada era más fácil conseguirla pero decidió ignorarlo hasta que paso justo en el momento en que la oyó gritar.

"¡Ayúdame!" Dijo mientras estaba atrapado por el reptil en la cola de un reptil humanoide gigante lo miraba siseando su lengua.

"¿Me está jodiendo?" Dijo el chico como eso era incluso más raro que el fusionarse con una masa de biomasa salida de ninguna parte, eso era difícil de superar y lo habían conseguido al ver a una serpiente humanoide. No tuvo tiempo para mas como la serpiente humanoide le golpeo lanzándole vario metros hasta salir del callejón al otro lado de la calle y se llevaba a Will con él podía haberse transformado pero no quería nadie supiera lo que podía hacer y tenía miedo todo hay que decirlo.

"¿Ir a por ella?" Podía oír una voz en su cabeza pensando que era su conciencia "Esa serpiente me arrojo 4 metros de distancia y estoy sorprendentemente intacto, iré a la policía eso es, solo les diré que una serpiente gigante humanoide a secuestrado a una es algo extraño." Dijo como en voz alta sonaba incluso peor sabiendo que no le creerían.

Entonces miro al callejón y su mochila y negó con la cabeza "Lo siento no puedo." Dijo dando la vuelta para marcharse siguió caminando, le invadió el sentimiento de culpa, se imaginaba a Will siendo devorada o sufriendo un tentacle consumiéndole la pena dio la vuelto corriendo al callejón cogiendo la mochila de Will mientras la biomasa envolvía su cuerpo cubriéndole su cuerpo mientras suelta la suya y corre pero se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea a donde ir pero noto algo en la mochila que sostiene al mirarla ve el peluche de una rana y algo moviéndose. Finalmente un colgante de un orbe rosado sale atado a una cuerda que movía en direcciones específicas.

"Vale sigamos a la joya brillante rosada." Dijo mientras seguía la dirección marcada se metió por un túnel subterráneo mientras caminaba lleno de polvo y de arañas hasta que el colgante lo condujo hasta un cumulo de energía azul brillante "Bien aquí estoy la última frontera, ¿es tarde para dar la vuelta?" Pregunto a nadie pero el sentimiento de culpa le marco una vez más así que alto hacia adentro tras suspirar.

Cuando salió por el otro lado aterrizo en agua que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo mirando el paisaje el cielo parecía como si tuviera una nubes de gas toxico sobre su cabeza el agua era sucia y los arboles tenias sus raíces sobresalientes echadas en el con espinas.

"Vale ¿estoy en la Zona Fantasma o en la Negativa? O en el mundo de los espíritus de Avatar, pero no es él Japón feudal." Dijo el chico sacando varias referencias mientras la joya le seguía indicando la dirección a seguir mientras se colgaba la mochila de Will sobre el hombro.

Finalmente llego a supervisar algo de civilización "Genial, la única muestra de civilización es un castillo espeluznante con una luz morada en el cielo, como Mordor pero sin torre y sin un ojo de vigía." Dijo sacando mas referencias ante de mirar el colgante.

"No me lo digas Will está en el castillo espelúznate." Dijo viendo el cliché el héroe rescatando a la doncella del castillo del malo solo cambiando el dragón por una lagartija humanoide y al caballero de brillante armadura por el monstruo de dientes afilados.

El colgante siguió señalando el castillo. "Vale, pero como un champiñón humanoide me diga que está en otro castillo tú y yo vamos a tener un problema." Le aviso al colgante mientras caminaba hacia la fortaleza. "Me estoy volviendo loco." Dijo como estaba hablando con un colgante claro que eso no era lo más raro y en menos de veinticuatro horas y eso que la semana solo estaba empezando.

Camino mientras noto algo en el lago "¿Qué me ha rozado la pierna?" Un pez similar a una carpa emergió y lo habría mordido si no hubiera saltado a tiempo a una de las ramas de los arboles, el pez volvió a saltar para atraparlo pero fue el chico el que lo atrapo con su brazos y lo lanzarlo como si no fuera nada. "Nos gusta." Dijo usando el plural maravillado por su fuerza sobrehumana mientras miraba sus manos impresionado con su fuerza física.

Viendo el castillo lanzo su brazo que se extendió como si fuera de goma y comenzó a escalar como si fuera una araña hasta llegar a un saliente metiéndose en él mientras era guiado por el objeto.

Al llegar vio lo que parecía ser una mazmorra con varios fosos en ella mientras la joya le dirigió al central mientras el chico miraba el lugar "Genial una mazmorra me siento como un protagonista de Shaw a punto de empezar el juego."

El sonido de una chica gritando le hizo darse prisa y saltar mientras y comenzó a correr por las paredes con biomasa formada bajo sus pies y se aferro a las paredes para evitar hacer ruido al aterrizar o que debido a la fuerza del impacto pudiera aplastar a Will.

"Tranquila es inofensivo." Dijo un chico de cabello marrón medio largo con ojos color verde con un abrigo marrón y camisa blanca con pantalones grises y botas marrones otro accesorio era sus guantes sin nudillos. "Creo, es un traficante."

"Vendedor de artículos reba…" Fue cortado por algo aterrizando en el suelo acostado y flexionado antes de levantar la vista revelando a una criatura su dentadura era prominente y su lengua en verdad alargada le daba un aspecto aterrador.

Grito la pequeña criatura que salto sobre Will y se aferro a su cara, ella a su vez se aferro al tipo con el que estaba en el pozo con los tres cayendo al suelo debido al desequilibrio.

"¿Ese es Gollum?" Dijo al ver a la criatura pequeña con brazos largos y pelaje blanco en ellos era verde calva con orejas puntiagudas y una camisa sencilla naranja con pantalones grises y un zapato marrón.

El trió miro con temor "No comer a Blunk, carne de Blunk dura y seca." Dijo cogiendo sus brazos y estirándolos para luego agarra los mofletes de Will "Humanos tiernos y jugosos comed a ellos y no a Blunk." Dijo Blunk no queriendo ser devorado.

El mostró la mochila marrón y el colgante y los tendió hacia Will. "¿El Corazón?" Dijo sorprendida de que la criatura se lo entregara.

" _Vamos dile algo imbécil, has cruzado una dimensión por ella y pelado con una trucha gigante."_ Pensó para sí mismo. "Se te cayo esto." Dijo nervioso dijo soltando ambas cosas con ella cogiéndolas.

"¿Está de nuestro lado?" Dijo el chico como casi todas las criaturas tenebrosas o con ese aspecto estaban a servicio del príncipe Phobos pero parecía que esta no.

"Guardiana…Yo unida." Dijo Will dándose cuenta de que estaba sola mientras fue envuelta por un aura rosa pasando a tener una camisa rosa de cuello con las zona del estomago descubierta una falda verde con medias a rayas gruesas azules y verdes y botas violetas y su cuerpo pasaba a ser de una chica de quince a un cuerpo mas adulto con sus proporciones acentuadas sus labios teniendo un pintalabios rosa y un par de alas.

El chico del simbionte lo miro escaneándola de arriba abajo impresionado y gustándole esa forma. "¿ _Le ha crecido el pecho o son imaginaciones nuestras?"_ Dijo una vez más sin pensarlo dándose cuenta del plural mientras miraba la forma de guardiana de Will que voló hacia arriba hasta darse cuenta de algo que la hizo detenerse y mirar al trió.

"¿Y vosotros qué?" Dijo ella como si bien ella podía volar no estaba segura de poder con el trió a la vez mientras los chicos se miraron entre sí.

"¿No es un criminal?" Dijo señalando al chico de cabello marrón el chico combinado con el simbionte pensando que si estaba aquí seria por algo, claro que teniendo en cuenta que esta fortaleza parecía del equipo contrario obviamente estaría aquí pro algún crimen injusto.

"Soy el líder de los rebeldes." Dijo el chico presentándose claro que para él era completamente desconocido.

"¿Y tienes los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte?" Dijo en un intento de hacerse el gracioso pero nadie entendió la referencia.

"Eso…¿Fue una referencia a Star Wars?" Dijo Will incluso como ella no era ajena a la película pero estaba sorprendida de que esa cosa conociera una película de La Tierra.

"Si." Dijo Eddie dando una pista de que residía en La Tierra.

"No tengo tiempo para esto ¿puedes sacarme o no?" Dijo el líder de los rebeldes como todo esto era un tiempo valioso que podían aprovechar para escapar.

"Agárrate a mí y fuerte." El chico obedeció agarrando su brazo mientras noto algo en su cintura también viendo a Blunk agarrándose a su cintura que le dijo hola con la mano, Acumulando biomasa en sus piernas Venom dio un salto con sus pasajeros gritando mientras Will miraba sorprendida mientras a cierta distancia se aferro a las paredes y salieron.

"Sé que acabas de volver pero mi mochila…" Dijo Will como se la había dejado en el foso con el chico del traje simbiótico volviendo a bajar y subir con ella en la mano.

"Gracias." Dijo mientras se la entregaba.

"¿En serio?" Dijo el líder rebelde sorprendido de que perdieran el tiempo en algo como eso.

"¿Sabes lo que cuestan los libros de clase?" Dijo el chico como las editoriales se aprovechaban de ello para sacarle el dinero a la gente.

El líder rebelde suspiro ¿Podemos irnos antes de que lleguen los guardias?" El cuarteto corrió con Will en el aire, el chico detrás de ellos Blunk se desplazo corriendo encorvado usando sus manos y sus pies.

"¿Cuál es tu ruta de escape?" Le pregunto el líder de los rebeldes para saber cuál era su plan.

"¿Encontrar una?" Dijo el chico del simbionte como no tenía ninguna.

"¿Viniste aquí sin tener una ruta de escape?" Dijo el líder rebelde no creyéndose lo que estaba escuchando. "Siempre hay que tener una ruta de escape." S quejo como eso era una norma básica cuando te infiltrabas en territorio enemigo.

"O si estoy seguro de que la tuya era tan buena que por eso terminaste en ese agujero, por cierto de nada." Dijo el chico al sentirse atacado y con más confianza en sí mismo.

El líder rebelde solo pudo gruñir como tenía que darle la victoria verbal por ahora.

"¡Por aquí!" Dijo Blunk "Blunk conocer ruta de escape." Dijo guiando al grupo por las celdas hasta llegar a una zona oculta por un toco y moverlo. "Camino a foso." Pero se sorprendió al encontrar el camino sellado por barrotes de hierro. "Barrotes ¡No!"

"Aun podemos encontrar otra salida." Dijo Will antes de que los cuatro oyeran un rugido proveniente de detrás de ellos no muy lejos de donde se encontraban indicando que el tiempo se acababa.

"Esto me pasa por confiar en un traficante." Dijo el chico quejándose de la ayuda recibida aunque era el que meno había hecho para ayudar a escapar.

"Mayorista." Dijo Blunk enfatizando.

El chico del simbionte hizo que sus brazos aumentaran su biomasa en sus brazos y arranco los dos barrotes y patear el del centro creando una salida con la biomasa de sus brazos disipándose.

El miro al trió que lo miraban sorprendidos antes de sonreír y escapar por el foso llegando a la zona de agua que rodeaba la fortaleza.

"El portal no está lejos." Dijo mirando la zona "En alguna parte."

"Blunk rastrea." Dijo como comenzó a usar su olfato para guiarlos hacia el portal llegando hacia él.

El cuarteto lo había conseguido estaban salvados o eso parecía cuando de las aguas surgió un monstruo de roca gigante con un solo ojo y mandíbulas con musgo imitando un pelo verde bajo un roca que usaba como sombrero, su mano izquierda era una mano humanoide grande y su izquierda era más fina y sus pies era una inversa.

"¿Un final boss? pensaba que estábamos en la misión de entrenamiento." Dijo el chico simbionte viendo las disparidades de sus extremidades mientras se maldecía "Aunque sus brazos y piernas están descompensados."

"Si va a ser ese el problema." Dijo el líder de los rebeldes que estaba desarmado pero viendo más el problema la criatura que su diseño.

"Y si en vez de quejarte algo haces algo útil para variar." Dijo el chico como literalmente todo lo que había hecho era quejarse de sus rescatadores y la cosa que se parecía a Gollum hasta el momento parecía más útil.

"¡Cuidado!" Dijo Will como intento aplastarlo con su pie con ambos saliendo su radio haciéndose a un lado.

El chico simbionte disparo parte de su biomasa al más puro Spider-man y se balanceo la criatura intento agarrarlo lo que le obligo a soltarse para agarrara a su costado y comenzó a moverse en dirección a su espalda con la criatura intentando cogerla.

"¡Eh aquí!" Dijo Will ayudándolo a distraerlo dándole varios objetivos mientras volaba a su alrededor con la criatura intentando atraparla dándole tiempo al chico simbionte para saltar sobre la cabeza corriendo para saltar con un mortal quedando bocabajo usando su biomasa adherirse a su frente y mirar a su ojo. "Ahora me ves." Sus manos se afilaron como garras antes de clavarlas en el ojo de la criatura cegándolo brevemente el chico simbionte salto pero no cayo siendo recogido por Will.

Will miro como la criatura ahora ciega se movía sin rumbo fijo "Tengo una plan ¿recuerdas El Imperio Contraataca?" Le dijo con el chico entendiendo la referencia soltándolo y comenzó a usar biomasa para enredar las piernas del gigante que estaba a ciegas envolviéndolo para finalmente hacerle caer pero por desgracia la mano por puro azar dio al chico que salió volando entrillándose contra el agua.

Will y el líder de los rebeldes fueron hacia él "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntaron.

"Si somos más duros de lo que parecemos." Dijo cuando vio a la criatura intentando levantarse recuperando su vista mirándolos a los cuatro "Hora de irse." Dijo el chico con todos asintiendo de acuerdo y corriendo hacia el portal saliendo de nuevo por el lado de La Tierra.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunto el chico.

Will uso el colgante para cerrar el portal que conducía a su mundo y recuperando su forma humana.

Blunk como una combinación entre gato y araña se desplazo por las paredes y el techo saliendo fuera de allí. "¿Eso no debería preocuparnos?" Dijo el chico simbionte señalando en la dirección en la que se fue como llamaría mucho la atención.

"¿Que peligros hay en este mundo?" Pregunto el líder de los rebeldes preguntándose si estaba a salvo.

"Pues Donald Trump es presidente, Hay un agujero en la capa de ozono, Reality Shows, The Last Jedi ha destruido todo los principios y cimientos de los fans de Star Wars llevándonos a una guerra en internet entre los verdaderos fans y lo que creen que esa película que se burla en tu cara de todo lo establecido hasta hora del universo es mentira, Hambre, pobreza, suben los precios, los impuesto, los bancos se están quedando con las casas, otra temporada de Los Simpson, los casquetes polares se están derritiendo y el ser humano cada día es más mezquino y maquiavélico." Dijo el chico simbionte por enumerar algunos.

"Y yo que pensaba que Meridian estaba en problemas." Dijo como la cantidad de cosas por el chico eran desconocidas y eso lo hacía más aterrador el no saber de lo que estaba hablando.

Luego miro a Will preguntándose si había llegado el momento. "Ahora es cuando me besas por haberte salvado ¿no?" Dijo el chico a Will causando que la chica se quedara parpadeando.

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella

"He dicho eso en voz alta ¿verdad?" Dijo el chico del simbionte no creyéndose que había dicho eso.

"Si." Dijo el líder rebelde encontrando incomoda la situación que estaba viviendo acentuada por un silencio incomodo.

"Me voy…ahora." Dijo saliendo se ahí tan rápido como pudo.

 **En El Dragón de Plata**

"Lo siento mama lo pasamos también que se me olvido llamarte." Dijo Will al teléfono a su madre para decirle que esta noche dormiría en casa de Hay Lin una escusa para justificar lo tarde que era, ambas estaban sentadas en el restaurante vació que estaban con su abuela en el restaurante chino conocido como El Dragón de Plata. Mientras el líder de los rebeldes ahora identificado como Caleb estaba mirando por fuera del escaparate.

La abuela de Hay Lin usaba un traje asiático similar a un kimono color verde su pelo largo era sostenido por un moño redondo sostenido por dos palillos detrás de su cabeza.

"Entonces ¿la serpiente te secuestro?" Dijo Hay Lin cuando termino de escuchar la historia fueron allí porque dado la experiencia de la abuela de su amiga como guardiana sabría qué hacer.

Con Will asintiendo. "Y te encontraste con Caleb en la misma celda y entonces te rescato...una cosa." Dijo no quedándole claro el aspecto de su salvador.

"Era negro, tenía unos ojos blancos como machas, grandes dientes afilados y una lengua larga." Le dijo mientras Hay Lin sacaba su móvil y entraba en youtube.

"¿Era este?" Dijo mostrándole el vídeo del chico saltando el automóvil como si no fuera nada.

"¡Si era él!" Dijo señalando la pantalla de su móvil. "Pero pensaba que los héroes era guapos y usaban armaduras brillantes no monstruos caníbales." Dijo como era subversión al tropo frecuentemente utilizado.

"¿Pero que quería Phobos de ti?" Dijo Hay Lin como eso era algo que no cuadraba.

"No quería a Will." Dijo la anciana. "Quería su poder el corazón de Candarcar y me temo que anda buscando a otro una persona cuya batalla aun esta por librar."

"Pero esa criatura, tipo ¿es de Meridian?" Dijo Will como era algo que no encajaba el por qué la había ayudado.

"No he visto ninguna criatura como él y conozco varias criaturas de Meridian y a otro siervos de renombres de Phobos pero esa cosa es algo que nunca había visto o oído." Dijo Caleb como incluso para él era desconocido.

"Pero está de nuestro lado ¿no?" Dijo Hay Lin como si había ayudado a Will significaba que estaba con ellos.

"No lo sé." Dijo Caleb como él tampoco podía asegurarlo aunque los había ayudado.

"Abuela ¿te suena?" Le preguntaron a la más veterana.

"Tampoco había visto una criatura como esa en mi vida." Dijo ella y eso que había tenido su justa porción de sorpresas y criaturas desagradables con los años.

"Lo único que sabemos es que le gustas." Dijo Caleb causando que la chica pelirroja abriera los ojos y se sonrojara ligeramente.

"Si buen…espera ¿Qué?" Dijo Hay Lin ahora completamente metida de lleno.

"Bueno esperaba que Will le besara por haberla salvado." Dijo Caleb recordando esa parte.

"¿Y lo hiciste?" Le pregunto intrigada.

"¡No!" Dijo ella como ni se le paso por la cabeza y menos con esos dientes y esa lengua. "No sé porque le gusto no le había visto en mi vida."

"¿Lo mismo es tu olor?" Dijo Hay Lin una posibilidad "¿Que champú usas?"

"Jhonson Monster Baby." Dijo Will "Ideal para atraer monstruos y cosas extrañas." Dijo ella con sarcasmos después de todo hoy se había encontrando con varios monstruos con Hay Lin riéndose pero Will tenía la sensación de que se olvidaba de algo o mejor dicho de alguien olvidando el chico que fue golpeado por la serpiente humanoide al principio.

 **En un edificio**

"¿Cómo pude querer renunciar a esto? es increíble." Dijo como se sentía muy bien no se sentía como un perdedor y menos después de lo que había hecho derribar a un atún de 600 kilos, pelearse con un troll era como un videojuego de realidad virtual y se sentía bien el poder se sentía muy bien por fin marcar un diferencia.

Las dudas se disiparon poco a poco, se lo quedaría con él ¿por qué no? se sentía genial no ser un perdedor para variar se sentía genial cualquier duda se disipo poco a poco cada vez más convencido solo mira donde estaba en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad sintiéndose en la cima con la facilidad que había llegado hasta allí. "El poder nos sienta muy bien... **Si estamos muy bien**." Dijo volviendo hablar en plural para referirse a ellos mismos pero con una voz incluso más profunda con eco.


	2. Sospechas

**Prologo**

En la ciudad de Heatherfield mientras paseaba a su perro un chico tuvo un contacto con una biomasa negra extraña encontrada en la zona donde había caído una sonda que casualidad, la biomasa se adhirió a su cuerpo dándole habilidades que lo mejoraban drásticamente hasta fácilmente niveles sobrehumanos.

Pero no solo lo potenciaba también el chico comenzó a tener dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando o preguntarse que tenía que hacer y en pequeña medida comenzó a referirse a él como nos pero eran tendencias pequeñas y cada vez se sentía más cómodo sin saber cómo lidiar con esto trato de cumplir su rutina normal y aparentar que no pasaba nada pero su compañera de clase también conocida como la chica nueva o Will la chica por la que tenía interés fue secuestrada por un lagarto humanoide gigante.

Aunque no del todo seguro y con dudas el chico se aventuro a través de un portal a un mundo que parecía Mediaval y como tal tuvo que adentrarse en un castillo y salvar a Will pero a diferencia de un héroe de brillante armadura, el era más un monstruo oscuro tenebroso con dientes afilados cuando consiguió llegar a la chica y entregarle una joya que llevaba Will en su mochila ella se convirtió en una Guardiana y formaron equipo con Caleb el líder de ejército rebelde y Blunk un pasante los cuatro consiguieron escapar y volver a La Tierra en su mayoría gracias al chico.

Ya separado de los demás el chico comenzó a sentir como sus dudas poco a poco se iban disipando respecto a su condición mientras una voz se volvía más clara en su cabeza.

Era todo oscuridad lo único que podía notar en ese vacío negro que rodeaba toda la realidad era su aliento y respiración y el sentimientos de su cuerpo avanzando a ninguna parte.

A medida que avanzaba los pies comenzaron a pesar y hundirse en la oscuridad el chico trato de retroceder en vano como eso solo lo hacía hundirse más incapaz de avanzar o retroceder mientras la oscuridad lo consumía más y más siendo su cuerpo envuelto por la biomasa hasta finalmente ser tragado mientras el aire le empezaba a faltar fusionándose con la oscuridad quedando en nada.

El chico se levanto para ver su habitación antes de dar media vuelta para mirar el reloj, con la emoción de lo de anoche se le olvido encender la alarma de su móvil habiéndose quedado dormido.

"Mierda voy a llegar tarde." Dijo el chico mirando la hora ya era lo bastante tarde mientras buscaba ropa que iba a ponerse cuando noto la biomasa negra en su cama adhiriéndose a él envolviéndolo en su traje. "No puedo ir así a clase." Dijo el chico reflexionando por un momento pero tampoco podía recorrer la ciudad con su cara descubierta. Mirando su mochila en el suelo el simbionte estiro un tentáculo de su espalda agarrándola y pegándola a su espalda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el chico salió por la ventana de su casa con un salto mientras se dirigía a clase. Justo en ese momento su padre entro por la puerta de su casa "E…" Antes de que pudiera hablar vio la habitación de su hijo vacía. "¿Pensaba que estaba aquí?" Dijo cerrando la puerta confundido.

 **En la ciudad**

" _Esto es increíble."_ Pensó simplemente siendo algo de lo que no se cansaba siendo prácticamente un niño con un juguete nuevo mientras sentía la adrenalina mientras lanza otra telaraña de biomasa y se dejaba caer en picado solo para que poniendo su mano mientras caía apuntando a una azote su brazo se estilara clavándose sus garra en el borde para que retraerse arrastrándolo en el aire impulsado mientras adelantaba a su brazo y lo recuperaba.

Mientras era observado por muy pocos que no estaban seguros de lo que estaban viendo atribuyéndolo a una ilusión o simplemente que aun estaban adormilados.

Su siguiente truco fue un salto mortal en pleno antes de disparar otro conjunto de biomasa "La libertad de movimiento, la sensación del aire, la velocidad, la fuerza, el sentimiento, el equilibrio de poder hacer lo que para la mayoría era imposible. "¡Wohoooo!" Dijo mientras seguía su camino.

 **Instituto Sheffield**

El chico aterrizo en tejado colocándose detrás del la puerta anclándose al tejado. "Eh ganamos al autobús." Dijo maravillando mientras estaba posado con biomasa adherido a la pared, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía ir así a clase así bueno si podía pero traería muchas preguntas y atención innecesaria volviendo al plural que iba y venía pero cada vez le prestaba menos atención.

"¿En que estaba pensando y no tengo una muda?" Dijo cuando la biomasa comenzó a modificar pasando la zona de su pecho paso a ser una camisa de manga larga negra con una sudadera sus pantalones azul oscuro con zapatillas negras con las suelas de un tono de negro más claro. "Lo que me voy a ahorrar en ropa." Dijo el chico mirando cómo había sido capaz de copiar su estilo sencillo y sin levantar sospechas sigilosamente de deslizo por la pared antes de bajarse tras comprobar que no había nadie. "Y pensar que dude de esto." Dijo viéndolo como una idea absurda el deshacerse de la biomasa alienígena pensaba mientras se colgaba su mochila al hombro.

Mientras esperaban a que sonara la campana que daría inicio a las clases sintiendo una ligera molestia.

 **Algunos minutos después**

Will cansada debido a que tuvo que madrugar ya que durmió en casa de Hay Lin pero debido al que hoy era el día de las fotos tuvo que levantarse más temprano para ir a cambiarse actualmente estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos ligeramente cuando fue sobresaltada.

"¡Hipócritas!" Dijo Cornelia sobresaltándola volviéndola a despertar.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Irma no entendiendo donde venia el comportamiento de Cornelia.

"No me importa lo que parezco solo me importa quién soy." Dijo Cornelia en una clara imitación burlona a Irma respecto a su comentario viendo el arreglarse para el día de las fotos como algo superficial, eso fue antes de fijarse en el conjunto de Hay Lin y unos zapatos llamativos. "¿Y esos zapatos vas a ir al país de Oz después de clase?"

"Como si tú no te hubieras arreglado." Dijo Hay Lin tomando un vistazo de sus zapatos.

"Todos sabíais que estaba mintiendo." Dijo Cornelia dado que conociéndola era obvio que ella iba a tomarse en serio algo como una fotografía escolar debido a su narcisismo. "Oh y aquí viene doña no uso zapatos de tacón." Dijo al ver a Taranee acercarse a ellos.

"¿No ha terminado todavía de despotricar?" Pregunto a las demás con un no en general de las chicas menos de Cornelia.

"Ah, por cierto ¿sabíais que Will fue secuestrada ayer?" Dijo Hay Lin como si eso fuera algo completamente secundario o quizás quería cambiar de tema solo para robar el foco de atención de Cornelia.

"¿Secuestrada?" Pregunto Taranee preocupada aunque viendo a Will sin un solo arañazo o herida disipo sus preocupaciones sobre ella. "¿Por quién?"

"Recordáis a esa serpiente gigante con brazos." Todas oyeron con atención su historia que iban desde que fue secuestrada, el interrogatorio de Phobos, su encuentro con Caleb y Blunk y como el chico del traje negro con dientes le había ayudado a escapar y finalmente como llegaron a la tierra pasando por un troll de roca gigante.

"¿Y era tal como se ve?" Pregunto Irma.

"Si negro cubierto de pies a la cabeza, con manchas blancas en los ojos, una lengua largar y con mas dientes que la familia Osmond." Dijo Will dando una descripción bastante precisa.

"¿Quien dice que los héroes tienen que ser de brillante armadura y guapos?" Dijo Irma mientras miraban el móvil de Will el vídeo del simbionte saltando sobre un coche.

"Y entonces el líder de los rebeldes está en el Dragón Plata y esas dos cosas están por ahí." Dijo Taranee como el que un pequeño supuso que trasgo y un ser parecido una piraña humanoide estuvieran por ahí a la vista de cualquiera quizás no era algo bueno.

"Y esa cosa qué te salvo ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Cornelia no entendiendo por qué un monstruo iba a ayudarlos sin nada a cambio.

"No lo sé apareció de la nada y me ayudo." Dijo Will como en teoría eso era algo bueno que la hubiera ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio.

"Y la moraleja de esta historia es que no debemos juzgar a la gente por su apariencia, que uno parezca un monstruo no quiere decir que lo sea y aquí concluye nuestro episodio de hoy hasta mañana." Dijo Irma como si con la lección aprendida ya podían terminar el capitulo si esto fuera una serie.

"Yo pensaba que era porque Will le gustaba." Dijo Hay Lin el motivo por el que la ayudo de acuerdo a las palabras de Caleb restándole más heroísmo altruista y mas por impresionar a una chica y provocando que se ganara una mirada de Will como eso no era necesario que lo supieran los demás y como no la confusión lleno antes pasar a que las chicas miraran a Will.

"¿Se te declaro?" Pregunto Irma con curiosidad.

"No." Dijo Will como ahora era el centro de atención.

"¿Te gusta él a ti?" Pregunto Hay Lin metiéndose en la conversación.

"Me salvo la vida pero no por eso me voy a enamorar de él." Dijo Will como eso era demasiado cliché y solo por eso no iba a enamorarse de él pero eso le trajo una pregunta a su mente _"Si él no la hubiera salvado ¿ellas lo habrían hecho?"_

"Bueno tus gustos son bastante raros." Dijo Cornelia agarrando el muñeco de Will de su mochila.

"¡Eh! la ranas no son raras." Dijo Will como un animal tan común y diverso no era raro para nada además los gustos preestablecido por ideas preconcebidas en base al género son una estupidez.

"Ahora que lo dices tiene mucho en común con las ranas salta muy alto y tiene por lo que nos has contado una lengua larga y viscosa." Dijo Hay Lin sacando comparativas.

"Arg." Taranee solo imaginándoselo.

El timbre sonó marcando el comienzo de las clases salvando a Will de la conversación.

Las chicas se separaron estando Will y Cornelia que tenían la misma clase a primera hora cuando Will vio entrar a un chico con una sudadera negra que le era familiar.

 **Flashback**

"¡Ayúdame!" Dijo Will mientras estaba atrapada en la cola de un reptil humanoide gigante incapaz de moverse mientras miraba al chico delante de ella pidiéndole ayuda presa del pánico no es como si verdaderamente el chico pudiera hacer algo pero estaba desesperada por su vida.

Monstruo lo golpeo como el que espanta una mosca golpeándolo mandándole a volar al otro lado de la calle antes de marcharse con ella hacia Meridian.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Pensativa se quedo mirando cuando entro a clase viendo al chico en la última fila del pasillo antes de volver a su asiento.

 **En el recreo**

Las fotos estaban sacadas, la mitad de las clases dadas y ahora las chicas estaban comiendo.

"Otro año que he quedado divina." Dijo Cornelia orgullosa de cómo habia quedado en las fotos.

"Oh no, tú salir horrible en una foto, eso es imposible." Dijo Irma con sarcasmo.

"Si es cierto." Dijo la rubia soltando su cabello al aire mientras Will estaba distraída pensativa en ese chico y lo hecho recientes.

 **Flashback**

"Sé que acabas de volver pero mi mochila…" Dijo Will como se la había dejado en el foso con el chico del traje simbiótico volviendo a bajar y subir con ella en la mano.

"Gracias." Dijo mientras se la entregaba.

"¿En serio?" Dijo el líder rebelde sorprendido de que perdieran el tiempo en algo como eso.

"¿Sabes lo que cuestan los libros de clases?" Dijo el chico como las editoriales se aprovechaban de ello para sacarle el dinero a la gente.

 **Corte de escena**

"¿Que peligros hay en este mundo?" Pregunto el líder de los rebeldes preguntándose si estaba a salvo.

"Pues Donald Trump es presidente, Hay un agujero en la capa de ozono, Reality Shows, The Last Jedi ha destruido todo los principios y cimientos de los fans de Star Wars llevándonos a una guerra en internet entre los verdaderos fans y lo que creen que esa película que se burla en tu cara de todo lo establecido hasta hora del universo es mentira, Hambre, pobreza, suben los precios, los impuesto, los bancos se están quedando con las casas, otra temporada de Los Simpson, los casquetes polares se están derritiendo y el ser humano cada día es más mezquino y maquiavélico." Dijo el chico simbionte por enumerar algunos.

 **Fin de Flashback**

" _Libros de clase y saben los caros que son por lo que o estudia, referencias a películas antiguas y está informado sobre la actualidad y era el único que sabía que había sido secuestrada es mucha casualidad que apareciera esa criatura."_ Pensó Will para sí misma como tenía una idea clara pero no se parecían en nada a la criatura y era nueva con no más de una semana.

"Will ¿estás ahí?" Le pregunto Hay Lin como parecía distraída sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Es por los guisantes? te avise que no los comieras." Dijo Taranee como le habían avisado de los peligros de la comida de la cafetería y de los platos con alta tasa de indigestión.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Will ahora vuelta del todo al mundo real.

"¿Qué cómo crees que salieron tus fotos?" Le pregunto Cornelia.

"Bien supongo." Dijo ella no prestándole mucha atención a eso.

"Estas algo distraída." Comento Taranee como no parecía estar con ellos ahora mismo.

"¿Estrés postraumático?" Dijo Irma si esa era lo que le estaba molestando.

"No…" No lo negó del todo dado que aun recordaba algo de la tortura que Phobos le administro "Pero…¿Alguna conoce a ese chico?" Dijo pensando si ellas sabían quién era ese chico para poder juntar un poco más las piezas de su rompecabezas personal mientras lo veía en la cola con la bandeja.

"Edward Wilson, la definición de paria social." Dijo Irma como ese chico no tenía ningún amigo.

"¿Paria?" Pregunto Will viendo como se acercaba a una mesa sentándose lo más alejado que podía de los ocupantes.

"Si no tiene amigos, no habla con nadie, siempre manteniendo las distancias con los demás y cuando lo hace es un imbécil." Dijo Cornelia viendo como se acercaba a una mesa sentándose lo más alejado que podía de los ocupantes.

"Y su primo estuvo saliendo con Cornelia y como su primo era lo más parecido que tenia a un amigo era normal que pasaran tiempo juntos." Continúa Hay Lin contando la historia.

"Y él y Cornelia se llevaban fatal." Dijo Taranee dando más detalles de su historia.

"La culpa fue completamente suya era un presuntuoso llorica que no soportaba que le dijeran la verdad." Dijo Cornelia como era en parte culpa suya nunca se llevaron bien para empezar ni lo intentaron simplemente salvo sarcasmos y de vez en cuando menos sutilezas llevaban a en el mejor de los casos una ignorancia existencial el uno del otro.

"Creo que, que le llamaras pie cagado cuando piso una mierda de perro no ayudo tampoco." Dijo Taranee como eso también es posible que ayudaran a que no tuvieran una buena relación.

"¿Y vosotras?" Pregunto Will queriendo oír el resto de la historia.

"No lo conocemos mas allá de lo que hemos oído de Cornelia eso fue antes de venir al Instituto." Dijo como ellas no lo conocían a parte de un día que estando con Cornelia salió la conversación del grupo.

"¿Y por qué preguntas por él? ¿Te interesa?" Pregunto Irma.

"No es que…" Will se planteo muy bien lo que iba a decir si se había tomado la molestia de salvarla y no desenmascarase o dejarse golpear por la serpiente para mantener su podría llamarlo identidad secreta al menos le debía el guardarle el secreto además no estaba completamente segura por no hablar de que si era así él conocía el suyo de su condición de guardiana. "Me di cuenta de que estamos en la misma clase de historia hoy así que pensé que como yo era un alumno nuevo." Dijo Will tratando de ignorar el tema.

"En realidad está en varias de las nuestras." Dijo Cornelia "Pero esa es su mejor habilidad ser una estatua se le da muy bien, tan bien que una vez el profesor se olvido de que estaba en clase y lo dejo encerrado." Dijo Cornelia recordando eso de cuando eran niños

"¿Lo sabías y no dijiste nada?" Dijo Taranee como eso era algo cruel sobre todo para un chico o podría haber sido peor si hubiera tenido claustrofobia.

"Igual que el resto nadie se dio cuenta ni de que no estaba de lo poco que destaca." Dijo en base a que no fue su culpa ella como el resto de su clase de aquella época no tenía ni idea de que había venido ese día de hecho el que nadie se diera cuenta de que era culpa suya por no esforzarse en destacar o tener amigos.

 **Más Tarde**

Eddy recogía en su taquilla mientras escuchaba por sus auriculares **Riot** de Three Days Grace _. "¡Empecemos un desastre! Si te sientes tan inmundo, tan usado, tan sucio, tan jodido, si te sientes pisoteado, tan dolorido, tan fastidiado, tú no eres el único negándose a retroceder, Tú no eres el único así que ¡levántate! ¡Empecemos un ¡desastre¡ ¡Un desastre! ¡Empecemos un desastre!" Oí_ a con sus auriculares las letras de la canción.

 _Si te sientes ¡Tan vacio! ¡Tan usado! ¡Tan decepcionado! ¡Tan enojado! Solo levántate. Empecemos un desastre…Un desastre…Empecemos un desastre…¡Empecemos un desastre! ¡Un desastre!_ _ **Detrás de nosotros."**_ Escucho esa última parte casi como un susurro lo que provoco que se quitara los auriculares y mirara detrás suyo para encontrar a Will que se estaba acercando a él.

Tras unos momento breves de incomodo silencio ella hablo. "Hola soy Will." Dijo ella no sabiendo que iba a decirle _"Eh hola soy Will ¿eres un monstruo que me salvo de las mazmorra de un príncipe malvado de otro mundo?_ " Pensó en como eso era ridículo y si alguien lo escuchara podría levantar sospechas.

" _¿Me está saludando? ¿Una chica me está hablando? No será que sabe que nosotros."_ Pensó para sí mismo como tenía que tener mucho cuidado ignorando de nuevo el nos.

"Edward." Dijo Eddy como en lugar de su diminutivo no teniendo suficiente confianza. "¿Qué…¿querías algo?" Consiguió articular mientras no sabía cómo mantener una conversación con una chica era más fácil cuando le hablaban que él hablar a los demás.

"Eh sí por casualidad tú…" Will no sabía cómo preguntar que si había sido golpeado por una serpiente gigante.

" _Medias verdades_ y **simples** _ **respuesta."**_ Pensó Eddie mientras su pensamiento era acompañado de algo mas sin que lo notara no confiaba en la gente y acababan de conocerse incluso si era la chica que le atraía no podía decírselo no sabiendo como reaccionaria no sabiendo si podía confiar en ella y _"Ahora que lo pienso ella se ¿puede transformar?"_ Dijo recordando su cambio de forma y era algo difícil de olvidar sobre todo por el cambio drástico en relación a su cuerpo más desarrollado.

"¿Me recuerdas de ayer?" Dijo Will como eso era una buena manera de obtener una respuesta si la vio a ella tenía que haber visto a la Cedric por obligación dado que la había secuestrado.

" _Va puedes salir de esta respuesta simple."_ Dijo para sus adentros mientras recordaba si decía que si obviamente tendría que admitir lo de la serpiente gigante por tanto ella lo recordaría y en un detalle del que se acababa de dar cuenta él era el único que sabía que había sido secuestrada por lo tanto el único que sabía que estaba en peligro y el más cercano de la zona sino el único pero si lo piensa la joya que portaba quería la guio hasta ella cualquier persona por curiosidad vería a donde llevaba no era tan descabellado.

"De vista en clases pero esta es la primera vez que hablamos." Dijo dando una respuesta simple no es raro ella se sienta en medio en la última fila por lo que podía argumentar que se conoce de vista.

"Yo creo que nos vimos ayer a la salida de clase." Dijo Will como no era mentira.

"No lo sé creo que no, me paso algo rarísimo ayer, me desperté en una ambulancia y me tuvieron horas en observación pero no recuerdo ¿el por qué?" Dijo dando una explicación plausible y validad no diría lo de la serpiente porque si lo comentara obviamente pensaría que estaba loco.

Will reflexiono su respuesta no podía decir lo contrario su papel y el de sus amigas como nuevas guardianas era secreto y no podían saberlo sus padres y mucho menos la ciudad si era verdad lo de la observación es que posiblemente los médicos le hubieran convencido de que la serpiente gigante fueron imaginaciones suyas y no se lo diría a los demás para que no pensaran mal de él.

"Oh bueno debo de haberme confundido perdona." Dijo Will pero sus sospechas no habían desaparecido.

"Está bien, buen día." Dijo Eddy despidiéndose de ella para marcharse.

"Tú también." Dijo Will despidiéndose de él mientras se marchaba para volver con su grupo de amigas pero aun sospechando de él.

 **Más Tarde**

Moviéndose pro la ciudad finalmente aterrizo en un tejado mirando su traje "Está bien pero creo que podría darle algún toque." Dijo mirando su traje negro si bien era interesante no pudo evitar pensarle en darle algún detalle más para hacerlo un poco más llamativo.

"Vayamos con el plagio completo." Dicho respondiendo a sus pensamientos reprodujo el el traje de Spider-man pero en una versión negra de este. "No está mal pero no debería jugar con esto ¿tengo verdaderamente la oportunidad de elegir?"

Pensó si debería dejar esta tontería de la apariencia que importaba como lucia pero se sentía más confiado que importaba era nuestro podía elegir verse como quisiera que importaban lo que pensara los demás era de él y nadie mas no tenia por que importarle lo que pensaran los demás solo importaba una opinión la nuestra. "Deadpool." El simbionte cambio a una versión negra del traje del mercenario bocazas cambiando el rojo por el negro y el negro del traje por el blanco.

"Ahora que lo pienso mi traje favorito de Spider-Man es el del 2099." Respondiendo a la orden y consultando su memoria la biomasa le cambio la armadura simbiótica con dos espolones afilados en los antebrazos con líneas blancas en el pecho con un dibujo mezcla de calavera y araña en blanco con una línea que pasaba por los brazos.

Sacando su móvil hizo lo que nunca había hecho tomarse un selfi dejando la cámara en una de las puertas de acceso a la azotea pulso lanzando biomasa la anclo a la pared antes de pulsar el botón con la opción de cuenta atrás mientras hacia un mortal hacia atrás aterrizando encorvado sobre sus manos y pies abriendo su boca mostrando sus dientes y su lengua para ver cómo le quedaba. "Me gusta ha remplazando el azul por el negro y el rojo por el blanco y manteniendo la apariencia en la máscara y si no bueno siempre puedo cambiar el vestuario por otro." Dijo antes de recoger su móvil y disparar una tela de biomasa para columpiarse y seguir su camino. "Mañana es sábado así que cogeremos la mañana para ver que mas puedo hacer con este traje." Dijo como debía conocer el alcance de sus capacidades si quería sacarle el máximo provecho.


	3. Avanzando

**Prologo**

En la ciudad de Heatherfield mientras paseaba a su perro un Eddie tuvo un contacto con una biomasa negra extraña encontrada en la zona donde había caído una sonda que casualidad, la biomasa se adhirió a su cuerpo dándole habilidades que lo mejoraban drásticamente hasta fácilmente niveles sobrehumanos.

El no fue el único joven que estaba experimentando un cambio en su vida cinco chicas entre ellas Will fue elegida para volverse las nuevas Guardianas del Velo y ser la líder del grupo al portar el corazón de Candracar motivo por el que fue secuestrada por Cedric la mano derecha del Príncipe Phobos pero se llevo a la chica sin coger el corazón que fue recogido por Eddie y usándolo como guía se aventuro a Meridian.

Cuando llego al reino fácilmente sorteo las defensas y llego a las mazmorras dándole el corazón a Will que estaba junto con Blunk un pasky contrabandista y Caleb el líder del ejército rebelde los cuatro formaron equipo para escapar, ninguno consiguió percatarse de que Eddie era humano debido al traje de biomasa que envolvía su cuerpo consiguiendo volver a La Tierra.

Allí Eddie comenzaba a aceptar a la biomasa como suya propia mientras comenzaba lentamente a referirse a nos y mientras Will aunque agradecida no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y comenzaba a tener sospechas de Eddie era criatura que la salvo.

Tras levantarse lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que todavía estaba ahí con la biomasa negra mostrando su traje mirándose al espejo "Me lo he pensado mejor." dijo quitando la líneas blancas de los brazos haciéndolas negras manteniendo los espolones y ahora lo único blanco era el símbolo de la araña combinada con la calavera de Spiderman 2099 y sus manchas en los ojos.

El traje se contrajo volviéndose una camisa negra mientras el chico salió de su habitación para dirigirse al baño sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta con sus manos una porción de biomasa como un tentáculo agarro el manillar de su habitación cerrándola mientras se dirigía al baño.

El chico entonces se miro en espejo retirando la biomasa de su camisa mirando su brazo siendo el de alguien normal sin mucha actividad física pero tampoco raquítica. _**"Más fuerte tenemos que hacernos más fuertes."**_ Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Mientras estaba en la cocina su madre llego usando un uniforma de camisa de botones manga corta azul con un pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos negro. "Levantado…¿A estas horas? es sábado" Dijo su madre mientras dejaba el pan en la mesa y una bolsa de papel.

"Si bueno pensé en salir un rato." Dijo Eddie sorprendiendo a su madre.

Era temprano pero no tanto para que resultara extraño "¿Salir?" pero esto estaba completamente fuera de la rutina de su hijo.

"No dices siempre que me deje de caminar por la casa y vaya fuera." Dijo como era una de sus manías ponerse a caminar de un lado a otro mientras trataba de pensar ideas para escena de acción o diálogos básicamente aun seguía imaginando cosas mientras caminaba par meterse en situación o se motivaba con una escena épica más de la cuenta algo que hacía desde niño.

"Desayúnate." Dijo su madre mientras bostezaba "Traje berlinas rellena de chocolate." Eddie cogió y abrió mirando su forma redonda con líneas de chocolate como una ola por encima con la parte baja cubierta completamente dando un mordisco pequeño. Estaban deliciosas pero esta vez era distinto era más delicioso de lo inusual cuando dio el primer mordisco no llego al centro relleno de chocolate cuando lo miro se sentía como cuando su perro babeaba cuando le iba a tirar un hueso podía oír algo en su cabeza babeando con anticipación _ **"Mas."**_

Tras acabar de desayunar subió salió por la puerta y cambio a su traje rumbo a cualquier lugar donde pudiera ponerse a probar sus habilidades de momento podía decir que su capacidad había sido aumentada podía sumar cambio de ropa, telas de araña bueno más bien manipulación y segregación de biomasa y usando su brazo mientras se balanceaba por la ciudad podía sumarle brazos extensible.

Se dejo caer al suelo y de su espalda broto un tentáculo que se adhirió a la pared, Eddie se poso en la pared _"Vale y puedo crear tentáculos ¿Por qué el hentai es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza?"_ Se pregunto mientras seguía su camino.

 **Horas más tarde Dragón de Plata**

Las chicas se reunieron en el restaurante que era lo más parecido a un centro de operaciones con la veterana Yan Li como guía y iluminando con su experiencia y Caleb.

"Chicas este es Caleb." Dijo Will presentando al líder rebelde a Irma, Taranee y Cornelia.

"Irma." Dijo la guardiana del agua presentándose a sí misma.

"Taranee encantada." Dijo Taranee al líder rebelde.

"Y ella es…" Dijo Will siendo interrumpida.

"Soy Cornelia un placer." Dijo dando un paso delante de Will para situarse completa en la línea de visión de Caleb.

"Así que vosotras sois el resto de las guardianas." Dijo Caleb mirándolas chicas jóvenes de la misma edad que Will y probablemente igual de inexpertas apropiadamente decepcionantes pero era todo lo que tenían para combatir a Phobos o quizás no "¿Y has vuelto a ver a la criatura?" Le pregunto Caleb no viendo a la criatura con ellos.

"¿Y de dónde eres?" Le pregunto Cornelia a Caleb.

"Meridian." Dijo Caleb.

"¿Meridian?" Dijo Taranee confusa no habiendo oído hablar de eso.

"Meridian es el mundo que fue aislado por el velo para detener a Phobos por temor a que sus ansias de conquista le llevara a invadir otros mundos." Explico Yan Li.

"Espera entonces ¿es un Marciano?" Dijo Irma señalando a Caleb.

"No conozco Marcia que clase de mundo es." Dijo Caleb aludiendo que se refería a otro mundo distinto al suyo.

"No quiere decir que eres de otro mundo." Dijo Hay Lin como lo que Irma quería decir era que era un visitante de otro planeta.

"Ya lo veo." Dijo Cornelia habiendo tenido un flechazo por el chico encontrándolo bastante atractivo físicamente.

"Hablando de visitantes la criatura esa que llego con vosotros de Meridia ¿Qué fue de ella?" Pregunto Taranee preocupada fuera vista por alguien.

"Tranquila los pasky son unos avariciosos contrabandista asustadizos robara unas pocas cosas rastrera un portal y se irá a Meridian para venderlas." Dijo Caleb conociendo la naturaleza de la criatura

Entonces un sonido procedente de afuera llamo la atención con el grupo saliendo al callejón concretamente el basurero la chicas fueron a la puerta trasera con Caleb haciéndoles señas para que esperaran cuando salió vio en el contenedor a Blunk escarbando.

"Hola." Saludo al resto mientras volvía a escarbar para buscar tesoros que vender del mundo humano.

"Eres tú. Podéis salir no hay peligro" Las chicas salieron para ver a Blunk en el contenedor.

Las chicas se quejaron del olor antes de ver su procedencia"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Taranee mirando a Blunk.

"Oh es adorable." Dijo Hay Lin mirando a Blunk.

"Mantenlo lejos de mi." Dijo Cornelia no queriendo que le pegara el olor.

Más tarde después de que avisaran a Blunk de que intentara no ser visto y pasaban a dentro "Señora Lin." Dijo Will a la persona que posiblemente podría responder a sus dudas. "¿Puede un monstruo adoptar forma humana?"

"Quieres decir como un hombre lobo." Dijo Irma si era eso a lo que se refería.

"En realidad es el monstruo quien cambia a sí que sería lobo hombre." Dijo Hay Lin como era un caso inverso en este caso.

"Lo sabia te gusto." Dijo Irma modo de broma.

"No solo es que si vamos enfrentarnos a un príncipe maligno y nosotras somos novatas con nuestros poderes necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible." Dijo aunque una parte de ella quería darle las gracias por salvarla.

"Coincido con Will." Dijo Caleb como podía resultar útil y necesitaban tanta ayuda como fuera posible contra Phobos. "Y en cuanto a tu pegunta, en Meridian hay criaturas que pueden cambiar de forma o alterar su apariencia con magia pero nunca he oído hablar de esa criatura."

"Como nosotras cuando cambiamos a forma de guardiana." Concluyo Taranee como era el proceso inverso.

"Para estar seguras ¿eres un cambia formas?" Le pregunto Cornelia a Caleb deseando que la respuesta fuera por lo que suspiro de alivio.

"Eso es lo que diría alguien que no quiere que sepan los demás que pueden cambiar de forma." Dijo Hay Lin como bien el sí podrían serlo.

"Me acabo de dar cuenta, te dio el corazón." Dijo Taranee con Wiill asintiendo. "Y te transformaste eso quiere decir que, él sabe que puedes transformarte por tanto conoce nuestro secreto." Dijo como esa criatura ahora mismo conocía que Will era una guardiana.

"Y…" Dijo Cornelia a donde quería llegar Taranee.

"¿Como sabia que el corazón pertenecía a Will? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba en Meridian?" Pregunto Taranee lo que faltaba por cuadrar en la historia.

"Le guió el corazón de Candracar." Dijo Will como eso fue lo que uso como guía.

"¿Y se metió en un portal a un mundo desconocido solo para salvar a una persona que no conocía?" Ese comentario hizo que Will bajara la cabeza eso quiere decir que ellas no lo hubieran hecho.

"Eh nosotras habríamos hecho los mismo por ella." Dijo Irma pasándole la mano por el hombro y arrimándola a ella.

"La duda ofende." Dijo Hay Lin con Taranee asintiendo.

"Por favor." Dijo Cornelia dejando la duda en el ambiente "Lo abríamos hecho incluso mejor que ese monstruo horripilante." Si bien Will acababa de llegar y no estaban tan unidad como las demás no la hubiera dejado en manos de una serpiente gigante para que se la comiera.

"Volviendo al tema Will ¿Alguien te vio siendo secuestrada por Cedric?" Le pregunto Caleb como si había algún testigo o algo que pudiera ayudarlos.

 **Flashback**

"¡Ayúdame!" Dijo mientras estaba atrapado por el reptil en la cola de un reptil humanoide gigante lo miraba siseando su lengua.

"¿Me está jodiendo?" Dijo el chico como eso era incluso más raro que el fusionarse con una masa de biomasa salida de ninguna parte, eso era difícil de superar y lo habían conseguido. No tuvo tiempo para mas como la serpiente humanoide le golpeo lanzándole vario metros hasta salir del callejón al otro lado de la calle.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Quedo pensativa por un momento si no en cierto sentido podía entenderlo ellas mantenían en secreto sus poderes a su padres principalmente porque su madre no le dejaría hacerlo, también eso podría ponerlos en peligro y él la había salvado quizás no confiara plenamente en él y no estaba cien por cien segura de que fuera Eddie pero si lo era cuando se conoció no se acerco a ella o hablo de su transformación respeto su secreto y él la había salvado y si estaba equivocada y no era él lo podrían meterse en problemas si se lo decían. "No…no había nadie."

 **Desguace**

Eddie salto desde a la puerta de un coche saltando en enseguida un salto olímpico con un mortal en el aire y lanzarse hacia delante mientras de sus hombros se formaban dos que se engancharon en la puerta de uno de los coches arrancándola mientras saltaba girando su brazo derecho cambio a una hoja formando una larga espada con doble filo una donde debería estar la mano y la otra al final del codo mientras partía la puerta por la mitad.

La mitad cayendo disparo biomasa contra una anclándola a otro coche mientras y salto cambiando la biomasa a sus manos haciéndole las garrar marcas Wolverine arañando la puerta pero no con tanto poder de corte como la espada solo arañando.

"Genial." Dijo mirando su mano. "Daken." Las garra cambiaron la central desapareció y surgió del antebrazo debajo de la muñecas. "Soy increíble." Dijo tras haber visto lo que podía hacer con el traje era como siempre lo hubiera usado rapidez era capaz de levantar un coche con facilidad, tenía un equilibrio perfecto era asombroso.

 **Más Tarde en su casa**

Entro por la puerta para ver a sus padres. "Has estado fuera todo el día."

"Si bueno me apeteció dar un largo paseo, por cierto recuerdas esas pesas que usabas antes me ayudas a ponerlas en mi cuarto." Dijo a su padre como necesitaba aumentar su masa muscular si quería ser capaz de levantar más peso adicional que el que podía.

"¿Dijiste pesas?" Dijo su madre que estaba en uno de sus dos día libre semanales.

"Si…" Dijo sintiendo la necesidad de volverse más fuerte.

"¿Quien es la chica?" Dijo su padre sonriendo dejando a su hijo parado. "Solo hay un motivo por el que un chico está dispuesto a cambiar ¿quién es la chica?" Le pregunto con curioso con su madre también captando su atención.

El chico se puso rojo porque sabía lo que le tocaría un aluvión de preguntas de sus padres de lo más embarazosas.

"¿Quién es?" Le pregunto su madre con curiosidad.

"¿La conocemos?" Dijo su padre queriendo saber si era alguna que el conociera. "Como se llama."

"No hay ninguna chica." Dijo Eddie queriendo solo irse a su cuarto.

 _"_ _ **La chica de cabello rojo."**_ La voz en su cabeza hizo eco cada vez mas fuerte no era un susurro era claro.

"Ella no…" Dijo si le gustaba pero no iba a reconocerlo como amor más bien atracción pero no iba a reconocerlo y menos por sus padres que se meterían.

"Así que la hay." Dijo su madre emocionada.

"Olvídalo las llevare yo a mi cuarto." Dijo saliendo.

"Creo que es hora de hablar del sexo con nuestro hijo." Dijo su madre como ahora que estaba en plena adolescencia iba a estar confuso y experimentando cambios de hecho a eso le atribuyo su cambio respecto a su rutina de esta mañana.

"No sería mejor esperar a que nos lo pregunte él." Dijo el padre como no vio bueno hablar con su hijo de eso.

Tras finalmente llevar el equipo a su cuarto una camilla con un tubo de hierro atado a las pesas con diferentes pesos cada uno mayor que la anterior así como las pesas pudo levantarlas fácilmente pero con su padre tuvo que hacer teatro.

"Bien ahora recuerda poco a poco no fuerces no queremos que te de un desgarre muscular." Dijo mientras le ponía poco peso tanto en la pila como las pesas.

"Bien ahora sal de nuestro cuarto." Dijo Eddie con su padre confundido.

"¿Hay alguien más aquí?" Dijo no pareciendo haber nadie pero lo cierto es que el cuarto era ahora muy difícil de maniobrar entre el ordenador la cama y los aparatos de ejercicio, me las apañare.

"Espera creo que tenemos que hablar sobre…" El padre busco la mejor manera de suavizar el momento.

"Por favor dime que no ha llegado la charla." Dijo dando así mismo un facespalm deseando ser sordo en ese momento.

"Es posible que hayas notado que tu cuerpo está experimentando cambios." Dijo aunque eso era quedarse bastante corto.

"No me digas" Dijo mirando su camisa negra de materia viva.

"Encuentras a la chicas más atractivas como la que te gusta, pero es perfectamente normal." Dijo como era normal desarrollar atracción por el sexo femenino.

"Por favor para." "Dudo que alguien más tenga una biomsa alienígena residiendo en su organismo."

"Y con el tiempo querrás vivir todas esas cosas que has visto en películas románticas querrás darle la cita perfecta, el primer beso afrontareis dificultades." Dijo su padre como era muy fan de ese género el por el contrario le gustaba lo típico lo comercial.

"Pa te he dicho que no me gustan los romances." Se quejo de las muchas veces que le había dicho que bajara para que la vieran una película de amor y si suena tan extraño como sonaba sobre todo cuando no estaba su madre que prefería noticias y estar al tanto de la política con razón había tres teles en la casa.

"Pues prepárate por que cuando tengas novia y empiecen los cuelga tú, las charlas por teléfono las películas que veréis en el cine de hecho hay una que podría gustarte esa de los vampiros que brillan." Dijo su padre como pronto aprendería a apreciar esas cosas sintiéndose en una nube.

"No absolutamente no." Dijo como ninguna chica merecía la tortura auditiva y visual de esa película.

"Oh vamos hasta el protagonista se llama como tu Edward." Dijo el padre recordándole eso al chico como ya ahora estaba marcado siendo relacionado que la saga más vomitiva de la historia solo superando su asco por un show de internet que se hace en Texas por una empresa con una dentadura y un gallo.

"Primero eso no es un vampiro es un hada del bosque que digo, Es campanilla, segundo si quisiera ver vampiro de verdad vería Ultimate Hellsing eso sin son vampiros eso es una buena trama y con excelentes personajes." Dijo defendiendo una obra maestra del gore digna de admiración con personajes interesantes y batallas sangrientas brutalmente innecesarias.

"¿Es uno de tus dibujitos? no eres ya mayor para eso." Y como siempre desconociendo por completo las aficiones de su hijo ignoraba de lo que estaba hablando dado que asociaba dibujos a algo infantil no viéndolo capaz de desarrollar una buena historia resumiéndolo solo como infatil.

" _Tu ponle Ultimate Hellsing a un niño veras como le encanta."_ Dijo con sarcasmo claro que o bien la violencia lo vuelve insensible o llora y se desmalla de la cantidad de sangre.

"Pero la cuestión es que no tienes que sentir mal por ello y ahora pasemos al sexo…" Dijo cuando iba a comenzar la charla "Es posible que hayas notado que a las chicas de tu clase en comparación como cuando eran niñas les han empezado a…"

"Suficiente." Dijo el chico mientras levantaba a su padre que quedo impresionado por su fuerza y más cuando comenzó a empujarlo.

"No tienes que avergonzarte." Dijo riéndose aun cuando su hijo le cerró la puerta en las narices. "Aun tengo que explicarte lo de las abejas y las aves."

Entonces se sentó sobre la cama de las pesas " _Toda mi vida nunca he sido especial mi vida es exactamente esto normal no tengo padres asesinados, mi padres no tienen trabajos emocionantes, no tengo un Tío Ben, no soy el príncipe perdido de un reino mágico, no desciendo de algo legendario soy solo un tipo anti-social que nunca ha sabido que es ser el mejor en algo no nací con un talento especial, nunca he marcado una diferencia pero el tenerte hubiera cambiado algo."_ Él lo sabia no era especial nunca marcaría una diferencia es como todo el mundo que muere sin ser nada en la vida ni siquiera un apunte en la historia. _**"Pero ahora es distinto no tenemos el uno al otro. Pero tenemos que ser más fuertes."**_

La biomasa desapareció dejándolo solo mientras comenzó a cargar pesas sin la ayuda del simbionte pero si lo ayudo reduciendo considerablemente las toxinas generadas del desgate físico. _**"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"**_ Oía en su cabeza mientras cargaba lo máximo que podía soportar una buena pregunta que quería, marcar una diferencia, reconocimiento, riqueza, admiración, todas pasan por un mismo lugar poder que ahora poseía con ese traje pero aún era incapaz de determinar lo que quería y eso solo lo confundía.

 **Viernes después de 2 Semanas**

Las Guardianas y Caleb volvieron a Meridian debido a que un espía de los rebeldes que ayudo a Caleb dándole la llave para liberarse de los grilletes con los que tendría que haber estado apresado cuando fue capturado, dicha llave fue dejada por Caleb durante la fuga para que las sospechas no recayeran sobre su espía pero Blunk lo vio y cogió la llave para venderla como resultado el espía fue puesto bajo arresto mientras los guardias buscaban la llave.

Caleb descubrió que Blunk había cogido la llave cuando trato de venderle la información de la captura de su espía sabiendo que si la llave no aparecía seria encontrado culpable volvió Meridian solo pero Las Guardianas se pusieron al día con él y juntos entraron al castillo y dejaron la llave a otro guardia que fue culpado injustamente del crimen arrojado al Abismo de las Sombras.

Eddie en cambio permaneció en La Tierra ajeno mejorando sus habilidades con el simbionte y entrenando y entre otras cosas.

"¡Mi bebe!" Chillo una mujer mientras su carrito con su hijo se perdía por una pendiente rumbo a la carretera con un semáforo en verde cuando lo coches pasaban la mujer chillo con la gente horrorizada cuando una figura rescato al niño.

"Oh gracias al cielo, es un mila…" La mujer vio al salvador de su hijo vestido de negro y su dentadura amenazante lo que la hizo chillar.

"Señora tenga más cuidado." Le advirtió mientras saltaba con biomasa acumulada en sus pies y continúo su camino mientras la mujer caía de rodillas asustada con su bebe en su mano y los curiosos miraban como se perdía en el cielo.

 **Instituto Heatherfield**

Eddie miro el tejado mientras miraba a varias direcciones para asegurarse de que estaba solo mientras el simbionte se metía en su interior dejando fuera una camisa negra mientras continuaba bajando por las escaleras.

Tras pasar las primeras horas de clase se encontraba en la cafetería comiendo una vez más como el paria del instituto su mesa era la más vacía siendo apartado del resto pero desde donde estaba tenía una buena vista de Will. _"Te golpea una serpiente humanoide gigante, vas a otro planeta, asaltas un castillo, te cuelas en una mazmorra, peleas con un ciclope todo para rescatarla y no puedes hablar con ella."_ Se lamento para sí mismo no era tan difícil ya habían hablado no era tan difícil ir allí y preguntarle si quería una cita. Lo peor que podía pasar uno el no, dos sus amigas, y tres los insufribles comentarios de Cornelia.

" _ **Ataca cuando este separada del grupo sola es más vulnerable."**_ Las ultimas semana la voz se había hecho más clara mas fuerte incluso habían hablado conversado era una comunicación de emisor receptor, volviendo al presente Eddie dejo de mirarla y paso a su comida viendo que la bandeja estaba casi vacía decidió que tenía bastante y cogió un trozo de chocolate de su bolsillo últimamente lo encontraba muy sabroso oyendo a alguien babear en su cabeza con anticipación.

Mientras caminaba hacia su siguiente hora algo capto su atención "Oye, hoy dan una fiesta sorpresa en casa de Irma es por el cumpleaños de la chica nueva Will." Oyó a una chica hablando con otra.

"¿Vas a ir?" Le pregunto a la chica.

"Apenas la conozco pero una fiesta es una fiesta." Dijo como el hecho de apenas conocerla o ni siquiera eso no era impedimento.

Eddie solo negó con la cabeza nunca lo entendió quizás era el por ser un antisocial pero no le vio sentido a eso ir a la fiesta de otra persona sin tener un vinculo significativo como amistad o lazos de sangre únicamente no por la persona sino por la diversión cuando un cumpleaños significa celebrar que esa persona nació en este mundo es decir hacerla sentir especial aunque solo fuera por ese día único para ella en el que nació.

" _ **¿Vamos?**_ Pregunto la voz en su cabeza.

" _No me han invitado."_ Dijo por qué debería hacerlo que tenían una conversación incomoda que en su defecto fue un interrogatorio _**"Si es una sorpresa como esperas que ella lo sepa y mucho menos te invite?"**_

Oyó en su cabeza entrando en clase de ciencias y como un chiste del destino o un autor tratando de ser gracioso inútilmente en tema de hoy era...

"La Simbiosis que puede traducirse como un medio de subsistencia un vínculo asociativo desarrollado por ejemplares de distintas especies. El término se utiliza principalmente cuando los organismos involucrados conocidos como simbiontes tienen un beneficio de esa existencia en común.

La simbiosis, por lo tanto, es una clase de relación biológica interactiva que mantienen seres disimilares y que suele producir un resultado beneficioso para o por lo menos a uno de los participantes." Explico el profesor con Eddie muy interesado en el tema.

"Se puede distinguir entre varios tipos de simbiosis. De acuerdo al vínculo espacial de los organismos, es posible hablar de endosimbiosis cuando el simbionte se halla dentro de las células del anfitrión o en el espacio que existe entre éstas o de ectosimbiosis el simbionte reside sobre el cuerpo del anfitrión.

La simbiosis puede desarrollarse con distintos grados de integración. En el menor grado, los simbiontes viven uno junto a otro y los dos se benefician de sus respectivas presencias.

No obstante, existen otras clasificaciones de simbiosis igualmente importantes. Así, por ejemplo,

Mutualismo. En este caso las dos especies se benefician claramente de la relación que se establece entre ambas lo que supone que vean mejorar su aptitud biológica. Como trueque de recursos, como una relación de tipo servicio y recurso natural o como dualidad servicio-servicio puede ser el citado mutualismo.

Comensalismo. Bajo dicho término se encuentra una interacción entre dos seres vivos en la que uno se beneficia del otro sin que este segundo se vea perjudicado en ningún momento. Un claro ejemplo es el de los buitres que se alimentan de los restos de las presas que son cazadas por felinos como las panteras o los tigres.

Y parasitismo. Este tipo de simbiosis se caracteriza porque una de las especies que están en relación se ve perjudicada y la otra se beneficia. Un claro ejemplo de ello es el que se produce entre los parásitos que viven en el cuerpo del ser humano y el propio ser humano."

Eso hizo que el chico se mirara así mismo _"No es mutualismo nos ayudamos mutuamente el me da poder y yo…"_ Se quedo pensativo el que le estaba aportando exactamente para que decidiera quedar ¿un hogar? ¿Un cuerpo? ¿Comida? El timbre sonó provocando que el chico saliera dirigiéndose al profesor. _**"No dudes nosotros juntos podemos y somos más fuertes."**_

"Eh ¿profesor?" Dijo Eddie llamando su atención.

"Si señor Wilson." Le pregunto qué quería.

"Eh me preguntaba ¿cuándo es ideal el huésped para un simbionte?" Dijo al profesor.

"Estoy encantado con que encuentre el tema fascinante hay quien cree que la simbiosis podría ser el próximo paso para la evolución del ser humano pero el tiempo no espera y yo tengo otra clase." Dijo el profesor mientras recogía sus notas. "Pero respondiendo a su pregunta la plenitud del cuerpo ya desarrollado pueden sacarse partido ambas partes."

"¿Y si fuera antes digamos un adolescente?" Dijo atribuyendo a que le pasaría.

"Bueno entonces podría ser peligroso el cuerpo al estar en desarrollo podría llegar a un estado en la que la otra parte crecería con la otra parte viéndola su cuerpo como parte de él y por tanto podría llegar a ser dependiente del otro organismo y si llegara a perderlo sería como perder un órgano vital incluso podría no poder vivir sin él." Dijo el profesor uno de los riegos que entrañaría haciendo dudar del chico.

" _ **No, estamos bien la duda ofende solo nos tenemos el uno al otro nos ayudamos, no protegemos juntos."**_ Oyó en su cabeza, _"Si es verdad porque dudo en solo una teoría además ambos nos beneficiamos."_

 **Esa Noche**

"Si estoy en una fiesta." Dijo a sus padres a través de su móvil estando desde las alturas en una casa no era mentira técnicamente. "Si me invitaron aunque fue por pena." Al otro lado oyó a su madre que no se dijera eso "Si tratare de pasarlo bien, adiós." Dijo colgando mirando la casa de Irma desde la distancia. _"¿A quién le importa?"_ Dijo disparando biomasa saliendo de allí _"¿Quién necesita amigos? Siempre al final solo nos tenemos a nosotros."_

Siguió en la ciudad por la ciudad era divertido la sensación de control total que te daba el simbionte desafiar a la física como Prototype paseando.

 **Más Ayuntamiento de Heatherfield**

Un hombre rubio usando varias piezas de túnicas una negra con manga ancha larga de color verde claro con dos piezas de hombro verde. Se encontraba en un despacho buscando varias carpetas y papeles de fechas de nacimiento.

"Esto son demasiado antiguos, la chica es una adolescente necesito datos más recientesss." Dijo encontrando otro para de cajas de archivo. "Ssssssi." Dijo cogiéndolos y abriendo la puerta para salir cuando algo tiro de los papeles tirando unos cuantos al suelo y cogiendo otros.

El hombre rubio miro para ver a Venom "Trece años, trece años, trece años." Venom miro negando con la cabeza. "Trece años, trece años no soy quien para juzgar fetiches sexuales pero ¿no son un poco mayores para ti?" El hombre comenzó a transformarse brotándole garras y una cola mientras aumentaba de tamaño a una serpiente humanoide. "¡Tú!"

 **Flashback**

"¡Ayúdame!" Dijo Will mientras estaba atrapada por el reptil en la cola de un reptil humanoide gigante lo miraba siseando su lengua.

 **Fin de Flashback**

La serpiente salto y Venom se descolgó del techo causando que cayera al suelo mientras corría a poner los documentos a salvo disparando varias redes de biomasa haciendo un saco con ella llegando al ascensor llamándolo mientras la serpiente se acercaba tiro los papeles dentro.

Con su mano trato de arañar a Venom que salto hacia atrás para esquivar dejando espacio para que llegara al ascenso y con su mano sujetar la puerta.

Venom salto y le golpeo en la cara sorprendiendo al reptil humanoide que retrocedió ligeramente frotándose la barbilla impresionado de que la criatura tuviera fuerza suficiente fuerza.

La serpiente humanoide rugió antes de mirar al chico fusionado con el klyntar.

"Entiéndeme me gusta el hentai pero la zoofilia pederastica es mas de los que puedo aguantar y eso que jugado a Taimanin Asagi." El hombre serpiente mando su cola con Venom saltando a la pared anclándose ahí. "Y en tu caso solo podrías meter la puntita." Dijo haciendo el gesto de muy pequeño _**"Malo, malo."**_ oyó quejase de sus intentos de chistes. _"Vale lo admito soy malo con los chistes."_ Dijo él y funciona para ambos.

"Oh y por cierto ¿tienes un buen abogado? por que como Disney te vea es posible que nos demanden aunque lo derechos de live action son de Sony." Dijo esquivando cuando la cola se estrello contra la pared. "Que dura la tienes."

"Nuca te callas" Dijo cuando vio como se posaba en el techo sujeto por la biomasa de sus piernas bocabajo.

"¡Eh hablo Pársel!" Dijo Venom mientras de sus hombros brotaban dos zarcillos apuntando a los ojos del hombre serpiente que lo agarro y tiro al suelo llevando a Venom al suelo que cayó al suelo.

Él lo miro y decidió no perder el tiempo hiendo a por lo que fue buscar cuando dos tiras de biomasa de posaron en su hombros mientras Eddie sorprendentemente la serpiente estaba teniendo dificultades para avanzar.

La serpiente giro sobre si misma envolviéndose en la tela arrastrando al chico y golpearla con su cola por la escalera del pasillo Venom cayo de pie y poniendo biomasa y esfuerzo extra levanto a la serpiente humanoide del suelo y la tumbo delante suyo pero este se las apaño para envolverlo con su cola en el cuelo.

Ambos estaban en suelo cuando la serpiente comenzó a asfixiarlo "Fin del juego." El chico hizo lo único que podía hacer abrir su boca y usar sus colmillos la cara del hombre serpiente se quedo congelada antes de soltar un grito de dolor con Venom aprovechando para escapar formar zarcillos en sus hombros y saltar contra la serpiente humanoide.

 **Recepción del Ayuntamiento**

La WITCH entraron mientras escuchaban el sonido arriba y vieron bajando al ascensor haciendo cling viendo la bolsa que estaba en el suelo y las puerta se abrieron peo no había nadie, corrieron a ella.

"¿Una bolsa?" Dijo Irma mientras se agachaba mirando las redes negras en ella.

Hay Lin miro y toca notándola pegajosa "Es como una telaraña."

"¿Qué hay dentro?" Pregunto Cornelia.

"Son partidas de nacimiento." Dijo Irma causando la confusión del grupo.

"Déjame ver." Dijo Taranee notando las fechas de nacimiento "Todas son de hace trece años." Dijo sacando la conclusión.

El sonido de arriba y un grito trajeron a las chicas.

"Hay que ir ¡Guardianas Uni…" Antes de que Will pudiera continuar detrás de ella un grupo trio apareció usando máscara gritando a la chicas usando máscara ridículas de monstruos con las chicas poco impresionadas.

"¿Uriah?" Dijo Irma al verlo junto con los otros dos miembros de su pandilla.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí bobos?" Le pregunto Cornelia no teniendo tiempo para esto con un lagarto gigante a punto de aparecer en cualquier momento.

Entonces el sonido estridente fue cada vez mayor hasta que Cedric y Venom aterrizaron rodando por las escaleras con Venom arriba preparado para usar sus garras para ser derribado por Cedric de su cuerpo brotaron diferentes parte de biomasa como una red aduriéndose al suelo permitiéndole aterrizar de pie con la boca abierta dejando ver sus dientes lengua con las chicas y chicos y estos ultimo saliendo corriendo después de mirarlo a él y luego a la serpiente gigante.

"Las Guardianas." Dijo Cedric reconociéndolas.

"¡Guardianas Uníos!" Dijo Will con las cinco siendo envueltas por una luz proveniente del corazón de Candracar.

Cuando disipo Will estaba en su forma de Guardiana.

Las demás como ellas habían recibido un aumento de atributos femeninos.

"Agua." Irma llevaba una camisa manga larga azul corta en la zona del estomago con una minifalda rosa con medias azules y botas cortas violetas.

"Fuego." Taranee su pelo cambio a tener una forma parecido a una araña manteniendo las gafas llevando una camisa corta sin mangas con las medias rayadas y un bañador corto por arriba con botas violetas.

"Tierra." Cornelia llevaba una manga larga pero sin hombros dejando visible la zona de su cuello y hombros con una falda rosa larga por la zona del muslo derecho también con medias rayadas y bostas violetas.

"Aire." Hay Lin llevaba un top azul sin manga con las medias y zapatos violetas y un taparrabos largo de color rosa atado con un cinturón azul fino de largo hilo azul que se extendía hasta las rodillas.

"¿Las poses era necesarias?" Dijo Venom como vio a las chicas con sus diferentes trajes adoptando una postura y diciendo cada una su elemento.

"¿Ese es él?" Dijo Irma señalando a Venom si era el del vídeo y el que había salvado a Will.

"Eh chicas, que os parece si primero no ocupamos de la serpiente." Dijo Will como ahora debía ocuparse de Cedric.

Hay Lin usando su poder de viendo hizo que empujar la alfombra contra Cedric que le cubrió la cara y el torso y moviendo sus manos hacia delante intentando cubrirse de un posible ataque.

"¡Ayúdame!" Chillo Taranee desde arribad de una gran lámpara colgando mientras usaba el fuego para calentarla.

Cornelia usando su poder de tierra levanto varias baldosas apuntando a Cedric.

" **¡Déjala caer ya!"** Dijo Venom con una voz más profunda que su yo habitual con Taranee haciéndole caso con Venom estirando su brazo disparando biomasa agarrando la lámpara y tirarla contra Cedric.

"¡Lo hicimos! Dijo Hay Lin pensando que habían vencido a Cedric con la criatura levantándose golpeándola con la cola haciéndole chocar contra la pared.

Cedric se levanto furioso quitándose los restos de la lámpara solo para que Caleb salta agarrándose se a su cuello con Cedric moviéndose contra la pared para chocar con ella de espaldas tratando de derribarlo.

"¡Caleb!" Dijo Cornelia preocupada por él lanzando mas baldosas con Irma aprovechando las tuberías que había dejado descubierta Cornelia debido a la tierras para disparar agua contra él Cedric debido al impacto Cedric retrocedió pero también dieron a Caleb que cayó momento que Cedric lo agarro con su cola y lo arrojo hacia ellas con ellas dejando de atacar para no herirlo lo que provoco que dejaran de disparar y fueran arrolladas por él.

Taranee, Will y Venom miraron a Cedric con Taranee convocando fuego en su mano lo que produjo algo inesperado.

Eddie noto que paso algo raro cuando su la biomasa grito como si la hubieran desgarrado por dentro cuando sin que el ordenara o se moviera de sus espalda la biomasa se anclo la pared tirando de él. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Le pregunto a su cuerpo _**"!DAÑINO PELIGROSOS DEBEMOS PROTEGERNOS MANTERNERNOS A SALVO!"**_ Will y Taranee miraron confundida lo que aprovecho Cedric para golpearlas con su cola.

" _¡Will!"_ Pensó lanzando su tela de biomasa al techo y saltar agarrando a Will estilo nupcial. "¿Estás bien?" le pregunto a Will mientras llegaban al suelo.

"No." Dijo Taranee en el suelo dolorida mientras Venom dejaba a Will en el suelo.

Cedric cogió una gran mesa de madera maciza y la tiro contra ellos con Cornelia volando delante para protegerlos.

"Tengo que ayudarla." Dijo Venom pero en su mente _"No me puedo creer que haya dicho eso."_ Pensó refiriéndome a que estaba ayudando a Cornelia.

Corrió y lanzo mas biomasa de sus muñecas para agarrar la mesa y devolvérsela a Cedric "Lo devuelvo la quería de madera de pino no de roble." Dijo lanzándosela a Cedric que se dirigía hacia las partidas de nacimiento tiradas por el suelo que la destrozo de un golpe. "¿Fue por no traer el recibo?"

Cedric se lanzo a coger las partidas de nacimientos solo para que Venom estirar su mano de biomasa ambos agarraron las bolsas con partidas de nacimiento y tiraron rompiéndolas con Cedric usando su manos más grandes para agarrar varios documentos pero no todos mientras el ruido de las sirenas de policías se oía acercándose.

El miro al grupo a las guardianas y al simbionte preparado para otro asalto "Algo es mejor que nada." Dijo saliendo por la puerta marchándose.

"Para no tener piernas es muy rápido pero yo tampoco soy un lento." Dijo saliendo en su persecución.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Will estirando su mano para que se detuviera.

Venom persiguió a Cedric hacia el portar que conducía a Meridian.

"Eres un insecto muy molesto." Dijo en su forma humana mirando al chico.

"Y tu un escurridizo pederasta de mierda que perpetua el estereotipo de que los tipos con temática de serpientes son malvados." Dijo Venom "Lo siento pensé que era un concurso de obviedades y yo soy muy mal perdedor." Cedric solo rió metiéndose dentro del portal.

Antes que Venom corrió hacia cuando la cola de Cedric lo pateo a distancia con aterrizando en el suelo "Parece que sentido arácnido es algo que no tengo." Dijo levantándose cuando Will llego volando "Bien estas aquí ya es nuestro."

"No." Dijo Will parando a Venom.

"¿Cómo que no? ya es nuestro." Dijo como podían atraparlo aunque estuviera en otro mundo solo era cuestión cruzar un portal.

"Ya está bien por hoy además no sabemos lo que hay al otro lado." Dijo Will como no sabían que podían esperar al otro lado incluso podría ser el propio Phobos.

"¿Y? nos quedamos de brazos cruzados y esperamos a que vuelva a por nosotros." Dijo mientras esperaba.

"No más riesgos, al menos por hoy." Dijo Will sacando el corazón y apuntando al portal cerrándolo.

"Sabes que volverá y ya es la segunda vez." Le advirtió como esa serpiente siempre volvía.

"Lo sé." Dijo Will como esta batalla estaba lejos de terminar. "Por cierto ¿nuevo atuendo?" Dijo mirando el cambio y tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

"Si ¿Te gusta?" Le pregunto.

"Mola el logotipo." Le dijo mientras caminaban, él a ninguna parte ella a reunirse con sus amigas.

"Bueno me voy." Dijo como ya no pintaba nada estando con ella.

"¿No quieres venir con nosotras?" Dijo en referencia al grupo como se quedaron rezagados como le dijeron que se adelantara cuando vio a Venom salir de allí.

"Claro y después os revelo mi identidad secreta." Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Hablando de eso sobre lo que has visto." Dijo Will en referencia a sus transformaciones y la lucha.

"Somos un tumba" Le dijo a ella señal de que no podía hablar porque él podía apreciar lo que era tener un secreto. "Siempre había querido decir esa frase." Dijo marchándose dejando a Will mirándolo.

 **Más Tarde**

La Guardianas regresaban con Caleb sosteniendo varias cajas de pizza. "¿Por qué se marcho?" Dijo Hay Lin decepcionado como quería conocerlo en persona.

"Teníamos que haberle invitado a la fiesta." Dijo Irma pero no como un chiste si todo fue como supuso entonces sus padres ya deberían haber espantado a los invitados lo cual significa mucha pizza que comer o dinero mal gastado.

"Vistes todas esos dientes y esa lengua." Dijo Cornelia recordándole puede que estuviera de su lado pero era espeluznante.

"A mí lo que preocupa son las partidas de nacimiento robadas de chica de trece años, ¿significa eso que Phobos nos está buscando?" Dijo Taranee si eso era motivo para preocuparse aunque si ya había secuestrado a Will que le impedía volver a hacerlo o a sus familias.

"¿Y quién no?" Pregunto Cornelia mientras agitaba su cabello de una manera de soy fabulosa. "Estamos muy buenas."

"Seguro que mis padres ya se han cargado la fiesta espero que os gusten las pizzas porque vamos a tener para rato." Dijo Irma mientras Hay Lin se paro mirando hacia la casa para ver a la madre de Irma salir.

"Tienes razón no están dentro de tu casa." Dijo Hay Lin mientras la vio salir liderando una con una cola de conga con Irma sonriendo no creyendo que lo hubieran conseguido no evitar que la gente se fuera llevando la fiesta a un paso más allá.

"Vamos con los brazos." Dijo la madre de Irma mientras era seguida por la cola.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Osita de Peluche Pelirroja!" Le dijo pasando su mano por el hombro de Will hablando a su lado.

"¿Sabes que sería un regalo genial?" Le pregunto sonriendo "Que no volvieras a llamarme eso." Dijo con Irma riendo mientras Hay Lin se unía a la conga, Cornelia entraba agarrando a Caleb por el brazo, e Irma siguiéndolos dejando a Will en la entrada con un chico acercándose a ella.

Llevaba un sombrero blanco con una sudadera morada y un pantalón blanco con un pelo largo negro y ojos azules Will lo miro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sonrió al chico sin decir nada le cogió las cajas de pizza con una mano y con la otra cogió una de las manos de Will y la llevo hacia adentro.

Mientras en la distancia como un acosador creppy estaba Eddie _"Repasemos no me invitaron a una fiesta, recibí moratones y contusiones resultado de una pelea sin barreras contras una serpiente gigante durante tres pisos pierdo al malo, fracaso en la misión no recupero los documentos estoy solo un viernes por la noche...y Peter Paker se quejaba el por lo menos consiguió a la pelirroja."_ Dijo marchándose de allí a su casa.

" _ **Culpa tuya no lo bastante fuerte, no lo bastante valiente hablar con la chica."**_ Advirtió su otra voz.

" _¿Y me lo dices tú? que te asustaste de una llamita de nada."_ Replico el chico como sintió la biomasa en su cuerpo temblar de terror.

 **Casa de los Wilson**

"¿Qué tal la fiesta?" Le pregunto su madre en el sofá viendo las noticias.

"Estuvo bien." Dijo simplemente con su madre mirándolo dirigirse a su habitación, mientras miraba el televisor.

"Salió de la nada y rescato a mi hijo era terrorífico con muchos dientes y dos manchas en los ojos pero doy las gracias al cielo por salvar a mi hijo nunca podre estarle lo bastante agradecida." se oía por la tele mientras salía el titulo **"El Misterioso Vigilante salva al niño."** Pero la madre no era la única viendo las noticias otras personas la estaban viendo.

 **En algún lugar**

Una figura oscura mira las noticias locales mientras en otra pantalla tiene puesta la imagen de cuando salto un coche con un perro entre sus brazos y otras imágenes y reportes de su avistamiento muy interesado.

 **Otro lugar**

"Esto es malo como pudo escapar a su visión." Dijo una figura desaprobando la presencia de la criatura en La Tierra.

"Debemos hacer algo ese klyntar está corrompido es peligroso el huésped lo está llevando bien pero es solo cuestión de tiempo que ceda a la influencia del simbionte." Dijo como ya había pasado otras veces pero lo que era peor es que estaba cerca de las guardianas y parecía desarrollar sentimiento por la líder.

"O podría ser una aliado formidable en la lucha contra Phobos, la guardianas carecen de bastante experiencia y el podría ayudar en las luchas venideras." Advirtió otra voz como habían sido testigos de las hazañas de su especia en el pasado.

"Es incontrolable cierto que parece tener afinidad por la guardiana del corazón pero esa emoción también puede llevar al huésped a caer más fácilmente." Advirtió otra persona como el amor también era una emoción que podía usarse y retorcerse en odio.

"Mi visión no está clara ningún oráculo ha tenido un visión clara respecto a los klyntar esta variable puede ser caótica e impredecible debo meditar y buscar la solución más adecuada respecto a este giro de los acontecimientos." Dijo como no podía precipitarse con esta decisión dado que si Las Guardianas conseguían derrotar a Phobos se conocieran pero su trato a su aparente aliado podría traer la desconfianza y generar falta de armonía entre el consejo y ellas, pero quizás si el chico demostraba voluntad y él y el klyntar demostraban ser dignos podrían considerar dar a ese klyntar la oportunidad de una segunda oportunidad y llevarlo a su mundo para que reclamara su lugar una vez más como miembro de Los Guardián del Cosmos como era antes de ser corrompido.


	4. Pena y Ejersicio

**Prologo**

Edward Wilson alias Eddie se fusiono con una biomasa alienígena de una especia conocida como Klyntar poco a poco él y su simbionte están llegando a un entendimiento con Eddie viendo al Klyntar y así mismo como un nos en vez de dos entidades separadas.

Mientras han aparecido las nuevas Guardianas del Velo encabezadas por Will junto con Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin junta forman las W.I.T.C.H.

Mientras Eddie trabaja con su simbionte y motivado por este comenzó un régimen de entrenamiento mientras Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin organizaron una fiesta sorpresa para Will. Mientras eso pasaba Cedric la mano derecha de Phobos se infiltro en el ayuntamiento con el objetivo de robar partidas de nacimiento con Eddie apareciendo para enfrentarlo tras una pelea igualada finalmente entraron Las Guardianas a la pelea pero pese al esfuerzo combinado de ellas y Eddie, Cedric escapo llevándose algunas partidas de nacimiento con él para ayudarlo a encontrar a la heredera perdida del trono del Meridian.

Mientras el simbionte atrae la atención de una serie de personas.

 **Desguace**

Eddie seguía practicando con sus poderes avanzando rápido, alzo sus brazos antes de colocarlo delante y disparar biomasa pero no en forma de tela de araña sino como bolas redondas que impactaron contra los coches.

Luego disparo otra tanda pero esta vez hizo que las bolas de biomasa se unieran entre sí en pleno aire formando una red que fue contra la puerta.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Eddie orgulloso de sí mismo con los brazos cerrados y contraídos, luego paso a ponerse las manos a la cintura. _"Suficiente entrenamiento para combate probemos el truco que he estado practicando."_ Pensó mientras respiraba tratando de concentrarse como el color de su traje comenzó a cambiar mezclándose con el entorno despareciendo de la vista como se camuflaba.

Entonces dio un salto mortal con su nueva agilidad no fue muy difícil aterrizando en el suelo pero perdiendo su invisibilidad. _"Vale tomo nota sigilo sin movimientos bruscos."_

Pensó mientras vio el sol ponerse marchándose rumbo a su casa.

Habían pasado días desde la fiesta de Will y ya se había hecho el día de servicio a la comunidad dado que el nuevo profesor de historia el profesor Collins el nuevo profesor de historia decidió adelante el servicio a la comunidad donde le toco limpiar cubos de basura junto con otro chico con gafas que se llamaba Martin.

 **Por el día**

Actualmente estaba en clase de historia donde se estaba repartiendo el último examen que habían hecho con el profesor Collins un hombre de pelo corto castaño con un bigote del mismo color con un suéter azul de cuello abierto que dejaba ver su camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones.

"Buen trabajo Edward." Dijo el profesor entregándole su examen con un nueve. Él lo miro el examen corregido.

Supuestamente por esa nota tendrías que sentirte bien el no, la historia probablemente era la mejor asignatura que se le daba pero una parte de él se preguntaba si verdaderamente se podía considerar un logro dado que simplemente era repetir cosas y memorizar números y hechos ya existentes por lo que no podía considerarse listo así mismo y no podía darse merito viéndolo como demasiado fácil.

El timbre sonó y el profesor Collins era nuevo pero llevaba bastante tiempo como para ver a los alumnos hacer lo típico cuando suena el timbre la gente busca a su círculo de amigos de clase y se juntan esperando la próxima clase en el recreo pero se percato de algo Eddie no simplemente se sentaba solo algo que otros profesores también habían notado, el no tenía amigos simplemente se sentaba solo en los recreos más de lo mismo el chico no se relacionaba con nadie por lo que había oído sus padres y profesores de otros cursos habían intentado que se relacionara mas desde la guardería pero siempre estaba solo salvo cuando su primo vivía en la ciudad y como el ser humano o ya sea porque le deba pena el profesor tubo una idea que le permitía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Los alumnos se preparaban para marcharse a educación física cuando el profesor llamo a una chica pelirroja. "Will ¿podemos hablar?" Mientras Will se paraba esperando se fijo en el segundo pájaro. "Tú también Edaward."

"¿Hemos hecho algo malo?" Pregunto Will quizás había recordado como lo atacaron en forma de guardiana pero si fuera así llamaría solo a ella.

"Bueno eso no es del todo inexacto." Dijo el profesor mirándolo a ambos "Sinceramente tus parcial de historia esta suspenso." Dijo el profesor como había sacado el cálculo haciendo a Will suspirar mientras Eddie se preguntaba por qué le había hecho quedarse.

"No obstante sacaste un cuatro en el examen y creo que eres inteligente, puedes sacar la asignatura con algo de ayuda." Dijo el profesor despertando las alarmas en Eddie.

" _Oh no."_ Pensó Eddie viendo el truco del profesor otro intento más lo peor es que estaba utilizando a la chica que lo atraía como cebo.

"Si estas dispuesta a asistir a tutoría con Edward para conseguir que tu notas suban y si Will consigue aprobar a ti Edward te subiere un punto en la evaluación final del trimestre." Dijo a los alumnos "Siempre y cuando los dos estén de acuerdo."

"Me da igual." Dijo Eddie sin mirarla. _"Di que no."_ Dijo para sí mismo como no quería esto otra vez queriendo que simplemente lo dejaran tranquilo.

Will miro por un momento preguntándose si podría hacerlo no conocía lo suficiente a Eddie y aun sospechaba que él y la criatura eran posiblemente la misma persona pero aún no estaba segura de que lo fueran y quizá si accedía y sus sospechas eran ciertas podían usarlo como excusa para cuando tuviera sus deberes de guardiana por otro lado quien quiere sacrificar su vida personal para coger un libro y estudiar con otra persona y la pruebas del equipo de natación, ser guardiana necesitaba rascar tantas decimas como pudiera de esos estúpidos exámenes. "Está bien."

Eddie apretó sus dientes enfadado para deleite del simbionte que se alimentaba de esa ira aunque también estaba algo confuso.

 **Vestuarios de chicos del gimnasio de Sheffield**

Cuando Eddie se cercioro de que no había nadie uso su simbionte para cambiarse de ropa bueno mejor dicho de apariencia pasando a llevar una camisa manga corta negra sobre una camisa sin mangas con pantalón largo hasta las espinillas con zapatillas negras blancas.

Pero se lo pensó mejor puede tener la apariencia que quiera es un poder simple pero es suyo y puede usarlo como le dé la gana su camisa negra paso a ser una camisa violeta con una balón de baloncesto en diagonal a la derecha metido dentro de una estrella naranja con la izquierda simulando su estela siendo esta un replica del jersey de los Phonix Sun de 1993.

" _Siempre lo mismo."_ Pensó Eddie como ya conocía esta película. _**"Es lo que querías estar con ella."**_ Oía la otra voz de su cabeza, pero él no quería eso no quería que fuera una obligación pero tampoco tenía la confianza para hablar con ella pero lo que le molestaba fue que se compadecieran de él y la pena siempre lo mismo.

 **8 años antes**

Eddie de seis años estaba con su madre era bastante extraño ese día no había ido al colegio lo cual era bueno si se hubiera quedado en casa viendo la tele o jugando a videojuegos pero en lugar de eso estaba en un edificio normal cuando entraron por la puerta vio a otro grupo de niños con peculiaridades extrañas vio a un chico mayor que él jugando con cubos que eran más para bebes a otro niño que parecía que tenia la mirada perdida, otro que parecía un dibujo por qué no mostraba ninguna emoción.

"Mama, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Le pregunto a su madre.

"Hemos venido a ver a alguien." Dijo mirando a su hijo algo preocupada ocultándole que habían venido a un psicoanalista infantil debido a que sus profesores se lo recomendaron, ya sea que buscaban algún tipo de anomalía o algo que diera respuesta a su comportamiento solitario no tenía amigos no hablaba con los demás niños por lo tanto tenía que haber algo una anomalía o quizás temor a que desarrollara psicopatía.

Entraron por la puerta donde había un gran escritorio lo que llamo la atención del niño fue la fila de de dinosaurios de juguete que había sobre la mesa junto con una estantería con libros pero el niño se fijo en los juguetes mirándolos.

"¿Te llamas Edward verdad?" Le pregunto el hombre al chico con el asintiendo. "¿Te gustan los dinosaurios?" El chico asintió con el hombre mirándolo "Puedes decirme el nombre de alguno."

Eddie con su dedo señalo el muñeco de velociraptor "Velociraptor." Dijo recordando el nombre de la película de Jurasic Park que vio por la tele.

"¿Y sabes que come?" Le pregunto el hombre al niño.

"Carne." Dijo Eddie recordando la película.

Siguió señalando a los juguetes de dinosaurios desde el Tiranosaurio Rex a Triceratops con un Diplodocus claro que Eddie siendo un niño lo llamo cuellilargo por la película En Busca del Valle Encantado y señalando lo que comía cada uno.

"Bien ahora puedes hacerme esto." Dijo el hombre dándole un papel con diferentes formas de dibujos teniendo que completar una serie de figuras.

"Mira mama Finlandia." Dijo como uno de los dibujos coincidía con la bandera del país que hacía referencia su hijo.

"¿Tienen familia ahí?" Le pregunto a la madre que negó con la cabeza.

"Le gustan las banderas es capaz de identificar las de varios países solo con verlas." Dijo su madre como era un efecto secundario de la tele y de ver los juegos olímpicos por la tele.

"¿Quiere dibujar?" Dijo dándole un folio con Eddie dibujando una pelota, un dinosaurio, una pelota de baloncesto lo que le causo que le preguntara cual era su equipo y jugador favorito la respuesta es que no tenía jugador favorito pero si equipo finalmente termino los garabatos y se los dio al hombre.

"Bien el diagnostico es que no le pasa nada." Dijo el hombre a la madre de Eddie como encontraba al chico sin ningún trastorno. "Puede llevárselo." Dijo el hombre con su madre y el marchándose.

 **Actualidad**

" _Me veían como un bicho raro cuando a otros les echan la bronca por hablar en clase a mi era porque era demasiado callado."_ Pensó para sí mismo mientras salía del vestuario.

La triste realidad aunque le gustara la chica no tenía ni idea de cómo llamar su atención o expresar sus sentimientos y aunque lo consiguiera no sabría como tener una relación con ella al final eso era lo que era un deseo ilusorio de algo que no iba a pasar.

" _ **Es lo que sucede cuando te comportas distinto a como actúa la sociedad te marcan, te ven diferente, te…repudian."**_ Dijo la voz en su cabeza durante un momento se sintió extraño como si algo se uniera una conexión emocional era un sentimiento extraño de empatía.

 **Gimnasio**

El profesor toco su silbato con los alumnos formando equipos para jugar un partido de baloncesto.

"Hoy jugaremos un partido de baloncesto nos dividiremos en cuatro equipos el primer equipo que meta dos canastas o un triple gana entrara otro equipo." Anuncio el entrenador con la clase eligiendo sus equipos todos excepto uno. "Dos equipos a mitad de cada cancha si uno ha ganado espera a que el otro termine."

"Bien ¿alguien no tiene equipo?" Pregunto el entrenador con Eddie alzando la mano sintiendo vergüenza al sentir todas la miradas puestas en el.

El entrenador vio al equipo que le faltaba y lo puso allí.

"Genial me toca un cono." Dijo Uriha señalando a Eddie en referencia a que probablemente solo sería un estorbo "Solo no me estorbes déjamelo a mí a fin de cuentas soy un genio del baloncesto." Dijo el chico de pelirrojo anaranjado aunque a sus compañeros de equipo no les hizo gracia pero compartían su opinión de que Eddie seria un estorbo para el equipo era solo un juego pero aun eran adolescente de trece años y odiaban perder.

Eddie solo suspiro y se coloco en posición el primer equipo que le toco se podrían considerar extras de clase al otro lado de la pista estaba un equipo que tenia a Will, Cornelia, y Elyo un chicha de pelo rubio desordenado con dos trenzas largas de su pelo y una chica de media melena castaña rojizo con ojos verdes Alchemy Ethel y Matt Olsen el chico que reconoció de la fiesta que le cogió de la mano.

" _Matt Olsen."_ Pensó Eddie _"Las chicas lo ven atractivo, toca la guitarra, canta lidera su propia banda de música, por si todo eso no fuera suficiente tiene un condición física si bien normal la suficiente para poder conseguir resultados en cualquier deporte que decidiera practicar, ahora normalmente pensarías que alguien así sería el clásico Flash Thompson, popular y superficial. Error es un tipo amigable no se mete con nadie es amable, le gustan los animales y no se lo tiene creído no tiene ninguna cualidad que lo haga mala persona en si todas lo ven como el novio perfecto."_ Eddie entonces miro a Will y miro como miraba a Matt que se colocaba para saltar a por el balón. _"Todas."_

" _ **Autocompadecerte y quejarte no te va a ayudar demuestra que somos superiores, gana sin compasión."**_ Dijo la voz en su cabeza, como todo chico desde niño solo destacaba en un deporte, su padre no le enseño a lanzar una bola, para jugar al futbol, hockey casi todos los deportes necesitas de dos personas solo había uno que practicaba el único que podía jugar solo el único que podía decir que era decente el deporte que iba a jugar. _"No me ayudes en esto."_ Advirtió Eddie como esto quería hacerlo limpiamente

El miembro de su equipo y del otro de su lado de la pista saltó ganando el suyo el balón arrojándolo a él. "¡Pásala! Le dijo Uriha como no confiaba en él para llevar el juego o hacer cualquier acción cuando Eddie cogió el balón y corrió hacia la canasta.

Un defensor se puso en medio completamente suelto no estaba colocado o en posición de defensa le subestiman porque es un perdedor eso es bueno no necesita el simbionte para esto es fácil.

Eddie agarro el balón antes de dar un paso con su pierna derecha, otro con su izquierda su defensor lo persiguió tarde ya estaba en la zona con tiempo de sobra alzo su mano derecha palmeando el balón suavemente con el balón cayendo limpio por el aro dando el primer punto a su equipo.

"Nada mal supongo que tuviste la suerte del principiante." Dijo Uriah como se alegraba de ello dado que ahora tenía la ventaja. Pero lo que Eddie estaba escuchando en su cabeza era otra voz que le animaba a ganar pero no como una persona que anima a otra una que quería aplastar a sus enemigos una victoria completa.

El equipo contrario saco con Eddie corriendo rápidamente al que recibió el balón marcándole estrechamente sus cuerpo entraron en contacto mientras Eddie tenia semiflexionadas las rodillas mientras no le dejaba espacio para moverse si intentaba moverse a la izquierda Eddie se ponía delante obligándolo a darle la espalda para mantenerlo alejado del balón.

El contrarío paso a uno de sus compañeros de equipo era un partido de patio de recreo sin organización o marcajes establecido cuando se dio la oportunidad el equipo contrario al de Eddie tiro a canasta fallando como no se quedaron mirando haber si entraba.

Eddie debido a su conocimiento de baloncesto de la liga infantil hizo lo que le enseño su entrenador cuando se tira a canasta ponte bajo el aro. Eddie se puso bajo la canasta de espaldas al resto de la pista mientras el balón iba a caer fuera.

Uno de los jugadores contrarios se situó debajo creyendo que lo cogería fácilmente solo para encontrarse a Eddie apareciendo dando su espalda para notar la posición del contrario "erguido relajado, fácil." Pensó dado que con las piernas flexionadas ahorraba tiempo saltando cogiendo el balón y lanzarlo al cuadro de la canasta tocando el centro con el balón entrando ganando el primer partido.

Cuando se retiraban para esperar a que el otro partido terminara Eddie sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro algo que le molesto "Bien hecho paria sigue así a fin de cuentas no es justo que un genio como yo juegue con estos principiantes." Dijo Uriah lleno de prepotencia por la victoria mientras los otros integrantes y del equipo perdedor cuchicheaban sobre él diciendo suerte, o que no sabían que solía jugar al baloncesto.

"O ponéis la misma intensidad que Wilson o estos partidos van a ser muy cortos." Dijo el entrenador como le gustaba la intensidad con la que Wilson había empezado el juego, luego contemplo el segundo juego hasta que llego la hora del cambio.

El segundo equipo hubo alguna dificultad pero nada que no pusiera manejar Eddie ganaron de nuevo dos a cero pero ahora tocaba el tercer equipo de la chicas y Matt ambos habían ganado los dos partidos pero con una diferencia notable mientras el juego del equipo de Eddie y Uriah se centro en el egoísmo individual, el otro había ganado si bien con dificultad trabajando en equipo.

"Bien vamos a por la racha tres de tres." Dijo Uriah confiado mientras miraba al otro equipo.

"Esto es malo." Dijo Cornelia no le gustaba perder pero mucho menos frente a Uriah principalmente por el mal ganar y su conducta y Eddie dos personas que detestaba pero ese comentario capto la atención de su equipo.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Elyon a Cornelia no siendo capaz de ver el problema, por supuesto que sabía que odiaba perder pero de ahí a decir que estaban mal y tampoco vislumbró el problema que tenía delante a fin de cuentas era un partido de novatos.

Sutilmente Cornelia señalo a Eddie.

"Vaya no sabía que Edward estaba tan en…forma." Dijo Ethel mirando los brazo de Edward el simbionte le había ayudado masajeándolos y flexionándolos durante los ejercicio sumado a la semanas de ejercicio intensivo ayudo a desarrollarlos pero no era una musculatura exagerada sino mas bien los días de entrenamiento le había quitado lo fibroso dejando los brazos mas tonificados y con algo de musculatura, lo inesperado era que como Eddie siempre andaba llevando chaquetas de manga larga siempre ni siquiera cuando hacía más de veinte grados se la quitaba por eso su físico sorprendia.

"¿Y por eso es malo?" Dijo Will si es por condición física no vio tanta diferencia entre un estudiante promedio y un atleta.

"Juego a baloncesto en el colegio de primaria." Dijo Cornelia recordando cómo que fue con su primo a ver uno de sus partidos.

"Solo es un partido de clase de Educación Física solo tratemos de hacerlo lo mejor que podamos." Dijo Matt viendo esto como lo que era nada más que un ejercicio de clase para fomentar el trabajo en equipo y el acercamiento entre los alumnos.

Eddie miro a su equipo contrario el hecho de que estuviera Cornelia no era lo que le importaba si bien no era su persona favorita simplemente la trato como el resto de personas vivir sin hacerle caso, las otras dos no eran nada para él pero Will estaba en el equipo contrario con él.

Le recordaba pero lo que no pudo olvidar fue la mirada de Will cuando Matt fue hacia ella sentía envidia por como lo miraba pero también le sirvió para darse cuenta de que nunca lo conseguiría, lo entendía era culpa suya por no saber socializar o siquiera intentarlo, por ser como era y faltarle la confianza en sí mismo pero esa parte de él que se despreciaba a sí mismo era ahora un susurro comparado con la otra.

 _ **"Demuéstraselo eres superior que eres mejor que él."**_ Esa voz le alentaba a jugar no era la palabra él quería ganar necesitaba ganar no necesitaba ganarle a él necesitaba conseguir la victoria sin importar el costo demostrar que era digno y su resentimiento se intensifico dispuesto a ganar. _"Mi animadora es una entidad parasitaria alienígena."_ Se dijo para sí mismo no pudiendo creer que tuviera una.

En su ojo sin que nadie lo notar biomasa negra se movía en su corneas pero se retiraron cuando el entrenador toco silbato para el salto.

Entre Matt y uno de los miembros del equipo de Eddie ganando el salto dando el balón a Elyon que se lo paso a Ethel mientras Cornelia y Will se movían hacia ella por la pista al ser un partido de gente con poca practica iban a lo loco moviéndose y pidiendo el balón pese a que eso le dejaría atrapados así pensaba Eddie pero él se dedico a marcar individualmente a Matt.

Matt camino para luego sorprender con un aumento de ritmo solo para ser bloqueado por Eddie que se ponía delante de él. "¿Marcaje individual? Lo estas llevando un poco demasiado lejos no soy tan bueno." Matt dijo con una sonrisa sin malicia tratando de relajar el ambiente como Eddie que lo encontraba muy serio.

El balón termino en manos de Cornelia que boto teniendo delante a Uriah "Inténtalo no puedes pasar por este genio."

"Podría pero el tocarte sería algo que me costaría quitarme el olor." Dijo Cornelia provocándolo que se acerco para reclamar el balón momento que aprovecho Cornelia para dar un pase picado con el balón pasando por debajo de las pierna de Uriah en dirección a Will que estaba a pocos centímetros de la canasta tirando con las dos manos mientras su marcador estiraba los brazos pasando por encima.

Eddie que había seguido pegado a Matt toda la jugada abandono el marcaje y corrió para saltar derribando el balón que toco fuera de la línea.

"Fanfarrón." Dijo Cornelia a Eddie que se paró un momento tras escucharla antes de ir a por él balón.

" _Eso ha sido extraño."_ Dijo Eddie se estaba conteniendo en lo que a sus nuevas habilidades se refería pero por que estaba actuando así el tiro si bien pudo entrar o no, era un poco exagerado hacer ese tapón _"Acaso…estoy tratando de impresionarla."_ Dijo si había hecho eso con el propósito de buscar reconocimiento por parte de Will.

"Una cosa no le puedes negar que le pone empeño." Will hablo con Cornelia.

" _ **Si querías impresionarla tendrías que haberle dicho quien eras."**_ Dijo la voz en su cabeza volviendo a hablarle.

Cornelia iba a sacar mientras sus compañeros le pedían el balón esta vez Eddie le dejo espacio a Matt mas del que debería permitiéndole coger el pase de Cornelia desmarcado para encontrarse ambos cara a cara.

Matt boto el balón con Eddie saltando acercándose a él, Matt mantuvo alejado el balón con Eddie presionando.

Matt corrió hacia la derecha solo para que Eddie lo siguiera siempre bloqueándole el camino a canasta obligándole a retroceder con el balón botando.

Matt miro hacia atrás "Lo tenemos." Dijo otra voz con Uriah poniéndose a lado de Matt.

" _Idiota."_ Dijo Eddie como eso dejaba obviamente a alguien en la pista desmarcado y si Matt se la pasó a Cornelia que se la pasó a Ethel debido a que estaba desmarcada con su marcador había ido a por Cornelia junto con otro.

Ethel dio el balón a Will que lo agarro con las dos manos pasándoselo a Elyon que la llamo y la chica de las coletas se viro a canasta con Eddie corriendo poniéndose delante para cerrarle el paso.

"Y me quejaba de él." Dijo Eddie como la ironía era que no estaba jugando en un equipo por eso sus compañeros estaba revoloteando siguiendo el balón como borregos dejando los desmarques.

"¡Matt!" Dijo Elyon lanzándole el balón pero Eddie pudo leer fácilmente la trayectoria cortándolo para asombro de Elyon mientras se daba la vuelta hacia canasta.

Los papeles se intercambiaron con pese a que oía a sus compañeros pedir el balón Eddie los ignoro y cargo de frente encontrándose con Matt a la izquierda por fuera de la zona.

Eddie agarro el balón con la mano derecha sobre el centro del balón y la izquierda en lado izquierdo con las pierna flexionadas preparándose para saltar con Matt _"Esa postula es de tiro."_ Pensó saltando para intentar interceptar el tiro.

Eddie entonces corrió inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante dando botando el balón con su mano izquierda dando el primer paso con su pierna derecha para dar el segundo para impulsarse en el aire y lanzar el balón contra el centro del cuadro chocando el balón que bajo por dentro del aro.

Un silbido se oyó de apreciación no siendo otro que del propio Matt "Eso ha sido impresionante caí por completo en tu truco." Dijo Matt como no le importo lo más mínimo que lo superara y eso le crispaba a Eddie de verdad era tan perfecto que ni siquiera le importaba perder.

Eddie se fue dejando a Matt confundido por que se lo estaba tomando tan en serio "Entrenador." Will llamo la atención del entrenador durante un momento "¿Podemos pedir tiempo muerto?"

"Así me gusta Vadom que te tomes el juego en serio." Dijo el entrenador orgulloso de como Eddie y Will se estaban esforzando uno poniendo intensidad en el juego y la otra bueno no había hecho mucho pero el hecho de que se molestara en parar el juego para buscar una estrategia demostraba hambre de victoria. "Pero date prisa." Dijo mirando su reloj.

"¿No estamos exagerando un poco?" Dijo Ethel como pedir tiempo muerto en un juego era algo exagerado.

"¿Prefieres oír fanfarroneando a Uriah el resto del día de cómo gano?" Dijo Cornelia como probablemente presumiría de haber ganado a todos.

"¿Qué has pensado?" Le pregunto Matt a Will que se quedo embobada un momento sacada de su trance por la toses de Cornelia pidiéndole concentración.

"Creo que la mejor forma de ganar esto es jugárnosla." Dijo Will al resto como era la mejor manera dado que si acercaban a la zona Eddie fácilmente leer el balón y aunque metieran aun tendrían que defender un ataque.

"¿Quieres decir ir a por el triple?" Pregunto Elyon si ese era el plan

"No y si." Dijo Will mientras se le ocurrió una idea.

Los otros dos equipos se acercaron como ya habían acabado su partido.

Mientras Will cogía el balón si algo noto es que Eddie sobre todo se centraba en un marcaje Matt dejando al resto jugar pero sin la misma intensidad lo que le daba más posibilidades de mover el juego.

Matt camino con Eddie siguiéndolo sin quitar la vista del balón o mejor dicho de la que lo manejaba. _"Me está alejando de la zona."_ Se percato Eddie y se detuvo dentro de la zona de tiro libre pero no cambiaba mucho un pase de esa distancia podía ser interceptado y si se daba el caso correría a molestar a lanzador.

Will se la paso a Elyon "¡Cornelia!" Dijo ella con la mayoría del equipo contrario dirigiéndose allí para tratar de interceptar.

Elyon sonriendo dejo devolvió el balón a Will que corrió hacia la zona de tres con el resto siguiéndola menos Matt que tenía que mantenerse fuera.

Will se la paso a Elyon otra vez "¡Cornelia!"

"Esta vez no voy a picar." Dijo Uriah con aire de suficiencia mientras el balón termino en una Cornelia desmarcada que la tiro hacia atrás cogiéndola Ethel con Matt corriendo en su dirección siendo seguid por Eddie que cruzo los brazos y estirados hacia abajo realizando un bloqueo defensivo impidiéndole pasar.

"¿Por qué te importa tanto ganar este juego?" Le pregunto Matt como lo estaba llevando quizás demasiado lejos no obteniendo respuesta.

" _¿Quién quiere ser un perdedor?"_ Pensó Eddie como estaba harto de sentirse así consigo mismo pero desde que consiguió el simbionte estaba perdiendo esa sensación y muchas otras dormidas en él.

Entonces vio como Will volvió a recibir el balón en la zona de tiro libre alzando su mano con su marcado poniendo sus manos en alto con Will marchándose por el lado derecho ganando la ventaja había limitado a Eddie haciendo una finta.

Eddie fue hacia ella bloqueándole el camino y entonces Will cogió el balón con dos manos. _"Ya solo puede dar dos pasos por lo que…"_ Pensó cuando la vio saltar inclinada hacia adelante en un postula inadecuada únicamente destinada a lanzar el balón tan fuerte como pudiera por lo que Eddie concluyo que era un tiro a canasta por lo que salto para intentar taponar con su mano derecha.

" _Te pille."_ Dijo para sí misma mientras lanzaba el balón suavemente a la derecha atrapándolo Matt que corrió hacia la canasta.

Eddie nada mas su piernas hacer contacto con el suelo lo persiguió como un depredador. _**"Deja de contenerte nadie lo notara."**_ Oía en su cabeza diciéndole que usara su plena potencia se la quitaría y encestaría antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

Pero Eddie se negó a usar la fuerza extra del simbionte y corrió en una imitación Matt cogió el balón y dio dos pasos acercándose a canasta con el ultimo siendo el impulso para el salto Eddie saltando también saltando.

Matt alzo el balón Eddie movió su mano derecha en un movimiento horizontal apuntando al balón quitándolo de la mano de Matt haciéndole un tapón mandando fuera el balón, mientras Matt cayo y debido a la posición de Eddie tampoco pudo evitar que ambos se arrollaran cayendo al suelo Matt de frente y Eddie de espalda con ambos rodando terminando Eddie por fuera de la pista de lado y Matt dentro.

Todos se acercaron para ver como se encontraban Eddie se levanto mientras Matt negó con la cabeza. "No puedes darme ni una pequeña victoria ¿no?" Dijo Matt extendiendo su mano esperando que lo ayudara a levantarse solo para ver como lo ignoraba e iba a buscar el balón.

"Vaya imbécil." Dijo Elyon molesta por como dejo a Matt colgado en el suelo cuando finalmente fue ayudado por otro de los miembros del equipo contrario.

"Eso…no es propio de él." Dijo Cornelia extrañada por ese comportamiento una cosa era ignorar conversaciones o hacer el vacio pero esto era algo que no esperaba ver en él incluso si no le agradaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunto Will no entendiendo.

"Cuando lo vi jugar esa vez…su equipo perdió por su culpa." Dijo Cornelia recordando ese día.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver?" Pregunto Elyon no viendo diferencia.

"Perdió por que en la última posesión uno de los miembros del equipo rival piso sus propias ligas y se dio de bruces contra el suelo en ese momento él le ayudo a levantarse justo cuando le pasaron el balón haciendo que este saliera y su equipo perdiera la posesión perdiendo el partido." Dijo Cornelia recordándolo incluso para ella pese a la pobre imagen que tenia de Eddie reconoció que fue un gesto muy deportivo y estúpido pero noble y aún lo recordaba en su mente.

"Quizás sus compañeros le culparon y le ha quedado trauma." Dijo Ethel una posible explicación a su cambio de comportamiento.

"O más bien el hecho de no tener amigos los ha vuelto un sociópata completo deshumanizado." Dijo Cornelia mientras se posicionaban para terminar el partido.

Will se quedo quieta por un momento mientras le vio dar el balón al entrenador y volver a la pista no es la primera vez que lo escuchaba y sabia lo que era no tener amigos de verdad hasta hace poco.

El tiempo de clase se acababa con Will pasando junto con Matt dándole el balón para que sacara. "¿No la jugamos?" le pregunto Matt si quería arriesgar al triple.

" _¿Por qué lo lleve tan lejos?"_ Se paró a pensarlo por un momento el por qué había llegado al extremo de pedir tiempo muerto para hacer jugada anterior quizás fue por su intento de agradar a Cornelia y sus amigas ahora que era parte de ellas, ¿quería impresionar a Matt? o quizás ver las ganas y ansias de ganar de Eddie la motivo para tomarlo en serio. Will asintió pasándosela a Matt que estaba en la esquina por fuera de la línea de tres y adopto la misma pose que Eddie cuando fingió la finta.

" _Ahora lo entiendo si agitas los dedos puede hacer girar el balón cuando lanzas dándole más efecto."_ Pensó Matt mientras se jugaba el triple por supuesto no hay dos sin tres. Eddie salto pero la postura de Matt era buena el balón paso por encima de su mano a unos centímetros de sus dedos pero sin que pudiera tocarla en verdad era un buen tiro.

" _No voy a perder."_ Casi imperceptible por debajo de la uña de su dedo central convoco biomasa liquida que toco el balón que si bien siguió en el aire cayendo en el aro tambaleándose pareciendo que podía caer dentro pero termino saliendo se hacia afuera terminando en las manos de un jugador.

Uriah tiro hacia arriba en un movimiento torpe con el balón entrando dando la victoria final a su equipo.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Uriah con el su mano derecha levantada "¡Soy un genio os lo dije!" Dijo comenzando a presumir de haber ganado los tres partidos. "¡Soy Uriah Magic Jordan!

Cornelia solo suspiro negando con la cabeza como odiaba perder y mas contra Uriah y en una menor medida Eddie.

"Al menos ganamos dos partidos." Dijo Elyon viendo la parte positiva.

Matt miro a Eddie "Buen partido." Dijo tendiéndole la mano otra vez felicitándolo pero Eddie solo se marcho otra vez dejando confundido a Matt ya que pensó que con todo terminado se habría calmado.

Mientras Eddie se marchaba miro su mano concretamente ese dedo indice _"Yo no quería ganar así."_ Dijo como quería ganar por sí mismo, _**"¿Cual es el problema? querías ganar y ganaste."**_ Dijo el simbionte cuando perdía a un juego se molestaba como un niño chico con un rabieta a veces reiniciaba la consola y ganaba pero se sentía vació como ahora _"¿Que importa? yo gane."_ Pensó como eso era lo único que importaba.

 **Después de clases**

Eddie se preparo para irse a casa cuando se encontró con Will esperándolo.

"Hola." Dijo ella acercándose a él.

"Hola." Dijo Eddie tras un incomodo silencio entra ambos decidió hablar "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Acordaste darme tutoría respecto a las clases de historia." Ella le recordó como habían tenido esa conversación con el profesor Collins esta mañana.

"Mira, solo estudia por tu cuenta no quiero que te veas obligada estar conmigo." Dijo Eddie como queria evitar esto sobre todo con ella de todas las personas.

"Pero es que quiero hacerlo." Dijo Will causando que Eddie se sonrojara.

"Eso ha sonado muy mal." Dijo aunque sabía lo que significaba como ella también lo hizo.

"Lo que quiero decir es..." Dijo ella tratando de explicarse.

"Oíste de Cornelia que no tengo amigos eso te da pena y te doy pena porque me ves solo y marginado y por eso tratas de hacer esto para que no me sienta excluido no pasa nada estoy acostumbrado pero no te obligues a ti misma a estar conmigo si no quieres hacerlo." Dijo Eddie como estaba harto de que compadecieran de él la sorpresa fue que lo admitió abiertamente normalmente solo con decirlo lo hubiera hecho sin mediar palabra.

"Yo tampoco tenía amigos de verdad en mi antiguo colegio." Dijo Will captando la atención de Eddie. "Mis padres…se divorciaban y por pena todos comenzaron a acercarse a mí pero…ni siquiera les caía bien a la mayoría." Dijo recordando esa etapa triste entendiendo mas a Eddie de lo que creía pero el encontró amigas y todo gracias a que Hay Lin se le acerco luego vino el colgante, las serpientes gigante, los planetas alienígenas gobernados por príncipes tiránicos queriendo gobernar el universo, los secuestros pero gano amigas, podía admitir que había algo de pena, pero también algo de empatía entendiendo su situación y que necesitaba aprobar historia. "Pero aquí estoy nueva ciudad, nueva escuela y nuevos amigos."

" _ **Usa tu dolor para hacer que se acerque a ti."**_ Dijo su compañero de cuarto como podía usar eso a su favor para manipularla y acercarse a ella y hacerla suya.


	5. Sesión de Estudio

**Prologo**

Edward Wilson alias Eddie se fusiono con una biomasa alienígena de una especia conocida como Klyntar poco a poco él y su simbionte están llegando a un entendimiento con Eddie viendo al Klyntar y asi mismo como un nos en vez de dos entidades separadas.

Mientras han aparecido las nuevas Guardianas del Velo encabezadas por Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin junta forman las W.I.T.C.H.

En un día normal de escuela Eddie recibió la oferta de su profesor de Historia de ser el tutor de Will pero esto se debió como Eddie sabia a la pena que daba a los demás porque siempre estaba solo sin buscar compañía o amistad lo que le hacía que los demás lo vieran como un bicho raro trato de ignorarlo centrándose en el partido de baloncesto de Educación Física pero si bien pudo contenerse de usar el simbionte vino una inesperado deseo de ganar y aumento de competitividad hasta tal punto que en el último partido donde cada vez le podía más el ansia de victoria llegando a recurrir al simbionte par ganar.

Tras el resto del día Will se acerco a él para que le diera esa sesión de estudio, mientras sus amigas fueron a la nueva librería de la ciudad guiadas por Cornelia por libros para los próximos parciales y por libros quiere decir ojear al librero que llevaba el negocio.

 **Después de clases**

"¿Por qué esta librería?" Pregunto Hay Lin mientras miraban la planta baja de un edificio con libros en el escaparate mientras afuera un hombre de cabello rubio con una larga coleta con una camisa blanca con un pantalón vaquero azul con zapatos marrones mientras estaba recogiendo material de unas cajas depositadas en la acera a la entrada de la tienda. "¿Por qué no podemos comprar las guías de estudio en el centro comercial?"

"Por qué las librerías del centro no tiene un dependiente…" Elyon que estaba con las chicas llevando un jersey manga larga morado con líneas horizontales de color violeta oscuro con una falda violeta y botas marrones dijo esperando a que Cornelia continuara la frase ya que había sido ella la que se había fijado en el dependiente.

"Con ojos negros y una sonrisa endiablada." Termino Cornelia la frase mirando al dependiente revelando el motivo por el que habían ido a ese lugar.

Las chicas sonrieron no sorprendidas de esto menos una Taranee en ese momento tenía sus pensamientos en su primero cero que pensó que había sido injusto pues insistía que el despistado profesor había perdido su trabajo de Teseo y El Minotauro. "Tal vez si vuelvo sobre los pasos de Paddington lo encuentro en un arbusto, o sobre el asfalto, o la acera." Hablaba para sí misma pues las demás no les prestaban atención al tema.

El grupo cruzo la acera entrando a la tienda mirando el interior que era bastante amplio pareciendo más una biblioteca que un librería debido a las estanterías llenas de libros siendo casi imposible encontrar alguna vacía y en su lugar libros desperdigados por el suelo o el mostrador y había varias cajas con más libros.

"¡Hola!" Dijo Cornelia tratando de llamar la atención del dueño para tener un mejor vistazo de él. "¡¿Dónde están los libros de los parciales?!"

"Por todas partes." Dijo el dependiente desde las sombras si salir a la vista de sus clientes. "Pero hay más en la trastienda." Le dijo como podían adentrarse más adentro para buscarlo los libros el grupo se adentro terminando dividiéndose con Irma, Hay Lin y Taranee y Elyon y Cornelia por otro.

Mientras Cornelia y Elyon exploraban el dueño se mostro a los dos chicas de cabello rubio sorprendiéndolas debido a como se deslizo por fuera sin que notaran su presencia hasta que decidió mostrarse. "Perdonad el desorden aún estoy instalándome."

"Oh yo también, me llamo Cornelia." Dijo ella de manera coqueta tratando de parecer tan agradable como le fuera posible.

"Elyon Bronw." Dijo Elyon sonriente imitando a Cornelia mientras se tocaba el cabello "¿Qué tal?"

"Rick Hoffman." Se presento a la dos mientras el resto seguía ojeando libros adentrándose más en la tienda y Blunk convenientemente se coló por el conducto de ventilación de esa tienda.

El pasante babeo con anticipación buscando su objetivo encontrándolo un papel atrapamoscas colgado en el techo con varias moscas adheridas a él mientras Blunk gateo hacia la dirección de la trampa para insectos "Tienda vieja, moscas nuevas." Dijo mientras agarraba el papel y se lo metía en la boca y lo tragaba como si fuera un espagueti para sacarlo después dejándolo impoluto.

Hay Lin mientras exploraba la tienda sintió una naturaleza extraña venida de un libro que hacía que su poder reaccionara liberando una ráfaga de viento leve pero lo bastante poderosa para arrastrar libros y algunas páginas junto con el polvo. "Chicas, chicas." Les llamo siendo Irma y Taranee la primeras en llegar mirando el libro.

El dueño de la tienda se tenso por un momento y salió fuera de la tienda donde se encontraban Cornelia y Elyon con la primera volviendo a entrar "Bueno voy a buscar mi libro de historia, como si sirviera para algo La Eda Media esta tan pasada de moda." Dijo volviendo a meterse dentro de la tienda.

"La coleta que lleva es una monada." Dijo en voz alta cuando se adentro llegando al mismo lugar que las demás.

"Corny mira las letras de este libro." Dijo Irma molestando a Cornelia odiando ese apodo hecho del que se quejo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto confundida.

"Es como la escritura del grafiti del Metamundo." Dijo Taranee como reconoció la misma letra que Hay Lin escribió en su mano después de que ella y Will encontraron mientras pintaba la estación de tren como parte de su servicio a la comunidad.

"Me pregunto si contendrá la misma escritura." Dijo Hay Lin mientras extendió su mano para agarrar el libro tocándolo con su dedo desatando una luz que envolvió a las cuatro con las cuatro desapareciendo todo esto visto por Blunk que se preocupo cuando las vio desaparecer.

"Chicas." Dijo mirando el pasillo vacío desde las alturas de una estantería no viéndolas por ninguna parte "Y no chicas

"¿Chicas?" Dijo Elyon llegando a esa zona para no encontrar a nadie. "¿Cornelia?" Llamo a su amiga no obteniendo ninguna respuesta lo que la llevo a poner sus manos en sus caderas indignada pensando que se habían ido sin ella.

 **Mientras momento antes Will y Eddie**

Eddie decidió ayudar a Will cumpliendo su parte del trato sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades con ella solo se limito a Will lo miro por un momento no viendo a Eddie sino a la criatura que la salvo teniendo en su mente aun la corazonada de que era él.

"¿Cómo exactamente me va a ayudar un chicle a aprobar historia?" Le pregunto Will mientras miraba los sabores disponibles.

"Todo a su tiempo pero nada de múltiples sabores elige un sabor y ya puede gustarte estarás mascando mucho tiempo." Le advirtió que eligiera un sabor que le gustara porque lo iba a saborear mucho tiempo decantándose por el de fresa.

Después al paraqué y se sentaron en una mesa vacía de las que usaban la gente para jugar al ajedrez no había nadie en ese momento así que supuso que no les importaría Will comenzó a masticar el chicle mientras miraba los apuntes de Eddie. "Entonces en teoría el sabor del chicle me va a ayudar a aprobar."

"No el sabor chicle que queda en tu boca refrescara a tu cerebro haciéndote recordar." Dijo Eddie mientras siendo previsor cogió su libro junto con el libro de Will y comenzó a subrayar.

"¿Funciona?" Le pregunto cómo era así que aprobaba.

"No lo se me lo enseño un amigo pero nunca lo he intentado." Dijo Eddie como nunca lo había hecho.

"Entonces ¿soy tu cobaya?" Dijo Will con sarcasmo pero intentando relajar el ambiente ella no era precisamente el alma de la fiesta pero nunca creyó que fuera posible que Eddie pudiera ganarla en eso Cornelia tenía razón en una cosa era muy distante. Eddie guardo silencio por lo que paso a ojear sus apuntes. "Lo siento no entiendo tu letra." Dijo viendo su horrible gramática siendo algunas cosas ilegibles.

"Tranquila lo supuse por eso estoy subrayando el libro." Dijo Eddie sabiendo que probablemente se estaba aburriendo. _**"Intenta el dialogo hablare de tus logros impresionara."**_ Dijo su yo interino había tenido varios anfitriones pero nunca uno que se menospreciara tanto a sí mismo. "Pero memorizar el libro es imposible a menos que tengas memoria fotográfica y repetir no te va ayudar tienes que copiar y traducir a tus palabras."

"Con mis palabras vale entonces hace mucho tiempo el un lugar que no conozco hubo una fiesta producida por que no querían que su madre les quitara dinero de la paga y harto de las normas de su madre de independizaron y se marcharon de casa." Dijo Will suspirando como veía imposible memorizar tantas fechas y los eventos y se estaba empezando a aburrir. "¿Cómo lo haces?"

"Lo pones como si fuera un estudiante de dieces." Dijo Eddie como eso no es lo que era solo era juzgado basado en un estereotipo.

"¿No lo eres?" Dijo Will sorprendida pero es cierto que no conocía su historial académico de hecho no sabía nada de él.

"Claro mira ese tipo callado sin amigos como no tiene amigos tiene mucho tiempo que probablemente usa para estudiar todos suponen automáticamente que soy inteligente pero no lo soy más bien mediocre y se me dan falta la mates." Dijo el sincerándose con ella entablar una conversación larga era raro para él incluso se preguntaba porque se estaba diciendo esto.

"Ya tenemos algo en común." Dijo Will como ella también aborrecía las matemáticas, pero detecto algo que se veía raro desde el otro lado. "Pero en historia destacas." Dijo en un intento de animarlo.

"Que tiene de difícil historia es solo memorizar fechas y cosas que ya pasaron no es algo complicado solo soy bueno en algo que es muy fácil." Dijo el no sitiándose especial _**"La historia es importante te permite tener una mejor compresión y conocimiento de tu enemigo."**_

"¿Porque te menosprecias a ti mismo? si no fueras bueno Collins no te hubiera elegido como mi tutor." Dijo Will como eso demostraba que tenía fe en él.

"Ambos sabemos que es por el mismo motivo que tú estás aquí." Dijo Eddie como era un vano intento de forzarle a entablar amistad no sería malo estaba acostumbrado pero tener a la chica que te gusta delante de tus propias narices y saber que esta fuera de su alcance.

Will viendo como la situación se había vuelto tensa e incómoda "Al menos tú la apruebas."

"Eres lista estoy segura de que puedes sacar esto sinceramente creo que no me necesitas para sacar esto." Dijo Eddie como por lo menos debía intentar ayudarla con esto.

"Si claro por eso me cuesta tanto aprender algo que según tu es la asignatura más fácil." Y la situación se había invertido.

"Oye durante el partido llegaste a pedir tiempo muerto y planear un estrategia." Dijo Eddie como eso lo dejo impresionado que se tomara tan en serio como él el partido.

"Supongo que te vi tomártelo tan en serio que se me contagio algo de esa competitividad algo pero Cornelia dijo que habías cambiado respecto a cuándo jugabas." Dijo Will sacando el tema casual.

"¿Cuando perdí un partido por ayudar a un contrario?" Pregunto cómo ese día si lo recordaba.

"¿Se enfadaron contigo?" Le pregunto Will si sus compañeros se metieron con él por eso lo que le llevo a jugar tan agresivamente contra Matt.

"Peor." Dijo Eddie recordando ese día. "Me aplaudieron." Lo recordaba como eso fue peor se sentía decepcionado por haber perdido y mal consigo mismo.

"¿Y porque esos es malo?" Dijo Will como ese gesto debía de ser algo por lo que sentirse orgulloso por la deportividad que demostró.

"No estamos desviando del tema." Dijo Eddie como esto no tenía nada que ver con el estudio "Dime algo que te guste."

Will quedo levemente conmocionada por esto preguntándose si no era eso muy personal. "¿Y eso no es cambiar de tema?"

"Es lo que hago cuando me cuesta mucho ahora mismo estas aburrida por qué no te interesa pero dime algo que muy poca gente sabría sobre algo que te guste." Dijo como eso solía pasarle muy a menudo.

"Bueno algunas ranas pueden cambiar de sexo." Dijo Will lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza aunque podía haber dicho cualquier otra cosa que eso.

"Ahí lo tienes sabes eso porque te gustan las ranas y como te gusta tu cerebro asimila esa información más fácilmente en cambio si te resulta tedioso y aburrido no la asimilas de buena gana por lo que tu cerebro suprime o la sobrescribe más fácilmente." Dijo Eddie como él creía de esa manera caso práctico se conocía varios nombre, ataques historia de sus personajes o resúmenes de sus historias favoritas pero lo que era memorizar ecuaciones matemáticas era tedioso.

"Oh bien solo tengo que agregar las ranas a la historia." Dijo aunque en tono sarcástico viéndolo como algo imposible. "¿Me dices cómo?"

"Vale bueno entonces tratare de hacerte yo el resumen." Dijo Eddie mientras comenzaba a explicarle la lección tan corta y simplificada como pudiera lo que llevo un tiempo.

 **Más Tarde**

"Por fin lo estoy entendiendo." Dijo Will como gracias a la explicaciones de Eddie comenzaba a sacar los conceptos "Es como dijiste si lo miro como serie de televisión puedo quedarme con la básico y luego darle detalles al porque paso, pero aun tengo problemas con las fechas."

"Podrías asociarlas al algo que te guste yo lo asocio a datos particulares el titulo de una película el numero de un jugador o algo que solo tu sabrías." Eddie le explico su manera de memorizar fechas completas.

"Vale lo tengo esta por ejemplo eh…vale la canción número siete de mi disco favorito el mes del cumple de mi abuela y el capitulo favorito de mi serie de la infancia." Dijo Will probando su consejo mientras el sol desaparecía y la noche comenzaba a abrazar el cielo.

"¿Qué usas tú para las fechas?" Le pregunto movida por la curiosidad.

"Oh bueno varia el dorsal de un jugador de baloncesto, un películas, el número de miembros de un equipo variante." Dijo Eddie su truco asociativo.

"¿Y te funciona?" Le pregunto Will como de efectivo era.

"Tengo que trabajar con lo que tengo." Dijo Eddie como todo lo que podía hacer era trabajar con su mente distraída por cosas ajenas pero aprendió a trabajar con lo que tenía.

"Os lo digo lo vi pasar por la ventana de mi casa." Dijo un niño que pasaba por allí a sus amigos mientras se marchaban a casa.

"Si claro que si." Dijo otro de los chicos no creyendo su historia.

"Es verdad era negro con dientes afilados y se movía como Spider-man." Dijo como lo vio desplazarse por la ciudad de la misma forma que el famoso personaje de Marvel.

Eso hizo que Will decidiera probar suerte "Tú…¿qué opinas de esos rumores de esa criatura?"

Por un momento se quedo quieto pensativo preguntándose que pasaría si le dijera que era él a fin de cuentas la salvo y quizás eso lo ayudaría a verlo de otra manera y podía ayudarlo a que ella lo viera de otra manera quizás un atajo para conseguir que se fijara en él pero no solo se trataba de identidad y no podía correr el riesgo de que lo pusieran como objetivo o arrastrar a sus padres a esto. "No lo sé nunca lo he visto ni creo que exista más bien un truco publicitario."

Will no pareció muy convencida con la respuesta también tuvo que meditar lo que le iba a pedir si era él la idea era que se uniera a ella para que ayudara contra Phobos pero tampoco podía pedirle eso arrastrarle a una pelea que no era suya pero también quería aunque una parte de ella se preguntaba por qué cruzaría una dimensión entera solo para salvarla a ella pero ¿Por qué?

Y entonces vio una mano verde con larga llamando su atención desde un arbusto detrás de ella "¿Blunk?" Dijo Will mientras miraba movió su mano derecha tirando su libro con Eddie agarrando en el aire debajo de la mesa y Will entonces tiro un bolígrafo hacia el arbusto donde estaba Blunk "Vaya que torpe soy, voy a buscar mi bolígrafo que cayó justo allí en ese arbusto. Ahora vuelvo."

"Te ayud…" El chico rubio fue cortado con Will saliendo corriendo hacia esa dirección.

"No está bien." Dijo ella mientras miraba a Blunk que tenía el bolígrafo sujeto.

"Bastón limpia oídos." Dijo Blunk limpiándose sus orejas con él antes de llevárselo a la boca para disgusto de Will.

"Blunk ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto Will la respuesta era o que algo malo paso o que estaba buscando o encontrado un objeto para intercambiar.

Blunk entonces recordó por que fue a buscar a Will "Chicas gran problema ven." Dijo preocupado recordando el motivo por el que vino.

"¿Qué?" Will estaba confundida no entendiendo a que se refería

"Chicas, no chicas desparecer." Blunk explico preocupando a Will que corrió a buscar sus cosas.

" _ **¿A qué esperas para decirle que quieres procrear con ella?"**_

"Eso no es ir rápido es poner el turbo." Dijo Eddie sintiéndose incomodo con eso.

" _ **¿No es esa la finalidad del cortejo a las hembras?"**_ Dijo su simbionte viéndolo con el fin del medio de la reproducción de la especie.

Eddie se pudo en blanco preguntándose como responder a esa pregunta nunca nadie ha dado un respuesta precisa al amor algunos dicen que se forman después de tiempo, otros que lo sabes al momento de conocerla, otras que está determinado incluso antes de su nacimiento él no tenía una idea clara era partidario de que surge con el tiempo o puede que se dijera eso porque se aferraba a esa idea.

"Perdona tengo que irme." Dijo Will mientras recogía sus cosas tan rápido que su mochila cayo saliendo el Corazón de Candracar con Eddie inclinándose para agarrarlo junto con Will con ambos tocándolo cuando Will vio la mano de Eddie tocando el corazón el recuerdo de su última visita a Meridian vino a su mente. "No espera." Dijo preocupada por lo que podría pasar.

 **Flashback**

Bajo la superficie de Meridian se encuentra La Ciudad Infinita una antigua ciudad subterránea construida hace tiempos inmemoriales refugio del Ejercito Rebelde que se oponen al Príncipe Phobos y de La Maga una antigua hechicera de gran poder y conocimiento mágico e histórico de Meridian.

Después de que Will se desmayara a causa de la extraña escritura encontrada en el grafiti del edificio que fue a pintar por El Día de Servicio a la Comunidad y quedo inconsciente como una reacción a algo sobrenatural queriendo saber la causa se dirigieron por sugerencia de Caleb a Meridian a esta misma ciudad en busca de La Maga.

En un pasadizo subterráneo se encontraba un lugar con una cascada que bañaba toda la sala excepto un camino de mosaicos sobre el agua que rodeaba el suelo de la habitación.

Y estaba La Maga era una mujer de piel blanca si bien mayor no era tanto como la edad que se supone que debía tener su tez era blanca pálida utilizando una túnica morada larga de cuello alto con una capucha con ojos verdes brillantes con un lápiz labial rojo al igual que sus largas uñas con símbolos tribales alrededor de sus ojos con un cinturón con un gran rubí en el centro y una tiara con una pieza roja cayendo por el centro de su cabeza.

"Una bestia esta en vuestra ciudad en forma humana y tratara de acercarse a vosotras." Eso sorprendió al grupo y a Will le vino su mente dos personas la primera fue su profesor de Historia el profesor Collins la otra fue la criatura que la salvo pero esa criatura la había ayudado en dos ocasiones era todo un montaje para ganarse su confianza pero entonces recordó que él sabía que era una guardiana y voluntariamente le entrego el corazón de Candracar para que pudiera escapar en lugar de dárselo a Phobos era el mismo misterio sin respuesta ¿por qué la salvo?

"¿Cómo distinguirla de los humanos?" Pregunto Will lo primero que quería saber dado que sabiendo quien era humano y que no era más fácil hacer el trabajo y también algo atemorizada de que su madre estuviera saliendo con un hombre bestia.

"Toca a la bestia con el Corazón de Candracar y te mostrara su verdadera forma." Dijo La Maga preparándose para volver dentro de la cascada pero fue interrumpida por otra pregunta.

"Se milenario puede decirnos qué clase de bestia es esta." Dijo Caleb dando uno de los móviles de las chicas con un video de Venom.

"No he visto a un ser como ese pero si puedo aseguraros algo no es de Meridian." Dijo La Maga antes de desaparecer tras la cascada.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Will seguía sospechando de Eddie por eso fue una sorpresa para ella cuando lo miro "No has cambiado." Dijo mirando a Eddie si ningún cambio no un pila de dientes o una larga lengua, no negro de cuerpo entero.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Eddie confundido el colgante puede que pueda revelar hechizos de transformación pero Eddie no estaba transformado ni el simbionte era de naturaleza mística, Eddie era humano y el Klyntar adherido a él en si era masa liquida capaz de cambiar su pigmentación.

" _Pero pensaba que…"_ Will estaba confundida todo apuntaba a él lo bueno es que la poca gente que quedaba en el parque podría haberlo notado y exponer que era una bestia pero por otro solo alargaba el enigma de quien era esa criatura pero eso ahora no era importante si Eddie no era la criatura no podía contar con su ayudar para luchar contra Phobos y ayudarlas dado que no quería arrastrar a alguien incapaz de pelear a poner su vida en peligro. "No es nada, gracias por los consejos." Dijo Will saliendo de allí con Eddie confundido.

"No llevar a él." Dijo Blunk saliendo de su escondite.

"Es solo un humano normal." Dijo Will mientras corria hacia la única persona que podia tener una idea de lo que les habia pasado a la chicas la antigua guardiana del aire, la abuela de Hay Lin.

"¿No ser criatura de dientes afilados?" Dijo Blunk habiendo captado su olor familiar.

"No comprobado." Dijo Will como que el corazón no lo cambiara probaba que no era la criatura.

"¿Y por qué oler como él?" Pregunto Blunk.

"¿Como él?" Dijo Will mientras pensaba en eso.

 **Flashback**

"No lo sé nunca lo he visto ni creo que exista más bien un truco publicitario."

 **Fin de Flashback**

" _No hay tiempo para eso ahora."_ Pensó dirigiéndose al Dragón de Plata.

 **Con Eddie**

"Sabía que soy un aburrido pero de ahí a salir de esa manera." Dijo Eddie como no esperaba que saliera corriendo.

" _ **¿Por qué no le dices que fuimos nosotros los que la salvamos? ¿Por qué ocultárselo? Eso te daría su favor y agradecimiento"**_ Dijo el simbionte como por qué ocultarlo, que era su salvador eso le permitiría acercarse más a ella y que desarrollara gratitud hacia su salvador.

"Ella me gusta pero…eso no implica que confié lo bastante en ella y ella tampoco confía en mí lo bastante como para decirme que es un hada mágica que pelea con serpientes gigantes."Dijo pareciendo que hablaba solo. "Pero ya que hacemos preguntas ¿Qué quieres tú?" Le pregunto sin rodeos cual era el precio que tendria que pagar por ese poder que había recibido.

" _ **Ayudarte."**_ Dijo como ese era su cometido trabajar con él.

"¿Ayudarme?" Dijo Eddie no entendiendo que sacaba él de todo esto mientras las duda volvían.

" _ **Percibo muchas emociones pero no un deseo concreto ¿Qué quieres tú?"**_ Le pregunto no obteniendo una respuesta inmediato con su anfitrión quedándose pensativo ¿Qué quería? Era una buena pregunta para lo que no tenía una respuesta concreta pero la encontró.

Cuando salió del parque se envolvió en su traje y se deslizo por los edificios columpiándose en su tela de araña negra simplemente no por velocidad sino por la sensación de libertad sensación que solo obtuvo cuando se adhirió quizás no sabía lo que quería pero si lo que necesitaba poder eso era lo que necesitaba dado que sin poder no podías hacer nada.

 _ **En un tejado cercano**_

Un hombre estaba con prismáticos mirando a Eddie sacando un teléfono móvil "Avistamiento 20:22 centro de la ciudad objetivo en dirección hacia el oeste."

 **Residencia Wilson**

" _He de admitir una cosa le mentí a Will le dije que no tenía amigos eso no es cierto tengo uno."_ Dijo Eddie deslizándose entre las sombras asegurándose de que no había nadie cuando cambio su traje por ropa de calle y su perro corrió subiendo sus patas delanteras a sus rodillas y apoyándose en las traseras mientras Eddie lo acariciaba "Listo para pasear Hachi."


	6. Viajar

**Prologo**

Edward Wilson alias Eddie se fusiono con una biomasa alienígena conocida como Klyntar poco a poco él y su simbionte están llegando a un entendimiento con Eddie viendo al Klyntar y así mismo como un nos en vez de dos entidades separadas.

Mientras han aparecido las nuevas Guardianas del Velo encabezadas por Will, junto Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin junta forman las W.I.T.C.H

Siguiendo el pedido de su profesor de historia Will y Eddie compartieron una sesión de estudio mientras el resto de W.I.T.C.H junto con Elyon, fueron a la nueva librería abierta en la ciudad donde conocieron a Rick Hoffman el dependiente de la tienda mientras las guardianas exploraban fueron absorbidas por un punto de inversión que las llevo a Meridian todo esto visto por Blunk que corrió a contárselo a Will lo que le hizo irrumpir su sesión de estudio con Eddie pero mientras se marchaba sus manos tocaron al mismo tiempo el Corazón de Candracar.

Pero para sorpresa de Will su teoría de que la criatura que lo salvo era Eddie fue desmantelada cuando entro en contacto con el corazón y no cambio a su forma dejándole confusa lo que la confundió aun mas fue que Blunk decía captar el olor de la criatura procedente de Eddie pero decidió posponerlo hiendo a salvar a su amigas a Meridian tarea en la que tuvo éxito con Caleb.

 **De noche**

Los días pasaron antes de lo últimos exámenes de los parciales el colegio iba a hacer un viaje voluntario al Monte Heatherfield e iba a venir una nueva alumna a la escuela según los rumores procedía de Suiza.

Eddie lanzo una pelota a su perro que la recogió con la boca comenzando a mordisquearla se golpeo dos veces el muslo con Hachi dejando la pelota y hiendo junto a Eddie. "Se supone que te lanzo la pelota y la traes, probemos de nuevo." Eddie sin morros en la costa de su muñeca con tela de biomasa recupero la pelota y la tiro pero esta vez Hachi no movió en su lugar se puso sobre su patas trasera con las delanteras tocando el muslo de Eddie. "Eres un vago." Dijo acariciándole la cabeza mientras iba a por la pelota y la recogía Hachi lo siguió y lo miro señal de que ya quería volver a casa.

Después de la sesión de estudio Eddie y Will habían interactuado en otras dos sesiones de estudio ya no necesitaba más le enseño su modo de estudiar y ella lo estaba aplicando ya no lo necesitaba y eso era lo que era sesiones de estudio después de eso no podían llamarse amigos pero llegaban a conocidos y por lo menos si lo veía lo saludaba su otro yo le reprendió por su falta de decisión y él se maldecía a sí mismo por no aprovechar la oportunidad para intentar conocerla mejor pero esa frustración la pagaba con el entrenamiento que realizaba.

Mientras volvía a su casa dejando a Hachi fuera acariciándolo abrió la puerta para encontrar a su madre con un papel arrugado sacado de la basura. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Basura de mi cuarto que no tienes derecho de registrar." Dijo Eddie como eso lo molestaba si bien era solitario y retraído nunca dio un solo motivo a sus padres para dudar de él o que escondiera algo hasta el día que se unió al simbionte.

"Soy tu madre." Dijo ella como eso era la excusa que necesitaba.

"Solo es una excursión a la montaña y que importa es voluntaria y yo no sé esquiar." Dijo Eddie como eso ya era un aliciente para no ir y para perder el tiempo en una montaña prefería perderlo un fin de semana.

"Parte del programa es el aprendizaje de esquí así aprendes." Dijo su madre siendo toda la pista que necesitaba Eddie mientras se iba tensando y poco a poco despertando rabia.

" _Otra vez no."_ Pensó como algunos de sus profesores obviamente habían llamado a su madre que por conveniencia o desgracia libraba hoy pero eso significaba que la habían llamada para avisarla y como no pensaron que le ayudaría hacer amigos como siempre. "No voy a ir."

"¿Por qué no?" Insistió su madre iba a ir quisiera o no lo cual es gracioso por que el consentimiento paterno hacia que decidiera su madre sobre él pese a que negaba.

"No se esquiar y me aburro." Dijo Eddie como eso era lo que le faltaba pasarse un fin de semana sin tele o distracciones en una montaña.

"Allí te enseñan." Dijo su madre como eso no era problema.

"No." Repitió Eddie con el ceño fruncido.

"Si no quiere ir deja que se quede." Dijo su padre como no vio sentido obligar a su hijo a ir a un viaje que no quería ir.

"Si fuera por eso se pasaría encerrado en su cuarto todos los días tiene que salir." Dijo su madre como no era sano quedarse en su cuarto y no hacer vida social por qué no se comportaba como los demás por qué no podía ser su hijo normal.

"Por si no lo has notado salgo cada día." Dijo siempre que salía más a menudo pero más que nada para practicar sus poderes o hacer parkour o caída libre y de vez en cuando jugar al héroe.

"Si y no nos dices a donde o con quien." Dijo su madre como si bien era extraño que les ocultara donde iba.

"Cotilla." Dijo Eddie como se estaban metiendo en su vida más de lo que deberían.

"Bueno ya puedes ir pensando en que ropa vas a llevar por qué voy a rellenar la autorización y pagarla." Dijo su madre solo aumentando la frustración de Eddie y algo en su interior se deleitaba con la ira que sentía.

"No quiero ir, ¡nunca quiero ir!" Finalmente empezó a soltar parte de esa ira que sentía "Me apuntaste a ese campamento de verano, esas vacaciones de fin de curso." _**"Rica ira."**_ Pensó el otro para su adentros

"Y dirás que no te lo pasaste bien." Dijo su madre claro que eso era una suposición.

"No por increíble que te parezca no sabes lo que me gusta." Dijo cierto que no era el más comunicativo guardándolo todo para sí mismo.

"Ver la tele y jugar a videojuegos eso te gusta." Dijo su madre lo que solía hacer la mayor parte del tiempo al menos antes de fusionarse con el simbionte.

"Si me gusta me gusta más que me obliguen a ir a sitios que no quiero ir sin nada para distraerme sintiéndome incomodo con la gente que se conoce entre ellas y forma grupitos y a mí me meten por pena y piensan que soy un bicho raro o un psicópata que los profesores siempre estén pudientes de mi y que tenga que pasarme el resto del viaje solo en un rincón con los profesores intentando empujarme a hacerme amigos de los demás." Dijo Eddie como eso no le gustaba.

"Porque no puedes esforzarte un poco y intentar hacer amigos." Le dijo su madre. "Siempre es lo mismo." Dijo como llevaban así con lo de los profesores desde tercer cuarto grado.

"Es increíble a los demás le echan la bronca por hablar en clase y a mí que no hago nada me la echan por estar callado." Dijo Eddie frustrado no encontrándoles sentido a eso que tenía que hacer meterse en un pela prenderle fuego a algo la palabra fuego vino con un jarro de agua fría desde su interior.

"Bueno pero vas de todas maneras." Dijo su madre insistiendo en que fuera.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto no entendiendo el motivo.

"Sera bueno para ti." Dijo su madre como quizás así conseguía hacer amigos.

"Por qué no admites de una vez el problema que tienes conmigo." Dijo Nero continuando la conversación elevando el tono.

"¿Qué problema?" Le pregunto su madre.

"¡Que piensas al igual que ellos, ¿por qué no puedo ser mi hijo normal?!" Dijo Eddie mientras furioso como su madre probablemente pensaba eso como el resto incluso el mismo pensaba eso.

"¡Tú no alzas la voz más que yo que soy tu madre!" Dijo su madre como ella estaba más harta que él de todos los años lo mismo, era un niño con una buena conducta y comportamiento pero siempre ese era el problema que no se relacionaba pero el problema ahora mismo era la falta de respeto que le mostraba.

Su brazo comenzó a moverse solo pero Eddie pudo reaccionar a tiempo y atraparlo mientras corría hacia su habitación. "¿Que íbamos a hacer?" Dijo viendo su brazo envuelto en biomasa negra realmente iba atacar a su madre eso era absurdo puede que discutieran pero de ahí a atacarla había un gran paso que no estaba dispuesto a saltar.

Entonces fue sobresaltado por la puerta de su cuarto sonando. "No pienses que esta conversación ha terminado."

"Déjalo ya si no quiere ir que no vaya." Dijo su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta a su madre como querían que pararan los dos para tener el resto de la noche tranquila.

"Seguro." Dijo su madre como eso sería dejarle ganar la discusión y estaba empeñada en que esto le convenía. "Esto es precisamente por lo que lo necesita." Dijo en relación a la discusión que estaban teniendo pensando que se debía a su falta de contacto humano.

"Pero por qué no puedes dejarlo tranquilo." Dijo su padre intentando contentar a su hijo y terminar con la discusión solo era una excursión.

"Para Pasarse el día encerrado en su cuarto o por ahí haciendo Dios sabe que." Dijo su madre como no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo dejándole ganar la discusión.

Mientras el simbionte disfruto del sabor de su ira pero aún era muy pronto y por mucho que quisiera desatar más de esa ira entre sus sentimientos estaba un deseo de culpa por no costarles más que dinero a sus padres para caprichos que pedía consecuencia de ser hijo único.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Eddie se levanto con su madre habiendo ido a trabajar para encontrar en la mesa la autorización firmada y el dinero cogiéndolo se marcho a clase. _**"No quieres ir pero terminas hiendo para satisfacer a tu madre."**_ Dijo no comprendiendo ese acto.

La razón de Eddie era más simple que eso si decía que no seguirían discutiendo, si no la entregaba llamarían a su madre lo que le llevaría a otra discusión y si la cosa se intensificaba terminaría a peor para ella él sabía ahora con el simbionte podía hacer muchas cosas pero no precisamente buenas por eso tenía que ponerse ciertos límites para que no se le subiera a la cabeza su simbionte no comprendía eso porque sus padres cuando con él era lo bastante fuerte para no tener que obedecer a nadie pero entre sus sentimientos estaba un deseo de ayudarlos y gratitud.

 **En el Instituto Sheffield**

Eddie caminaba hacia clase cuando alguien lo llamo "Hola Edward." Will saludo al chico que levanto la mano.

"Hola." Dijo Eddie entrando a clase _"Si le pregunto ¿Qué si quiere dar una vuelta para otra sesión de estudios?"_ Pensó cuando entro a clase mientras Cornelia se preguntaba desde cuando Will tenía tanta confianza con Edward era tan retraído en sí mismo pero si le saludabas lo mínimo te correspondía pero esta no era la primera vez y eso era un avance sorprendente para alguien como él.

 **Hora de la Comida**

Eddie estaba pensativo jugando con su comida ya había entregado la autorización seria un fin de semana aburrido cayéndose de los esquíes justo lo que necesitaba su autoestima bueno siempre podría practicar para que se le pasara el tiempo más rápido con su simbionte lo bueno de ser un don nadie nunca nadie nota tu ausencia.

En el otro lado W.I.T.C.H estaba sentadas en una de las mesas con Elyon y Martin un chico pelirrojo con gafas redondas que usaba un anorak negro con pantalones claros y botas marones usando un ushanka marrón.

"He oído que la comida del chale de montaña sabes mejor que esto." Dijo Hay Lin sacando el tema del viaje.

"La mesa de la cafetería sabe mejor que esto." Dijo Taranee mostrando el puré de su cuchara y ponerlo bocabajo dejándolo caer cuestionando su sabor.

"Tengo entendido que hoy venia la nueva alumna suiza." Comento Will dando un vistazo a su alrededor a ver si se encontraba en el comedor.

"Quizás está aquí y no nos hemos dado cuenta." Dijo Elyon pensando que pasaba desapercibida.

En ese mismo momento la puertas se abrieron moviéndose a cámara lenta como si fuera una modelo de pasarela entro la nueva alumna tenía una botas marrones, falda larga azul con dos líneas horizontales de un tono de azul más oscuro con un jersey de manga larga amarillo de cuello alto con adornos de lana en el centro como si fuera una cremallera y en los bordes de las mangas de su manos, su pelo era anaranjado largo gruesas pestañas negras y un lunar por el lado izquierdo arriba del labio, cuando estaba segura de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella abrió sus ojos verdes que hasta ese momentos estaban cerrados y sonrió todo eso sin dejar de caminar atrayendo la mirada de varios chicos provocando que algunos chocaran entre sí con su comida volando.

"Creo que es esa." Dijo Taranee reclinada mirando hacia atrás no dudando de ello.

Martin se levanto de su asiento que cayó al suelo mientras corría para tener un mejor vistazo de su nuevo amor. "Buenas noticias creo que ya no le gustas." Dijo Hay Lin sonriendo a Irma que quedo consternada por que el tipo que siempre rechazaba y se negaba a aceptar su no por respuesta la había cambiado.

Como todas Will miro como la chica nueva seguía su andadura y a Eddie levantándose _"¿Él también?"_ Pensó Will no tendría que ser un problema que se sintiera atraído por la chica nueva de hecho vio que prácticamente todo chico del comedor había comenzado a tratar de ganarse su favor con bandeja o haciéndole sitio, pero al contrario que ellos Eddie simplemente paso teniendo una visión clara de la chica nueva y a diferencia del resto la ignoro por completo caminando hacia la basura para tirar los restos de comida por algún extraño motivo se sintió algo aliviada por eso.

 **Jueves un día antes de la excursión**

Los días pasaron la nueva alumna Sondra prácticamente tenía la atención de cada chico de Sheffield algo que despertaba los celos de muchas entre ellas Cornelia e Irma, podía haber terminado allí pero la nueva alumna a menudo presumía a cada oportunidad de su herencia suiza.

"Dice que ella se hace la ropa." Dijo Hay Lin dando vueltas sobre el banco donde se encontraban las chicas "Que su jersey es de cachemir de las cabra de mi abuela." Dijo posando con su mano izquierda en su cintura y derecha detrás de su cabeza e imitando el acento de Sondra.

"Seguro que su acento no es de verdad." Dijo Cornelia celosa de la atención que recibía.

"Apuesto a que se ha visto veinte episodios de Heidi antes de venir aquí." Dijo Elyon tan molesta como el resto.

"Se burlo de mi por no haber leído Guerra y Paz en el ruso original." Dijo Taranee calmada antes que su expresión se tornara en ira y alzara los puños y apretara los dientes. "¡Yo le diré por donde puede meterse el ruso original!"

"Y anoche Martin no me dio una serenata con su banyo, estaba haciendo magdalenas de bienvenida para Sondra." Dijo Irma molesta porque ya no le hacía caso el chico que la acosaba.

"¿Sabías que Sondra va a ir a esquiar?" Dijeron dos chicos que pasaron por allí.

"Genial." Dijo el otro como eso era razón para ir al viaje mientras caminaba tropezaron con el banco "Perdonan tíos."

"¿Tíos?" Pregunto Cornelia molesta "¿Acaso parecemos tíos?"

Will permaneció en la pared cuando vio a Matt salir de la puerta a su derecha ella reunió el valor para acercarse a hablarle pero antes de que pudiera llegar Sondra salió después de Matt agarrándole el brazo saliendo con él mientras los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. "Chicas nos vamos a esquiar." Dijo la pelirroja molesta.

"Will a ti no te gusta esquiar." Le recordó Hay Lin.

"Hay algo que me gusta menos." Dijo Will como no le gustaba que Sondra interactuara con Matt.

 **Después de clase en La Librería de Rick Hoffman**

"No me puedo creer que al final vayamos todas." Dijo Cornelia mientras pagaba la revista que había comprado.

El dependiente recogió el cambio y lo deposito sobre la revista mientras Elyon comentaba "Va a ser divertido Will dice que pierde el equilibrio incluso sobre un trineo." Concluyo Elyon mientras las dos chicas salían de la tienda.

 **Mañana siguiente**

Eddie estaba mirando su mochila lo bueno de tener un simbionte cambia formas no necesitas ropa de repuesto simplemente ojeo lo comics que iba a llevar para tener algo que leer dado que dudaba que en el chale de montaña hubiera televisión su colección de comics era lejos de ser la típica no eran héroes que salvaban el día eran equipos de mercenarios o antihéroes encontrándolos preferentes a los clichés de bien y mal teniendo un tono más gris y realista.

El paso el cierre a la maleta saliendo por su cuarto a otro viaje forzado para que se acercara e interactuara con personas como si eso fuera a cambiar algo.

"Bueno." Le dijo su padre esperando que le fuera bien mientras fumaba un cigarro y su hijo se marchaba.

"Venga." Dijo simplemente mientras su padre pensaba que iba a coger el autobús para llegar al punto de encuentro claro cómo iba a desplazarse era otro cosa completamente diferente.

En su traje simbiótico se deslizo por la ciudad hasta llegar al aparcamiento cambiando la forma de sus ropas ganando al autobús con algo de tiempo se marcho a una cafetería a comer algo mientras esperaba a que llegara la hora cuando vio llegar al autobús que era el que los iba a llevar se acerco siendo el primero metió su bolsa adentro del todo mientras se dedico a esperar fuera sentando escuchando la música de su móvil mientras iban llegando alumnos entre ellas las W.I.T.C.H y la nueva estudiante que tenía toda una legión de seguidores siguiéndola embobados entre ellos Martin que llevaba una maleta excesivamente grande que estaba cargando sobre su espalda. "Merci beaucoup, mes petits garçons." Dijo Sondra con una sonrisa cautivadora a sus esclavos.

"Las tonterías que hace uno por una chica." Dijo Eddie como estaba agradecido de no sentirse atraído por ella que no era su tipo porque en si le recordaba y ya estaba interesado en otra.

"¿ _ **Hablas por ellos o por ti?"**_ Dijo la voz en su mente como el había hecho cosas más estúpidas como ir a un portal a Dios sabe dónde meterse en una lucha que no era suya.

"Touche." Dijo Eddie como debía darle la razón esta vez.

Mientras espero para ser uno de los últimos en subir justo cuando buscaba asientos libres sin que nadie lo percibiera y sin quererlo Eddie la biomasa broto de su pantalón anclándose a un asiento tirando de él dejándolo sentando.

Eddie estaba visiblemente molesto pero cuando iba a hablar consigo mismo una voz llamo su atención no de dentro de su cabeza sino fuera a lado de sus oídos "¿Edward?" Dijo Will mirándolo a su lado.

"Hola." Dijo hablando con ella, "Lo siento tropecé y caí aquí me cambiare."

"¿Para buscar sitio a lado de Sondra?" Supuso Will penando que finalmente había caído como todos los demás mientras miraba el asiento donde estaba Matt.

"¿Por qué iba hacer eso?" Dijo Eddie mirando en la parte de atrás donde vio a Sondra sentada junto con Matt _"Ese tipo…"_ Eddie no sabía cómo estaba exactamente por un lado estaba contento de que se alejara de Will, por otro molesto porque no apreciara el que Will le prestara atención y eso le causaba envidia.

" _ **Aprovecha hablar con ella deja claro tu postura."**_ Dijo el simbionte alentándole a empezar la conversación normalmente no lo haría pero en los últimos días estaba más confiado. "Antes le pediría salir a Cornelia y antes que pedirle salir a Cornelia prefiero ver RWBY."

Will no entendía la referencia "Y eso es…¿malo?"

El simbionte iba decirle que cambiara de tema pero la rabia que sentía solo por mencionar esa serie era demasiado sabrosa como para hacerle parar, "Como si me diera una aneurisma cerebral mientras me echan limón en los ojos y ollera a un gato arañar una pizarra de tiza."

"Ya…debe de ser horrible." Dijo Will tratando de parecer educada.

"¿El programa? o ¿el salir con Cornelia?" Dijo Eddie en un intento de ser gracioso funciono dado que dio una ligera sonrisa aunque probablemente fue por pena. _**"Cambia de tema, pero sigue recordando esa serie."**_

"Y…¿Te gusta esquiar?" Le pregunto creyendo que era estúpida la pregunta dado que estaba aquí.

"No se me da fatal no puedo ni mantener el equilibrio en un trineo." Dijo Will confesándoselo Eddie quedo confundido pero dado su mirada a Sondra y Matt no le llevo mucho tiempo deducir la verdadera razón. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Mi madre insistió." Dijo Eddie _"Idiota._ " Se dijo a sí mismo aunque eso sonaba mejor que el que los profesores insistieron en cómo es un sociópata fuera a un viaje para hacer amigos y bueno al menos lo estaba intentando. "Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer."

" _Igual la estoy aburriendo."_ Pensó para sí mismo dado que después vino un silencio incomodo. ¿Y qué tal historia?" _"Buen trabajo."_ Dijo para sí mismo como estaba cavando más profundo su tumba.

"Bien gracias a ti, creo que nunca he estado tan segura de aprobar un examen." Dijo Will como los métodos de enseñanza de Eddie le habían sido muy útiles. "Así que creo que Collins te dará ese diez."

"No lo creo no me salió muy bien." Dijo Eddie con negatividad.

Mientras esto era observado por un cuarteto particular. "Esos dos ¿desde cuándo se hablan?" Se pregunto Taranee extrañada.

"Raro." Dijo Irma.

"¿Qué Will esté hablando con un chico?" Dijo Hay Lin como fuera del grupo Will era algo retraída.

"No que Edward pueda formular más de cinco frases seguidas." Dijo Irma como era la primera vez que lo veía hablar tanto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Cornrlia como estaba detrás del asiento con Elyon con Hay Lin señalando hacia el asiento de Will donde lo vio hablando con Eddie quedándose confundida "Edward Wilson hablando con una chica." Cornelia estaba perpleja el partido de baloncesto jugado con esa intensidad, competitivo no podía presumir de conocerlo a fondo pero si lo suficiente para saber que no se comportaba como lo hacía normalmente.

"¿De qué estarán hablando?" Se pregunto Elyon mientras los miraba.

"¿Y qué hay de ti que música te gusta?" Le pregunto Will queriendo saber cómo asociaba él los exámenes.

"No tengo un genero especifico si me gusta una canción la miro generalmente me busco un amv."

"¿Pero tendrás un género?" Dijo Will como eso era mucha variante.

"Bueno no entiendo mucho de música pero creo que es Havy." Dijo Eddie causando que la cara de Will quedara paralizada y soltara una risa.

"Lo siento es que no te veo escuchando eso." Dijo Will riéndose como le era extraño imaginárselo claro que era difícil imaginar cualquier cosa de él.

"Bueno tengo algo en el móvil si quieres escuchar." Dijo Eddie sacando sus cascos escuchando música con Will probando diferentes que escuchaba eran variantes reacciones si bien tenían un ritmo frenético pero hubo uno de los grupos que le gusto hasta el punto de pedirle el nombre, no parecía gran cosa pero gracias a esto el viaje a Will se le hizo más llevadero a ambos de hecho.

Mientras alguien seguía al autobús desde la distancia rectando.

 **Más Tarde Monte Heatherfield**

"Hola Martí." Dijo Irma llevando una abrigo marrón con una bufanda amarilla con guantes con pantalones de esquí de un tono gris oscuro con botas marrones sosteniendo dos esquís verdes, acercándose al chico con antojos sonriendo esperando ver si la recordaba.

" Eh..hola." Dijo tratando de no ser descortés pero estaba más pendiente del termo que sujetaba en la mano siendo el chocolate de Sondra.

"Irma a la que siempre estás dando la lata." Dijo ella pareciéndole increíble que la hubiera olvidado con tanto tiempo insistiendo en que saliera con él y él la sustituyera por Sondra.

"Perdona tengo que llevarle el chocolate a Sondra antes de que se enfrié." Dijo hiendo a buscar a la chica nueva para ganar su favor dejando a Irma furiosa como mostraron sus expresiones faciales.

Mientras Eddie estaba dirigiéndose detrás del autobús su simbionte había alterado su ropa pasando a tener un abrigo negro con una bufanda sobre pantalones negros con dorsal blanco en los laterales y botas negras "Hola." Dijo una voz con acento francés delante de él "¿Puede ayudarme a llevar mis cosas monsieur?" Le pregunto Sondra con una sonrisa cautivadora como le había dado al resto provocando que cayeran por ella y se fijo en Eddie por que una nunca tiene bastante atención y el prácticamente la ignoraba.

"Lo siento, tengo que coger el mío primero." Dijo pasando por ella como si fuera una chica del montón para su asombro mientras otros chicos se empujaban para tomar su equipaje para coger el privilegio que Eddie había rechazado mientras él iba por el otro lado del autobús más nervioso que cuando se peleo con la serpiente o el troll del estanque.

 **Flashback**

Eddie cambio su atuendo "Bueno al menos hemos hablado de algo que no es historia." Dijo considerándolo una victoria otro en su cabeza.

" _ **Debes atacar."**_ Le recomendó su simbionte como ahora que todos estaban embobados por la chica nueva no prestando atención a las demás eran vulnerables carentes de confianza y esa era su oportunidad de atacar. _**"Tienes la oportunidad ante ti solo ve y dile que quieres hablar algo con ella, entonces cuando estés a solas te revelas."**_

"¿Y después qué?" Dijo no sabiendo como coordinar la información.

" _ **Ella te preguntara por que la salvaste y entonces debes decírselo, que te gusta."**_ Le dijo su simbionte lo que tenía que decirle.

"¿Y si yo no le gusto a ella?" Dijo Eddie sabiendo que esa sería la respuesta.

" _ **Fuiste a otro mundo solo por ella eso demuestra cuanto te importa pero no le pidas que lo sea pídele una oportunidad eso hará que piense en ello una oportunidad no una declaración la pena y el sentimiento de agradecimiento accederá y si no es capaz de ver lo buenos que somos no nos merece."**_ Dijo el simbionte incitándolo a declararse para poner fin a ese drama.

Eddie se quedo quieto durante un segundo tomo aire y salió en camino a buscar a Will.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Iba a ir por detrás para perdérselo lejos de los ojos de los demás para que le resultara más fácil y tener que ahorrarse las habladurías.

Suspiro y comenzó a andar mientras notaba su corazón latir más rápido y suspirar mientras reunía el valor mientras vio a Will apoyada en la puerta del autobús. Usando una chaqueta azul con guante rojos y gafas con zapatos negros.

Cada vez más cerca se perdió toda determinación cuando Matt bajo del autobús. Llevaba una cinta para el pelo, una chaqueta sin mangas con una franja blanca en el peco debajo una abrigo manga larga rojo y pantalones negros pero la zona de las espinillas de color marrón con zapatos blancos.

"¡Matt!" Dijo Will con fingida casualidad. ¿Cómo tu por aquí? ¿Es que esquías?" Ella se llevo la mano detrás de la cabeza "Bueno seguro que esquías." Dijo teniendo en cuanta que estaba en un viaje de esquí y si me esquías a mí." Will se dio cuenta de lo más que sonó eso golpeándose la cabeza ligeramente "Quiero decir conmigo."

"Me encantaría." Dijo el chico.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Will mirándola ilusionada no creyendo que le dijera que si, mientras Eddie vio como miraba a Matt una mirada que él nunca tendría mientras diversas emociones lo abrumaban entre ellas celos e ira.

Para dejar salir algo de ira acumulada Eddie soltó una patada al autobús claro que debido al aumento de su fuerza esta se inclino hacia el lado donde estaban Matt, Will y varios estudiantes apunto de caérseles encima si Eddie no hubiera vuelto en si a tiempo sujetándolo con su manos envueltas en biomasa negra y dejarlo caer al suelo saltando rápidamente hacia la cordillera aferrándose a la pared mientras activaba su camuflaje para pasar desapercibido mientras los demás miraban la escena. O se asomaba al borde del precipicio _"Empezamos bien."_ Mientras una figura se metía más hondo del compartimiento de las maletas para pasar desapercibido.

 **Más Tarde**

La directora del colegio la Directora Knickerbocker usando un traje rojo con cuello lleno de pelaje y en los bordes de los brazos y las botas de color marrón del mismo modo que su ushanka de color marrón y dos gafas rectangulares. "Recordad niños no os alejéis de la cara norte de la montaña, no os acerquéis al Camino del Muerto." Ella instruyo a los jóvenes que apenas sabían esquiar para evitar que quisiera evitar entre esos alumnos estaba Eddie.

"¡Habrán paso!" Grito Hay Lin mientras iba a toda velocidad en bajada no tenían un control de sus esquís llevando un gorro rosa y fucsia una abrigo violeta debajo de un jersey verde del mismo color que sus guantes y botas color rosa.

"No, no Hay Lin." Dijo desesperada la directora como la vio cada vez más cerca Eddie se encogió ligeramente cuando vio a la chica atropellar a la directora que cayó al suelo y Hay Lin seguía montaña abajo sin frenos.

Taranee usando un abrigo de color marrón con líneas amarillas al igual que su pantalón con zapatos azul oscuro utilizando un gorro naranja y orejeras de color amarillo estaba sentada en la nieve viendo a la cuesta debajo de Hay Lin mientras Irma estaba por debajo acostada en la nieve. "Admiro a Hay Lin no le importa lo que piensan los demás de ella." Entonces oyo a Hay Lin decir yupi señal de que se estaba divirtiendo mientras saltaba varios metros por encima del suelo. "O de volver a andar."

 **De noche**

Eddie salió por la ventana de su habitación usando su traje simbiótico para ir a las montañas a pagar parte de su frustración con algunos árboles mientras era visto por unos ojos que lo miraron con interés.

Mientras adentro Will estaba junto a la chimenea soplando la taza de su chocolate caliente mientras sus pies descansaban en el reposabrazos con sus pies cerca de la chimenea mientras pensaba en lo que paso hoy.

 **Flashback**

"¿Estáis bien?" Pregunto Matt a las dos tras ver el autobús a punto de caer volver a su posición.

"Si merci Matthew." Dijo Sondra aferrándose a él "He pasado tanto miedo."

Will se molesto incluso soltando un leve gruñido sin embargo hubo algo bueno de todo esto al menos pasaría algo de tiempo con Matt después de que ayudara a Sondra con sus botas _"Como si siendo de Suiza tuviera problemas para ponerse botas para la nieve."_ Pensó de una forma estereotípica "Te veo luego para esquiar Matt." Dijo Will marchandose podía haber terminado ahí.

Pero mientras se marchaba "¿Cómo puedes esquiar con esas piernas tan pequeñas?" Dijo Sondra escaneando el cuerpo de Will y quizás no se estaba refiriendo solo a sus piernas mientras la pelirroja se paro y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.

"Del mismo modo que tu puedes hablar con ese cerebro tan pequeño." Dijo Will defendiéndose sin pensar simplemente siguiendo su impulso sorprendiendo a todos que suspiraran de la sorpresa.

Sondra se rió tomándoselo como una broma dándole una oportunidad de retractarse "Perdona ¿Qué acabas de decir?"

Will sonrió para mostrar su confianza "Que puedo esquiar mejor que tus pantalones de barba de cabra." La sonrisa desapareció pasando a un semblante serio de desafío.

"Entonces una carrera la ganadora se sienta con Matt en el viaje de vuelta." Dijo Sondra desafiándola y poniendo el premio ignorando por completo la opinión de Matt.

"Bien." Dijo Will aceptando "Por mí." Dijo con confianza aunque ahora mismo era más sangre caliente que pensamiento racional.

"¿Eh chicas?" Dijo Matt alzando los brazos pidiendo que se calmara y tratarde resolver esto de modo que nadie saliera herido y todos pudieran ganar.

"¡Tú no te metas!" Dijeron Will y Sondra al unisonó a el hombre trofeo de la apuesta sin consentimiento legitimo y parte de la multitud retrocediendo por temor a verse involucrados.

 **Fin de Flashback**

" _¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ Se pregunto Will sabiendo que no podía ganar un carrera de esquí con solo un día de experiencia era una tontería y lo que es peor le había puesto en bandeja el estar con Matt. _"A menos que…"_ Will recordó lo que descansaba en su habitación el Corazón de Candracar.

"¡Will!" Dijo Hay Lin saliendo de la nada a su espalda. "Necesito tu gorro, tu sueter y ¿tienes un par de guantes de sobra?" Will corrió junto con Hay Lin tras coger ropa de abrigo y salir fuera del hotel.

Para encontrar a Blunk temblando debido al frió con las dos abrigándolo. "Toma cúbrete la cara no queremos causar el pánico."

Antes de que pudieran formular la pregunta las luces de un coche las iluminaron con el conductor bajándose del coche revelándose como la abuela de Hay Lin desentumeciéndose tras el largo viaje usando un sombrero rojo y un jersey verde manga larga con una bufanda amarilla, guantes rojos con pantalones marrones con zapatos negros.

"Abuela ¿qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto Hay Lin.

"Me hizo traerla para demostrar una tontería." Dijo la antigua guardiana del aire señalando a su copiloto

El copiloto se desvelo como Caleb que llevaba un jersey manga larga con un pantalón marrón. "Con que no se divertirme díganselo a…" Caleb cogió y alzo tan alto con ambos brazos dos viejos esquíes de madera. "¡Mis Equis!"

Hay Lin y Will miraron "¿Es enserio? Parecen los restos del Titanic." Comento Will no creyendo que fueran a cumplir su propósito.

"Esos esquís se portaron bien en la vieja china." Dijo Yan Li recordando cómo le sirvieron fielmente durante años.

"Parece que los uso Gengis Kan en la vieja China." Dijo Hay Lin viendo su antigüedad mientras caminaban hacia adentro para que los dos recién llegados mientras Blunk quedo por fuera preguntándose donde estaba su chocolate y dio la vuelta para encontrar a Cedric mirándolo y abalanzarse sobre el pasante.

 **Mañana Siguiente**

Eddie se levanto ni siquiera estaba usando su manta el liquido negro manchaba su cama pero era cálido como ayer pese a la temperatura y apenas sintió frio. "Nada como un paseo nocturno y un poco de violencia contra los arboles."

Saliendo por la puerta fue a desayunar mirando el menú optando por servirse una taza de chocolate que disfrutaron ambos dado que su simbionte tenía un gusto por el chocolate o mas por su contenido.

"¿Tu quién crees que va a ganar la carrera?" Oyó comentar a un par de chicos en la mesa.

"Sondra por supuesto." Dijo el otro convencido del resultado. "Casi me da pena Will hay que estar loca para desafiar a una suiza a una carrera."

Eddie le dio igual hasta que oyó el nombre de Will en la conversación. "Perdonad." Dijo Eddie a ambos para pedirles que lo pusieran al día.

 **En una cueva en las montañas**

Cedric movió una piedra y entro rectando arrojando a Blunk contra la pared que cayó bocabajo. "Tener buen aspecto." Dijo Blunk tratando de salvar su pellejo.

Cedric acerco su cara a Blunk lo bastante cerca como para que pudiera sentir su aliento "Háblame de la chica del cabello rojo." Dijo priorizando como la portadora del Corazón de Candracar y la fuente de poder de las guardianas sobre la criatura desconocida.

"¿Cedric referirse a Ethel?" Blunk le dio la espalda "Ella irse a Dinamarca buen queso." y camino en dirección a la salida que también hacia de entrada esperando que su historia lo convenciera solo para que Cedric lo agarrar con su cola y le diera la vuelta rugiendo para intimidarlo.

 **Habitación de Will y Hay Lin**

"Vuelas sobre mi y usas tu poder sobre el aire para mantenerme en pie." Will le dio sus instrucciones a Hay Lin.

"Eso no es hacer trampa." Comento Hay Lin no estando muy segura de esto.

"Espero que si por qué no hay forma de que pueda ganarle de forma justa." Dijo Will como se aferraba a esta oportunidad para ganar sin importar el precio "Quizás no sea noble pero tú no la conoces." Dijo sacando el corazón si bien era capaz de reconocer que era hacer trampa eso no la iba a detener cuando la puerta de su cuarto sonó con Will escondiendo el corazón en su bolsillo.

Will se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para encontrar a Eddie. "¿Edward?" Dijo Will sorprendía de que estuviera aquí.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Dijo Eddie pero no pasando no había nadie en el pasillo y ignorando a Hay Lin hasta que ella le saludo.

"Hola." Dijo Hay Lin saludando al chico.

"Hola." Dijo apenas prestándole atención "¿Qué es eso de una carrera con Sondra?"

"Lo que oíste voy a darle una paliza esquiando ¿vas a ir verlo?" Le pregunto Will como probablemente Sondra tendría a su legión de chicos animándola no le vendría mal algo de apoyo para ella.

"No, he venido a tratar de hacerte entrar en razón." Dijo Eddie el motivo por el que llamo a su puerta.

"¿Entrar en razón?" Dijo Will confundida no entendiendo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. "Tengo las cosas en su sitio."

"Tú misma lo dijiste vas a tirarte montaña abajo sin saber esquiar para partirte un pierna o terminar en cómo Michael Schumacher." Dijo como si no sabía esquiar era el escenario más probable estando preocupado por ella.

"¿Qué le paso a Michael Schumacher?" Pregunto Hay Lin solo para recordar que estaba en la misma habitación.

"Nadie lo sabe eso es lo aterrador." Le respondió Eddie pero sin apartar la mirada de Will.

"¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?" Le pregunto Will si dudaba de que pudiera ganar y tenía razón pero no quiso reconocerlo.

No creía sinceramente que pudiera ganar pero eso no le importaba lo que le preocupara es que saliera herido. "¿Todo esto solo para sentarte al lado de Matt Olsen?" Dijo Eddie pero estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Will y por la envidia.

"No tiene nada que ver con Matt." Dijo Will pese a que todo esto era por él.

"Oh si estoy seguro de que si Sondra se fijara en cualquier otro chico también la habrías desafiado a ver quién de las dos en mas cabezota." Dijo Eddie lo que le pasaba por la cabeza desde que se adhirió a su simbionte tenía más confianza en sí mismo.

"Tú no la conoces." Dijo Will la frase que había usado tres veces, para justificar sus acciones a sus amigas y ahora a Eddie.

"Tú tampoco solo te dices eso para justificar lo que estás haciendo, para convencerte a ti misma que no lo haces por el egoísmo de querer a otra persona solo para ti." Dijo Eddie como podía entender esa motivación como era la suya.

"¡¿Me estás diciendo que soy igual que ella?!" Dijo Will molesta frunciendo el seño.

"¿Ahora mismo? si lo estas siendo, pero tú puedes ser mejor para todo esto es una tontería." Dijo en un esfuerzo pero siendo justos tampoco quería verla con Matt, del mismo modo que Will no quería a Sondra cerca de Matt.

"Para ti es muy fácil ¿verdad?" Le dijo Will "Vivir en ese mundo de lobo solitario creyéndote que conoces a la gente." Dijo Will como tenía que ser un lujo vivir sin que te importen que piensen de ti sin preocuparte de lo que la gente piensa de ti y verlos a todos como iguales todos como enemigos viendo lo peor de cada uno. "Pues te diré algo no me conoces ¡y mucho menos a la gente y es por eso que no puedes entender por qué hago esto!"

" _Más de lo que crees."_ Pensó para sí mismo pero también significaba una cosa que Matt le gustaba a Will hasta tal punto que iba a arriesgarse por él del mismo modo que él por ella lo cual significaba que no importaba lo que hiciera nunca se fijaría en él todo esto solo por que buscas estar con esa persona."Bien vete pártete una pierna." Dijo Eddie marchándose _**"Simplemente te rindes."**_ _"Esto termino antes de empezar."_ Respondió a su simbionte. _**"Si ese Matt es el problema hazlo desaparecer."**_

 **Interior de la habitación**

Will se pregunto si quizás había sido dura con él no hubo palabras fuera de todo pero en cierto sentido le había dicho que no podía entenderla porque no era un persona normal y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo quizás era cierto que lo hacía por puro egoísmo.

"Will…" Dijo Hay Lin llamándola "Creo que él solo estaba preocupado por ti." Le dijo a su amiga lo que pensaba encontrando adorable que intentara salvarla de sí misma.

"Lo sé." Dijo Will sintiéndose más culpable incluso que por la trampa que iba hacer la parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con Eddie y la otra estaba en contra dijo que lo hacía por que Sondra era mala pero ahora empezaba a creer que Eddie tenía razón lo hacía por Matt estaba siendo egoísta en ese sentido.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Le pregunto Hay Lin.

Will saco el corazón _"Tú no la conoces._ " Se repitió a sí misma para convérsese e intentar disipar la dudas que ahora tenía, Will paso a su forma de guardiana junto con Hay Lin cogiendo los esquíes y equipo para disimular la apariencia de Will.

Cuando salieron volando por la ventana fueron observadas por Cedric desde la cima que miro a Blunk "Parece que ya no necesito tú información."

 **Más Tarde**

En la cima del teleférico Sondra estaba preparada y en posición y la gente se estaba congregando entre ellos Eddie. _**"Te preocupa."**_

"Que haga lo que quiera." Dijo Eddie como ya le daba igual lo que le pasara.

Mientras Caleb con un giro frenaba su tabla de snowboard su práctica con los esquíes no fue bien cayendo a la primera de cambio y los viejos esquíes reducidos a pedazos pero gracias a la ayuda de un desconocido le recomendó que dejara los esquíes el líder rebelde en seguida le pillo el truco pues la tabla era como las que usaban en Meridian para deslizarse por colinas solo que en vez de con tierra sobre nieve.

Cuando giro a modo de burla y para demostrar que podía divertirse la nieve salpico a Irma, Taranee y Cornelia que llevaba una jersey blanca manga larga con una chaqueta rosa igual que su pantalón y guantes verdes con botas blancas y con orejeras rosas.

Yan Lin se acerco al resto habiendo oído lo que comentaba la gente por eso estaba dudosa "Will no sabe esquiar como ¿piensa ganar una carrera?" entonces noto que no solo faltaba Will, Hay Lin tampoco se veía por ninguna parte lo que comenzó a levantar sospechas.

Mientras Will se las apañaba para subir la cima clavando su bastón de esquí como apoyo para llegar a la línea de salida. "Will ¿eres tú?" Pregunto Matt al verla cubierta de pies a cabeza con una bufanda una chaqueta amplia manga larga blancas unas gafas junto con un gorro, guantes y botas sobre sus botas de guardiana.

"De verdad debe gustarle." Dijo Eddie viendo reconociendo las mallas de guardiana de Will y el top rosa no le llevo mucho deducir lo que estaba haciendo "¿Cuál es la ruta?" Pregunto lista para empezar.

"Ve delante yo te sigo." Dijo Sondra ante de acercarse a su oído y confiada "Justo antes de la línea de meta."

"No tenéis por que hacer esta carrera me sentare con las dos en el autobús." Insistió Matt como esto era un tontería y preocupado de que cualquiera de las dos resultara herida.

"Da la salida." Dijo Will determinada a ganar.

"Ya." Dijo Matt con Will lanzándose cuesta abajo.

Segundos después caía sin control con una pierna suelta de su mano cayendo su bastón de esquí antes de llegar a una subida con el otro cayendo. Eddie solo suspiro _"No me importa."_ Dijo Eddie ahora siendo su turno de auto convencerse a sí mismo con dando la espada a la pista.

"Te veo en el autobús Matt." dijo Sondra antes de colocarse las gafas y comenzar al contrario que Will, Sondra tenía un control perfecto lanzándose no tardando en alcanzar a Will pero manteniendo la distancia para darle ventaja.

Hay Lin sobrevoló a Will usando sus poderes sobre el aire para mantenerla en equilibrio Will ya segura de evitar la caída disfrutaba del viaje Sondra frunció el ceño y decidió ponerse seria acelerando el paso.

Todo iba bien para la guardiana del corazón hasta que un zorro salió del bosque persiguiendo un conejo lo que hizo que la guardiana del aire abandonara a Will para salvar al conejo que había sido acorralado olvidándose por completo de Will que volvió a caer sin control.

"Hola conejito." Dijo acariciando al animal para tranquilizarlo después de haber manando al zorro a volar con una ráfaga de viento no habrá guiso de conejo para usted esta noche señor zorro antes de que el grito de Will le devolviera a la realidad.

" _ **Ha perdido el control de nuevo."**_ Le advirtió su simbionte que a diferencia de él si estaba pendiente de la carrera. _"No me importa."_ _ **"Y sin embargo estas aquí, por cierto se ha metido en ¿cómo lo llamaban? el camino del muerto."**_

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Eddie poniéndose en primera línea junto con Matt y Martí viendo a Will continuar que en este punto solo cerró los ojos y se llevo las manos a la cara no queriendo ver contra lo que iba a chocar.

" _Somos un jodidos…"_ Eddie murmuro antes de hacer posiblemente un de las mayores tontería que había hecho " _¡IDIOTAS!"_ Eddie aprovechando que todos estaban pendientes de la carrera activo su biomasa con camuflaje y se tiro acostándose hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos en forma de X sobre su pecho para ganar velocidad como cuando te tiras de un tobogán usando biomasa a modo de agua a su espalda.

"¿¡Que está haciendo?!" Se pregunto Matt viendo a Will al después de que se adentrara en la zona peligrosa de la ladera.

"¡Sondra no la sigas!" Dijo Martin ignorando por completo la seguridad de Will.

Mientras la biomasa se acumulo con Eddie levantándose de un salto dando un salto que le hizo perderse en el cielo pero hizo una variante en el traje pintándolo todo de blanco en cuanto detecto a Will planeo hacia ella usando biomasa para planear y lanzarse en picado pasando por Hay Lin deduciendo que ella estaba intentando volver recuperar el control.

Mientras en lo alto de la montaña Cedric agito su cola sobre una saliente en las rocas provocando un derrumbe que dio como resultado una avalancha de nieve que se dirigió a la posición donde estaban el grupo de estudiantes y el resto del grupo que fueron consumidos por la nieve.

 **Vuelta con Will**

Will perdió el equilibrio e iba a caer de boca cuando un brazo la agarro y tiro de ella y Will vio como no se acercaba al suelo todo lo contrario se estaba alejando entonces sintió como algo le agarraba las piernas y la llevaban estilo nupcial pero no vio a nadie cuando comenzó a perder altura quedando suspendida en el aire.

"Will lo siento." Dijo Hay Lin disculpándose pero se dio cuenta de algo "¿Por qué estas volando en esa postura?" Dijo Hay Lin suponiendo que Will había decidido volar para evitar el impacto contra el suelo.

"No estoy volando." Confesó Will Entonces Eddie deshizo el camuflaje revelándose a Will en el momento exacto que sus ojos estarían en posición exacta acercando su cara que chillo asustada con Eddie soltándola ya en el suelo tuvo un visión clara de su conocido.

"Eres tú." Dijo Hay Lin sorprendida pero la verdadera pregunta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunto Will.

" _Una tontería."_ Pensó Venom aplicándose el cuento que le había soltado a Will la única diferencia es que ella no sabría lo que había hecho por ella y esta era la última vez decidido a dejarlo debido a su celos. "Ya sabéis un científico loco con un laboratorio secreto en la montaña con un rayo de la muerte y tuvimos que detenerlo hubo ninjas, trampas mortales, tiburones con láser lo típico." Dijo Eddie siendo sarcástico a pesar de que con esta acción había dado a conocer una posible pista de que era estudiante específicamente reduciendo la lista a los que fueron al viaje. "¿Y vosotras qué habéis venido por la serpiente gigante de nuevo?"

Antes de que ninguna pudiera responder y tan pronto como acabo la frase el suelo tembló y dos brazos aparecieron en la nieve y Cedric se alzo seguido "¿En serio?" Dijo Eddie no pudiendo creerse que estuviera aquí de verdad. _**"Por abrir la boca."**_

Cedric descendió su cola sobre sus enemigos con Hay Lin, Will y Venom haciéndose a un lado para esquivar.

"Es como Phobos dijo separadas sois mucho más débiles." Dijo Cedric como el separarlas era una buena manera de hacerles frente

"Me falta contexto." Dijo Eddie como el único Phobos que conocía era el dios griego de las pesadillas.

 **Mientras con Taranee y Cornelia.**

Taranee había convocado una bola de fuego en un intento por abrirse camino hacia la salida pero era incapaz de derretir la nieve lo bastante rápido y sin la transformación en guardiana su poder sobre el fuego era más débil.

Entonces el suelo bajo sus pies tembló apareciendo Blunk.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Le pregunto Cornelia sorprendida de verlo a pesar de que Will y Hay Lin les dijeron sobre él no lo habían visto en todo el día.

"Serpiente atrapar a Blunk." Dijo antes de poner una voz profunda para imitar a Cedric "Hablar de chicas." Blunk actuó asustadizo para imitar como se encontraba en ese momento "Y atrapar en cueva, y entonces Blunk escarbar, escarbar, escarbar."

"Pero es roca solida." Dijo Taranee cuestionando la validez de su historia.

"Escarbar, escarbar, descansar, escarbar." Blunk continuó explicando cómo llego allí.

Eso dio una idea a Cornelia de su clase de ciencias "El Monte se trata de un volcán tiene túneles hacia la superficie, busca a Irma y a las demás." Dijo la guardiana de la tierra con Blunk comenzando a escarbar.

 **Con Irma**

Irma estaba bajo la nieve junto con Yan Lin y Caleb que estaba usando los esquíes para intentar cavar la salida hacia la superficie.

"¿No pueden emplear un hechizo o una poción para sacarnos de aquí?" Le pregunto Caleb empezando a desesperarse por salir de ahí y asociando el nombre del grupo a las brujas tradicionales.

"No somos brujas los de W.I.T.C.H solo son nuestras iníciales." Dijo Irma como usaban las iníciales de sus nombres para formar el nombre de su equipo. Entonces a su espalada una de las paredes comenzó a moverse revelando a Blunk.

"Escarbar, escarbar, escarbar." Dijo Blunk saliendo de ahí antes de ser empujado cayendo de narices apareciendo la cabeza de Taranee.

"¿Estáis todos bien?" Le pregunto preocupada por ellos ante de poder centrarse en salir de allí.

 **Con Will, Hay Lin y Venom**

Venom esquivo la cola de Cedric pero el hombre serpiente humanoide uso su brazo para asestarle un puñetazo con Venom usándolo como trampolín para saltar y golpearle en la cara no perdiendo el ritmo salto sobre su hombro y golpearlo de nuevo.

Esta vez Venom se dejo caer adhiriendo a su pecho sacando las garras de Daken y comenzar a clavarla en Cedric que chillo de dolor si bien no lo bastante para llegar a los órganos Venom podía atravesar su piel.

Uso su cola para saltar con su torso apuntado al suelo cayendo sobre Venom que salto dejando que Cedric cayera que sin perder el tiempo recto hacia él que simplemente se cruzo de brazos esperándolo para saltar en el último segundo con Cedric colocando sus manos en el suelo girando su cola en un barrido con Venom saltando en un mortal siendo agarrado por Cedric por las piernas.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le pregunto Cedric como ahora lo tenía a su merced bocabajo pero tenía los brazos cruzados.

"Nos ves." De sus hombros brotaron dos tentáculos de biomasa impactando en los ojos de Cedric cegándolo levemente soltando a Venom para llevarse las manos a los ojos. "Ahora no nos ves."

"¿Le ayudamos?" Pregunto Hay Lin a Will que se quedaron quietas esperando tener una oportunidad para atacar.

"Si lo está teniendo tan difícil." Dijo Will a modo de gracia refiriéndose a Cedric viendo como Venom lo tenía controlado disparando telaraña contra Cedric en su manos dejándolas atrapadas en los ojos.

"¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?" Se pregunto en voz alta no iba a conseguir a la chica entonces por qué molestarse en hacer esto. _**"El lado bueno es que estamos viendo los resultados del entrenamiento diario."**_

Cedric tiro de la tela de araña arrancándola de él solo para ver a Venom saltar por arriba del disparando una tela de araña de nuevo a Caleb que había salido junto con las demás de la nieve Venom lo hizo girar como si fuera una maza con el líder rebelde golpeando a Cedric con su tabla de snowboard aterrizando en el suelo girando para frenar.

Acto seguido aparecieron Irma, Taranee y Cornelia con Will diciendo "¡Guardianas Uníos!" Dijo con el corazón en su mano con las chicas pasando a forma de guardianas.

"Bueno este ya no es nuestro problema." Dijo Venom aprovechando para activar su camuflaje y desaparecer marchándose como ya no tenía nada que hacer simplemente hizo lo que hizo porque quería probar su entrenamiento con un final boss a partir de ahora esa serpiente no era su problema a menos que viniera buscando pelea contra él.

 **Más Tarde**

Las Guardianas ya juntas usaron sus poderes combinado Taranee uso su poder de fuego para desatar un torrente de llamas que derritió la nieve, Irma uso la nieve derretida para crear un geiser de aguar sobre Cedric y Hay Lin utilizo el viento para generar un tornado con el que manda a Cedric por los aires.

Al caer viendo su desventaja opto por la retirada.

"Parece que gana…" Caleb estaba hablando con nadie cuando no encontró a la criatura detrás de él algo que también notaron las guardianas.

"¿Donde ha ido?" Dijo Hay Lin confundida no encontrándolo por ninguna parte.

 **Esa noche**

Alguno ayudaron a Sondra a colarse en el sofá después de que su tobillo se torciera en algún momento cuando adelanto a Will y actualmente tenia dicho tobillo inmovilizado por una escayola y la molestia que le causaba comenzaba a abrumarla. "Ouch, ouch, cuidado idiotas que duele." Dijo Sondra perdiendo su acento francés en proceso algo que sorprendió a todos.

"Solo te has torcido el tobillo pero tu acento lo acabas de perder." Dijo Will sonriendo junto con las demás como se había descubierto que todo de ella era una farsa.

Hay Lin se acerco a ella mirando la etiqueta de su abrigo." Limpieza en seco de las cabras de mi abuela ¿eh?"

"Si deberíamos llevarte al bol'nitsa." Dijo Taranee para ver hasta qué lejos había llevado su mentira.

"¿Y eso que es?" Pregunto dudosa.

"El hospital, hablabas ruso ¿no?" Ella aprovecho para darle el golpe por cómo se rio de ella por no leer Guerra y Paz en ruso original algo que ella dijo que había hecho. "Y por cierto no hay cabra de cachemir en Suiza a menos que también seas del Himalaya."

"Y qué más da." Dijo Sondra admitiendo a regañadientes la derrota "Seguro que cuando hable con mis padres me cambiaran de colegio." Dijo ella como le gustaba demasiado ser la chica popular extranjera como para dejarla pasar.

"¿Delante del autobús o detrás?" Le pregunto Matt a Will que estaba sonrojada por que estuviera a su lado y contenta por haber ganado.

"¿Y que si no tengo un estúpido acento?" Dijo Sondra disgustada.

"Menuda perdedora." Dijo Elyon mientras se marchaba junto con el resto.

"Haciéndose la interesante alumna extrajera." Dijo Cornelia en relación a como fingía solo para llamar la atención.

Irma también se marcho pero noto a seis chicos cerca de Sondra menos que antes pero aun tenía seguidores entre ellos Martin. "¿No lo habéis oído? Es una impostora."

"Pero su pelo y su cara son tan reales." Dijo Martin provocando que Irma adoptara un mirada interrogativa mientras él y algunos otros chicos seguían de su lado.

 **Más Tarde**

El grupo afuera estuvieron consultando el mapa que les entrego Yan Lin que indicaba la ubicación de portales no encontrando nada nuevo no deduciendo a donde o como escapo Cedric.

Blunk apareció en donde el grupo "Blunk no saber dónde ir Serpiente pero si sabe donde estar criatura con dientes afilados."

"¿Dónde?" Pregunto Irma con curiosidad.

"Aquí." Dijo en referencia a que se estaba quedando en el mismo hotel.

"¿Puedes captar su olor?" Le pregunto Taranee con Blunk asintiendo.

"¿Y a que estamos esperando?" Dijo Hay Lin queriendo saber quién era teniendo la oportunidad justo ante ellas en ese momento.


	7. Naturaleza Oculta

**Prologo**

* * *

Edward Wilson alias Eddie se fusiono con una biomasa alienígena conocida como un Klyntar poco a poco él y su simbionte están llegando a un entendimiento con Eddie viendo al Klyntar y así mismo como un nos en vez de dos entidades separadas.

Mientras han aparecido las nuevas Guardianas del Velo encabezadas por Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin junta forman las W.I.T.C.H

Los alumnos del instituto Sheffield incluidos Eddie y W.I.T.C.H fueron a un viaje de esquí al Monte Heatherfield mientras Eddie reunía coraje animado por su simbionte para decir a Will que le gustaba esta estaba más pendiente de Matt Olsen y de cómo la nueva alumna de intercambio coqueteaba con él decida a superarla Will desafío a la alumna nueva a una carrera de esquí mientras Eddie se rindió viendo que Will como él estaba dispuesta jugarse la vida solo para impresionar a Matt decidió dejarlo no obstante una última vez salto en su rescate preocupado por ella.

No obstante no fueron los únicos Cedric se metió de por medio y trato de eliminar a las guardianas pero fue forzado a retirarse una vez mas y Eddie también habiendo perdido lo único que le importaba del conflicto contra Phobos.

Al llegar la noche Blunk que por un cumulo de circunstancias termino también en el viaje captando el olor de Eddie les dijo a las guardianas que podía rastrear a su conocido aliado y ahora…

* * *

"¿Y a que estamos esperando?" Dijo Hay Lin queriendo saber quién era justo ante ellas en ese momento.

La mayoría tenia curiosidad pero una en particular no estaba tan segura "Creo que no deberíamos hacerlo probablemente Blunk rastre el olor hasta el cuarto de Edward." Dijo Will lo que probablemente pasaría causando que todos la miraran.

"¿Edward Wilson?" Dijo Cornelia no creyéndose que fuera la criatura no viéndolo posible lanzándose a pelear contra serpientes gigantes y mucho menos ayudarlas.

Taranee en cambio sus pensamientos eran otros sintiéndose dolida "Tu sabias quien era y nos lo ocultaste." Replico a su líder como podía considerarse tal si luego no confiaba en ellas lo bastante como para compartir información vital.

"No es Edward toco el corazón y no cambio de forma." Explico Will no dando detalles.

"¿Cuándo toco el…? ¿Cuándo estuviste con él?" Pregunto Cornelia como ese detalle no lo conocían.

"Me estaba dando clases particulares de historia." Will ahora estaba en posición de explicar sus acciones al resto.

"Si." Dijo Irma haciendo el gesto de los dedos entre comillas "clases." Dijo burlándose de ella quitándole seriedad al asunto.

"Fue idea de Collins." Dijo Will como no fue cosa suya pero fue más llevadero de lo que pensaba y efectivo pero ¿por qué lo ocultaba? quizás fuera por el comentario de Irma y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar pudiera causar un malentendido o burlas.

"No puedo creerlo Matt Olsen comprensible pero ¿Edward Wilson?" Dijo Cornelia no asimilando a cómo podría gustarle a alguien normal y al mismo tiempo quedo impresionada con Will nunca pensó que fuera de esas chicas que juegan a dos bandas o por otro lado es posible que Will o Eddie no son muy sociables y por no tanto no supieran ver las señales obvias y las confundieran.

"Si sospechabas que era él ¿porque no nos lo dijiste?" Pregunto Hay Lin porque les había ocultado esto.

"¿Y que querías que hiciera?" Les pregunto Will como ella también tuvo que pasar por eso "Hola perdona soy Will ¿eres una bestia alienígena? oh genial ¿quieres venir con nosotras a otro mundo para pelear con un príncipe malvado?"

"A mí la pregunta que me interesa es ¿Por qué sospechabas que era Edward?" Dijo Irma como llego Will a esa conclusión dado que nunca pensó en esa posibilidad.

"Por qué fue el único que sabía que había sido secuestrada por Cedric." Dijo Will confesando lo que se guardo durante las últimas semanas

"Nos dijiste que no te había visto nadie." Dijo Taranee preocupada de que desvelara su secreto pero dado que eso fue hace semanas a estas alturas es posible que no se lo dijera a nadie.

"Está bien cree que todo eso de la serpiente no ocurrió." Dijo Will la versión de Eddie que ella creía que era verdad.

"¿Pero por qué no nos lo dijiste?" Pregunto Hay Lin lo que provoco que Will suspirara todo se reduce a que las acciones hablan más que las palabras, ellas le habían dicho que ellas hubieran ido a rescatarla pero ella no podía confirmarlo en su antigua ciudad todos decían ser sus amigos pero no lo eran y ella creía que no era muy distinto aquí hasta hace unas semanas pero finalmente se sentía integrada y podía decir que eran amigas de verdad.

Pero hace semanas no porque no dijo nada no confiaba en ellas tanto y Edward suponiendo que era la criatura la había salvado había cruzado otra dimensión y desafiado a monstruos solo por ayudarla pese a que prácticamente no conocía cierto que le pidió ayuda cuando fue secuestrada por Cedric pero eso fue un intento desesperado temiendo por su vida y fue ese mismo hecho el que la salvara que sentía que se lo debía que confiaba mas en él en ese momento y no confiaba tanto en ellas y ahora como les iba a decir eso que no lo hizo porque en esa época confiaba mas en él que en ellas.

"Porque Will al igual que ahora siente que le debe guardar su secreto por salvarla de la mazmorra de Phobos." Dijo Caleb entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando Will. "Si quisiera que supiera su identidad se lo habría dicho y no quiere arrastrarlo a una guerra que no es suya."

"¿Y nosotras qué? nadie nos pregunto si queríamos tener poderes y luchar contra el mal." Dijo Cornelia como no era justo que él pudiera elegir y ellas no a ella nadie le pregunto si quería tener poder sobre la tierra y tener que pelear con monstruos.

"Y se metió en el momento que se llevo a Will del sótano de Phobos y decidió pelear con un reptil gigante." Dijo Irma como incluso si no quería es posible que sus acciones hubieran provocado que Cedric y por antonomasia Phobos lo vieran como su aliado y por tanto dibujándole una diana en la espalda.

"Ya os lo he dicho no puede ser Edward." Insistió Will "A menos que La Maga se equivocara respecto lo que puede hacer el corazón."

"La Maga es un ser milenario con sabiduría y conocimientos desde tiempos antiguos dudo mucho que se equivocara." Dijo Caleb como dudaba de que la mayor fuente de conocimiento mágico de Meridian pudiera equivocarse en lo que al aspecto místico se refiere.

"Pero lo cierto es que todo apunta a Edward por ejemplo la criatura y Edward nunca se han visto juntos en el mismo lugar pero si se ha estado en el mismo lugar." Dijo Taranee haciendo un repaso rápido no estaba en la fiesta de Will, y casualmente estaba aquí junto con varios estudiantes de su mismo colegio, el mismo día que venían a esquiar.

"Bueno tampoco hemos visto a Martin o Matt y no pensamos que sean la criatura." Dijo Will tratando de excusarse. "Además no fue a mi fiesta ¿Por qué iba a estar en el ayuntamiento a esas horas de la noche?"

"Tal vez vio a Cedric y pensó que quería secuestrar a más gente." Dijo Hay Lin una posible explicación.

"¿Como de alta es la criatura?" Pregunto Irma

"Diría que tanto como Matt." Dijo Will sacando comparativas entre ambos.

"¿Cuánto mide Edward?" Pregunto de nuevo.

"Tanto alto como Matt." Esta vez la que hablo fue Cornelia recordando el partido de baloncesto entre ambos.

"Y ¿Cómo anda de forma Eddie? Porque esa criatura esta increíblemente en forma no hay más que ver lo apretado que le queda el traje y como se mueve." Dijo Irma como todas las pistan apuntaban a Eddie y dándole punto a Venom por su físico.

"En forma y tonificado." Dijo Cornelia en relación a cuando a clase de educación física se sorprendió como todos en el partido cuando se puso la camisa sin mangas revelando sus brazos.

"Señoría la acusación termina de presentar sus argumentos." Dijo Irma como todo apuntaba a él.

"¿Debo recordaros lo que paso la última vez que sacasteis conclusiones precipitadas?" Dijo Caleb en relación al profesor Collins y como lo atacaron y después tuvieron que llevarlo inconsciente por todo el barrio pensando que era la bestia.

"Pero aún queda el detalle del corazón." Dijo Will peros se dio cuenta de que ahí mismo había una respuesta "A menos que sea como nosotras."

"¿Por las mallas apretadas?" Comento Hay Lin si era eso a lo que se refería.

"No quiero decir ¿y si como nosotras necesita de algo para tener esa forma?" Dijo Will como eso fue una posibilidad que no se le paso por la cabeza hasta ahora, si ellas necesitaban el corazón para transformarse y si el tenia algo parecido un objeto o algo que le hacía convertirse en esa criatura entonces el corazón no pudo revelar su apareciera porque ya la revelaba.

"Lo cual explicaría por qué no cambio cuando entro en contacto con el corazón." Dijo Taranee llegando a esa conclusión ella estaba al perturbada no por nada en especial es solo que él conocía su secreto el conocer la identidad de la criatura era como un seguro.

"Eso suponiendo que no os estéis precipitando otra vez." Dijo el líder rebelde como ya cometieron ese error con Collins pero ahora no parecían tan desencaminadas pero aún no tenían confirmación final de que ese Edward fuera la criatura.

Will no se creyó lo que iba a decir "Caleb tiene razón." Admitió la líder de las guardianas como si hacían esto debían hacerlo bien. "No podemos dejar que la gente sepa de nuestro secreto ni tampoco queremos involucrar a nuestra familia o que alguien salga herido si hacemos esto tenemos que estar completamente seguras de que es él."

"¿El olor no es suficiente?" Dijo Irma como si eso no era prueba suficiente para identificarlo.

"Hay muchas explicaciones para eso quizás la criatura lo salvo." Dijo Will no comprando todavía o buscando algo para evadir la acusación.

"No lo creo Blunk es capaz de oler portales a kilómetros de distancia incluso entre el olor del vertedero." Dijo Caleb como la capacidad de rastrear de Blunk era quizás su única cualidad útil para ellos.

"¿Y nuestro plan es meter a Blunk dentro en un albergue lleno de gente y que nos guie hacia la habitación y presuponer precipitadamente que el que está dentro de esa habitación es la criatura?" Pregunto Irma para estar segura de que lo había entendido.

"¿Y cómo sabríamos quien se queda en esa habitación?" Pregunto Hay Lin como aunque rastraran su olor no es seguro que vieran a alguien dentro probablemente Eddie.

"Me he colado en el castillo de Phobos puedo obtener esos registros sin problemas." Dijo Caleb seguro de que esa tarea seria sencillo.

"Eh…Te conocí en la mazmorra de ese castillo." Dijo Will cuestionando la habilidad de sigilo de Caleb.

"Te recuerdo que me atraparon fuera." Dijo el líder rebelde indignado por que se cuestionara su habilidad.

"Oh Blunk podría simplemente rastrear la ventana y asomarse." Dijo Will la alternativa más fácil. "Mientras nosotras simplemente contamos cual es y vemos los números."

Blunk trepo por los tejados moviéndose con cuidado para no ser visto mientras el grupo se alejaba de la entrada para mirar al tejado para ver a Blunk llegar a la habitación designada una habitación el cierre puesto y las costinas cerradas junto con las luces apagadas imposibilitando cualquier posibilidad de visión.

"Al menos sabemos su habitación." Dijo Cornelia sarcásticamente mientras entraban dentro.

El hombre de la recepción estaba quieto allí esperando que su turno terminara cuando aparecieron Irma y Taranee. "¡Emergencia!" Comento Taranee mientras se acercaban a él.

"¡Hay una fuga en el baño!" Dijo Irma mientras lo arrastraba para enseñársela dejando a Caleb que se acerco disimuladamente antes de tirar un bolígrafo al otro lado del mostrador y se dirigió a él agarrando el registro abriéndolo por desgracia todo las habitaciones que pertenecían a estudiantes estaban bajo el nombre de Instituto Sheffield haciendo que todo fuera en vano sin más opción más tarde Caleb haría guardia para ver quien salía pero nadie salió ni siquiera cuando las chicas fueron a verlo finalmente llego la hora de volver.

Con lo alumnos preparándose para subir al autobús "Tanto para nada." Se quejo Irma.

"Bueno pero al menos ahora tenemos un sospechoso." Dijo Taranee como Eddie era su mejor pista ahora solo necesitaban una prueba irrefutable.

"Pero en el cien por cien de las películas el principal sospechoso nunca es el culpable." Dijo Hay Lin su experiencia viendo películas o series.

"Yo espero que os equivoquéis." Dijo Cornelia no queriendo que eso fuera cierto viéndolo imposible.

Will debido a todo eso olvido su premio su viaje de vuelta con Matt que la estaba esperando ambos entraron mientras Eddie solo dio un leve vistazo antes de sentarse y ponerse los auriculares

" ** _Culpa tuya."_** Dijo el simbionte como fue culpa suya por ser incapaz de decirle que le gustaba pero todo había acabado Eddie decidió terminar ya no tenía motivos para meterse en lo que sea que estuvieran metidas nunca se planteo el motivo detrás del conflicto o qué clase de lucha estaban disputando o lo que estaba pasando la primera vez quería salvar a Will, la segunda fue coincidencia esta fue la tercera y última como un idiota espero que se diera cuenta de todo lo que hizo fue para llamar su atención que viera algo más que el perdedor nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista o ha estado enamorado por eso se preguntaba si el vacio que estaba sintiendo era normal.

* * *

 **En otro lugar**

"Nada en todo el fin de semana ni un solo avistamiento." Se oyó a otra persona al otro lado de la línea informando a un figura oscura podía no parecer nada pero era muy satisfactorio oír eso, la líneas de avistamiento eran irregulares pero había cierto patrón los fines de semana se producían mas avistamientos por la mañana, de lunes a viernes aumentaba a primeras horas de la mañana despareciendo por el mediodía en seguida se detecto el patrón que correspondía a los horarios que tendría un adolescente.

Parecía una historia tan horrible y cliché el adolescente que desarrolla poderes pero cada día se estrechaba el cerco solo necesitaban un error o una pista mas que les ayudaran a estrechar el cerco y ahora lo tenían de todos los instituto solo uno había registrado que había salido de actividad escolar que implicaba un fin de semana el Instituto Sheffield lo que estrechaba enormemente el cerco lo cierto es que fue decepcionante esperando un desafío más estimulante lo único que necesito fue paciencia una cualidad que todos poseen y muy pocos desarrollan.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Eddie estaba en la puerta de su casa cuando noto algo extraño Hachi no estaba en ninguna parte para ser visto cuando normalmente ladras y viene hacia él por lo que se extraño de no verlo sacando su llave abrió la puerta de su casa para ver a su padre.

"¿Ya…llegaste?" Dijo él mientras lo veía entrar por la puerta la verdad era una pregunta estúpida dado que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

"Si." Dijo con su madre saliendo siendo hoy uno de sus días libres. "¿Qué paso?"

"Lo que tenía que pasar." Dijo su madre solo había usado esas palabras dos veces con ese tono la primera cuando murió su abuelo, la segunda años después de esta cuando su abuela murió no hacía falta ser muy listo no estaba su perro por ninguna parte.

"¿Cómo?" Simplemente pregunto mientras por dentro se sentía triste primero fue con Will y ahora su perro, su mejor amigo ido pero se merecía saber lo que había pasado.

"Cruzo la carretera y un camión…" Dijo su madre con Eddie haciéndose a la idea.

"¡¿Donde estabais?!" Le dijo gritando furioso con su yo interino temblando de la emoción.

"Salimos y cuando volvimos Hachi nos saludo pero una gato negro fue detrás de él y apareció ese camión." Le explico su madre.

"Como siempre cada vez que salís este iba bebido y **¡no hizo nada!** " Dijo señalando a su padre mientras se enfurecía mas culpándole a él, al gato y al conductor del camión.

"Tú padre no tiene la culpa, nadie la tiene fue un accidente." Dijo su madre aun recordando la imagen el pobre en el asfalto con su mita aplastada por el camión.

"¡En cuanto se subió a ti probablemente le dijiste quita!" Dijo recordando cada vez que su padre apartaba a Hachi cuando se le pegaba necesitaba encontrar un culpable alguien en quien centrar la frustración que crecía en él.

Su padre aparto la mirada no sabiendo que decirle. "Nadie tiene la culpa." Dijo su madre.

"A mí me parece que sí." Dijo mientras sus pupilas aparecían biomasa negra amenazando con salir en cualquier momento mientras las emociones se acentuaban dijo mirando a su padre quizás no fuera justo que le echara la culpa a él o más bien al hecho de que estuviera bebido cuando paso.

"Eddie lo que paso, paso no puedes cambiarlo si quieres seguir bien si no vete das un paseo te calmas y vuelves o te vas a la cama."

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo ahora si podía cambiar las cosas podía haber cambiado esto se dio cuenta de que si había un culpable. "La culpa ¡ES TUYA!" Dijo señalando a su madre como si no hubiera ido él estaría aquí habría salvado a Hachi. "¡Si me hubiera quedado él estaría vivo!"

"Eso no lo sabes." Dijo su madre como el que hubiera estado no hubiera cambiado nada o quizás si.

"¡LO HABRIAMOS HECHO!" Dijo encarándose a su madre pero fue capaz de contenerse lo bastante a sí mismo como para no hacerle daño o tocarla porque no estaba seguro de poder controlar su fuerza en este punto decidió salir a caminar en un intento por despejar su mente sus padre no dijeron nada sabiendo que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

 **En el edificio más alto de la ciudad**

Eddie simplemente estaba sentando mirando la ciudad en el horizonte y solo la ciudad no se veía nada ni nadie se encontraban los dos solos mientras su brazo apretaba fuertemente su rodilla y sus dientes mordían el labio inferior.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Después de que su primo se mudara se había quedado solo nadie que le defendiera de los matones estaba solo sin socializar con nadie sin tener algo que llamar amigo mientras entraba por la puerta de su casa vio algo conocido cuando un perro se le acerco. "¿Hachi qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto sorprendido de verlo.

"Es su nueva casa." Dijo su madre mientras se inclinaba para acariciarlo.

"Tu tío Tim ha desarrollado alergia a Hachi por lo que nos lo ha dado, ahora eso si tienes que sacarlo, bañarlo y cuidarlo." Dijo su padre como esto quizás podía animarlo un poco o servir para distraerse.

Eddie entonces miro a Hachi que lo lamio y desde ese día fue su mejor amigo hasta hoy.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

 ** _"¿Vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados? El que nos arrebato a Hachi está por ahí en alguna parte."_** Oía ese susurro en su mente tentándolo para que sucumbiera a su rabia en circunstancia normales sería difícil con un traje simbiótico seria rápido pero doloroso.

Era tentadora la idea pero no valía lo mismo la vida de una animal que de una persona para eso era la empatía para ayudar a otro ser humano el motivo por el que jugaba al héroe se sentía culpable pudiendo ayudar y no haciendo nada pero ahora era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo es mas quería hacerlo quizás no puedas compara la vida de una persona con la de un animal pero es animal, ese perro era su mejor amigo y lo había perdido sobre la práctica de la lógica del bien común era clara desde el individualismo sentimental.

Eddie camino y salto dejándose caer antes de dar una vuelta mortal y desplegar su telaraña si una dirección fija quizás solo quería que el tiempo pasara o algo con lo que desahogarse mientras saltaba con la biomasa envolviéndolo.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Tres atracadores salieron corriendo de la joyería que habían atracado corriendo hacia su coche cuando algo aterrizo.

Venom los miro sacando su lengua. "¿Qué es esa cosa?"

"¿Qué más da?" Dijo sacando un pistola disparándolo con Venom disparando de su muñeca telaraña saltando arrastrándolo consigo en el aire ante golpearlo con el atracador cayendo sobre el coche aboyando el techo con Venom aterrizando comenzando a golpearlo brutalmente.

Los otros corrieron con Venom estirando su brazo con biomasa alargándose como si fueran de goma. "¿Ya os vais?" cuando los brazos los atraparon los retrajo antes de dar un salto por biomasa anclándose en la pared en un tercer piso "Si acabamos de empezar."

"¡Suéltame!" Chillo uno de los atracadores.

Venom lo soltó provocando que cayera contra el suelo desarrollando varias fracturas y heridas en proceso quedando tendido en el suelo.

Venom entonces miro al otro "Por favor no." Venom lo acerco a él quitándole el pasamontañas que llevaba para no ser reconocido.

"Mph..¿Nunca te han dicho que te pareces a Miles Luna?" Le comento viendo su peinado y barba crecida siendo muy similar al escritor de cierto show y a su vez siendo actor de voz de cierto personaje con nombre de color francés.

"¿El de Rooster Teeth?" Dijo con la criatura asintiendo de hecho es por eso mismo que busco información sobre él dado que no era el primero que veía un parecido. "Si y me encanta todo lo que hacen." Dijo en un desesperado intento pensando que así se salvaría.

Venom lo acerco para que lo viera de cerca **"¡Nosotros lo odiamos!"** Dijo soltándole.

"¡Tengo familiaaaaaaaaa!" Venom disparo biomasa agarrándolo por la pierna que hizo crack.

"Ya veo…familia." Dijo mirándolo con el ladrón asintiendo desesperado en realidad nunca planeo matarlo había líneas que no cruzaba no se sentía preparado para tomar la vida de alguien pero no necesitan sus extremidades para vivir además no confiaba en la naturaleza humana debían recordar lo que le pasaría si lo volvía a pillar. "Bueno en ese caso tienen que saber que eres un ladrón los árabes inventaron un sistema para saber quién era un ladrón." Dijo mirándolo "¿Derecha o izquierda?"

"¿Qué?" Dijo asustado no comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

"¿Que brazo quieres perder?" Le pregunto cuál de los dos quería que le arrancara entonces vio su cara llena de horror. "Tienes cinco segundos hasta que yo decida por ti."

"Cinco." Dijo Eddie iniciando la cuenta atrás.

"Por favor." Suplico aterrorizado por el monstruo que tenía delante no queriendo sufrir eso y no seguro de poder vivir de esa manera.

"Cuatro." Ignorando sus suplicas comenzó a contar viendo el horror en su mirada.

"Te lo suplico." Dijo una vez con Venom agarrando su mano derecha habiéndola elegido.

"Tres." Dijo de su mano brotando una cuchilla curva.

"No lo volveré hacer por favor." Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

"Dos." Eddie midió para hacer un corte limpio.

"Izquierdo." Dijo llorando prefiriendo perder la mano que menos utilizaba resignado mientras lloraba "Elijo el izquierdo."

Venom cumplió agarrando su brazo izquierdo cortando la mano con el criminal en un corte limpio con este cayendo como el otro. Eddie por un momento miro la escena y a su mano sosteniendo la mano izquierda sintió muchas cosas en ese momento liberando parte de su rabia aunque le hubiera gustado golpearlos más mientras tiraba la mano la sensación de victoria, chocaba con un pizca de culpa por sus acciones ¿pero por que sentirse culpables eran ladrones? ¿Que había hecho él? Pero disfruto imaginándose a tercer atracador como si fuera Miles Luna _"Vale lo admito esa serie me tiene algo perturbado."_

Y entonces se quedo mirando la mano cortada la sangre fresca mientras sentía el leve impulso de llevarla más y mas cerca de su boca **_"En la basura."_** Eddie se fijo en el cubo de basura que estaba en el callejón con una figura saliendo corriendo.

Venom tiro la mano y lo persiguió.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"¿Entonces lo has entendido?" Le pregunto Caleb queriendo estar seguro de que iba a cumplir su parte del trato.

"Blunk rastrear olor de monstruo de dientes afilados hasta verlo en cambiar de forma, entonces Blunk volver a informar a Caleb y él pagar a Blunk." Dijo Blunk frotándose las manos imaginando lo que le daría Caleb dinero o más tesoros que cambiar por otros tesoros.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Blunk sonrió aliviado pensando que lo había despistado _"Blunk suerte de escapar ahora Blunk volver a rastrear encontrar y volver a contar batalla de criatura con ladrones."_ Pensó el pasante cuando un dedo le toco repetidamente su hombro derecho con Blunk dándose la vuelta mirando a su a Venom cara a cara.

Blunk comenzó a sudar y tranquilamente le dio la espalda antes de comenzar a gritar tratando de correr solo para ser agarrado por Venom que salto posándose en un edificio pegando a la espalada de Blunk contra él.

"Bueno Diana ¿dónde está tu sapo?" Dijo Venom mirando a Blunk queriendo saber que hacia allí mientras ponía su brazo en horizontal sujetando su cuello mientras lo mantenía retenido contra la pared mientras Blunk vio la cara de Venom acercarse más sintiendo su aliento en la cara más cerca.


	8. Imbecil

**Prologo**

Edward Wilson alias Eddie se fusiono con una biomasa alienígena conocida como un Klyntar poco a poco él y su simbionte están llegando a un entendimiento con Eddie viendo al Klyntar y así mismo como un nos en vez de dos entidades separadas.

Mientras han aparecido las nuevas Guardianas del Velo encabezadas por Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin junta forman las W.I.T.C.H

Las W.I.T.C.H y Caleb comienzan a sospechar que Eddie es la criatura pero sin pruebas solo pueden especular por lo que deciden dar a Blunk la tarea de seguirlo.

Mientras Eddie comienza a estar frustrado porque es incapaz de decirle a Will que le gusta y porque se está volviendo más cercana con Matt lo que le lleva a decidir abandonar y no involucrarse más con Las Guardianas abandonándolas a su suerte ahí no acaba su mal día ya que su perro murió atropellado lo que llevo a Eddie a sentirse más frustrado porque sentía el poder para impedirlo sintiéndose impotente decide salir a la calle lo que llevo a un altercado con unos atracadores donde los vapuleo y mutilo todo esto observado por Blunk que fue descubierto y trato de escapar pero fue atrapado por Eddie y ahora…

* * *

Blunk estaba contra la pared viendo a Venoma acercarse más a Blunk resultándole familiar mientras "Tú." Blunk sonrio y le decía hola con su mano. "Te recordamos."

* * *

 **Flashback**

"¿Ese es Gollum?" Dijo al ver a la criatura pequeña con brazos largos y pelaje blanco en ellos era verde calva con orejas puntiagudas y una camisa sencilla naranja con pantalones grises y un zapato marrón.

El trió miro con temor "No comer a Blunk, carne de Blunk dura y seca." Dijo cogiendo sus brazos y estirándolos para luego agarra los mofletes de Will "Humanos tiernos y jugosos comed a ellos y no a Blunk." Dijo Blunk no queriendo ser devorado.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

"Estabas en esa mazmorra con Will y ese tipo que decía estar con los rebeldes." Dijo Venom preguntándose qué hacia aquí o es que acaso le estaba siguiendo y si es así ¿Por qué?

Blunk trato hablar pero la fuerza del agarre le estaba quitando oxigeno "Blunk…aire…respirar." Dijo con su voz tratando de articular palabras.

Eddie dentro de la biomasa miro hacia otro lado soltando a Blunk lo bastante como para que pudiera hablar porque necesitaba que hablara.

Blunk jadeo recuperando aliento antes de mirar a de nuevo a Venom "Cuanto tiempo tener buen aspecto y que musculoso ¿ir al gimnasio?" Dijo tocando los brazos del simbionte.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto amenazante tratando de intimidarlo.

"Blunk buscar tesoros." Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un DVD rayado "¿Querer posavasos brillante?" Blunk se lo acerco a su ojo. "También servir como telescopio." Dijo el pasante consideraba a Caleb y Las Guardianas los primero amigos que había tenido en su vida sus amigos no las delato ante Cedric y no quería dar a conocer a Venom que le habían mandado a rastrearlo para averiguar su identidad.

Venom se acerco mas todavía buscando cualquier señal que lo delatara claro que el tener a alguien con su apariencia y produce varios tics nerviosos y aflojamiento de vejiga. "¿Viste lo que le hice?"

"No." Dijo Blunk negando con la cabeza "Blunk no ver como criatura con dientes afilados cortar brazo de ladrón." Pero si sabia donde viva una guardiana.

"No." Dijo Blunk lo que causo que Venom acercara su mano a él y todo se volviera negro.

* * *

 **Casa de Irma**

Irma estaba con una camisa manga corta con el número 13 en el pecho de con una camisa roja con las mangas blancas cuando algo llamo a su ventana.

Ella se acerco lentamente deseando que no fuera Marty otra vez cuando abrió Blunk cayera bocabajo con su cara enfrente provocando que cayera hacia atrás de un chillido.

"Mphm." Dijo Blunk estando atado envuelto en telaraña solo quedando visible sus ojos.

"¡Irma ¿estás bien!" Grito su padre al otro lado de la puerta.

Irma miro a la puerta a Blunk y otra vez a la puerta "Estoy bien era una pesadilla." Dijo ella siendo media verdad como ahora estaba atrapada.

"¡Voy a entrar!" Advirtió su padre con Irma corriendo a la ventana

"¡Papa no!" Dijo Mientras trataba de desenganchar a Blunk que cayó al suelo del jardín pero sin llegar a tocar el suelo la puerta se abrió con su padre entrando buscando algo fuera de lo común viendo a su hija pegada a la ventana no encontrando nada fuera de lo habitual. "¿Ha oído algo afuera?

Dijo Irma negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su padre que no vio nada raro lo que le llevo a rascarse la cabeza. "Te lo dije solo era una pesadilla." Dijo Irma mientras lo llevaba fuera de su cuarto. "Buenas noches." Dijo cerrando la puerta dejando a su padre aún mas confundido habían pasado tiempo desde que su niña creció y se estaba convirtiendo en un mujer y entendía que eso conllevaba cambios y comportamientos extraños pero dado que no paso nada decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

Irma suspiro al otro lado de la puerta para ver a Blunk en el suelo que aterrizo sin hacer ruido con Venom que estaba en el tejado y se aseguro que el padre de Irma no descubriera que estaba ahí o la existencia de Blunk con ese cometido se marcho a su casa.

* * *

 **Más Tarde Residencia Wilson.**

" _Es casi media noche ¿Dónde está?"_ Dijo su madre preocupada como Eddie aun no había vuelto.

Con su padre fumando otro cigarro acabándose el paquete también preocupado por fuera hasta que vio a Eddie dirigirse a la puerta de su casa apago el cigarro mientras Eddie pasaba por el entrando en la puerta.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Le pregunto su madre esperando una respuesta que no llego.

"Paseando haber si Hachi volvía." Dijo mintiendo y no mintiendo dado que esperaba que su perro estuviera ahí pero al menos le serviría para que lo dejaran en paz y ahorrarse la bronca que le iba a caer.

Y funciono con su madre compadeciéndose de él igual que su padre "¿Quieres algo?"

"No solo quiero irme a la cama." Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación cerrándola marchándose a la cama hasta las dos de la mañana cuando estaba seguro de que sus padres estaban durmiendo salió a su jardín.

En la oscuridad de la noche se acerco en la parte trasera de su jardín mirando un montículo de tierra el lugar donde estaba enterrado Hachi.

Hundiendo su manos en la tierra comenzo a excarbar llenándose las manos de mugre y hierba hasta que llego a sus resto.

Vio su cuerpo su cuerpo aplastado por el centro lo que hizo que estuviera partido por la mitad cerro el puño furioso mientras el simbionte se sentía extraño tristeza por no volverlo a ver, un poco de alegría cuando le hacía, feliz, culpa por no haber estado ahí y por lo que le hizo a esos hombres pese a que eran criminales eran muchas emociones el simbionte había encontrando muchas formas de vida pero los humanos estaban entre las más complejas.

* * *

 **Por la mañana**

Eddie se levanto y fue a clase _"Lo pierdo todo y no puedo hacer nada."_ Pensó mirando su mano tenia poder y parte de él era para proteger lo que le importaba quizás fuera un perro pero era su perro y por eso se sentía culpable no estaba ahí pero también culpaba a su madre y no era por su perro era por lo que paso ayer. _"Era criminale, pero también eran personas quizás al que le corte la mano no tenía otra salida."_

" _ **¿Por qué la culpa y las dudas? Eligieron y pagaron el precio."**_ Advirtió el simbionte no entendiendo por qué se lamentaba sus otros anfitriones no tenían lamentos lo único que hizo fue una amputación.

" _Si la decisiones tienen consecuencias."_ Pensó queriendo alejar las culpas de sí mismo el no hizo nada solo impedir un mandamiento además el quería desahogar algo de rabia contenida y busco a gente que se lo merecía ellos se lo merecían eligieron y pagaron el precio.

Perdido en sus pensamientos el profesor Collins comenzó a repartir los exámenes de historia atrasados de los que se fueron al Monte Heatherfield.

Mientras le entregaron el suyo a Will abrió los ojos no creyéndoselo "¿Este es mi examen? con Collins asintiendo pasando a rellenar los demás exámenes viendo el 1 unido al 0 siendo un diez sabia que lo habia hecho bien pero esto era exagerado. _"Si saque un cuatro con uno y un tres eso hacen media de cinco ¡aprobé historia!"_ Tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de su asiento.

"Buen trabajo Edward." Le felicito Collins por haber ayudado a Will dejando su examen con otro diez pero Eddie estaba demasiado absorto en sí mismo como para pensar siquiera pensar o alegrarse por su nota.

* * *

 **Hora del Almuerzo**

Eddie camino por el pasillo sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo llamo "Edward." Will se acerco a él. "Hola." Dijo hablando con él lejos de un saludo Eddie solo guardo silencio.

No tenía ninguna razón para estar molesto con ella pero lo estaba por qué no fue capaz de decirle el momento que había reunido algo de valor pero ahora viendo su enamoramiento por Matt se rindió sin presentar batalla y sin embargo estaba molesto después de todo lo que había hecho por ella pero tampoco podía desvelarle su identidad secreta sentía que era injusto.

"Saque un diez y eso me hace media gracias a ti aprobare historia." Dijo Will con una sonrisa como no lo hubiera hecho sin los trucos que le enseño Eddie y ella quería compensarle de algún modo.

"Bien ya estas contenta." Dijo Eddie bruscamente ya no le necesitaba y ahora que no era útil se desharía de él mejor así estaba dolido por saber que le gustaba Matt.

Will noto la brusquedad en su voz "¿Te pasa algo?"

"No y tú ¿Por qué sigues hablándome? ya tienes lo que querías ya no te hago falta." Dijo Eddie molesto últimamente teniendo demasiada tensión sol viendo lo malo y ella ya no tenía motivos para querer nada de él y él lo sabía.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo Will como no entendía a que se refería ella solo quería darle las gracias y saber que podía hacer para devolverle el favor no entendía a que venía este comportamiento.

"Ya tienes lo que querías ya no te hago falta, me utilizaste ya no ter sirvo para adelante ve con tus amigas ve con tu novio y deja de compadecerte de mí." Le dijo Eddie más alto lo que causo que alguno se parase a mirar. "Porque no tengo nada que te interese."

"Cuando le pregunte a Cornelia comento sobre que cuando alguien se te acercaba eres un imbécil pensaba que exageraba pero veo que tenía razón." Dijo Will dándole la espalda marchándose con Eddie solo suspirando furioso ya estaba hecho una cosa menos y mas remordimientos.

* * *

 **Comedor**

Will jugaba con la comida no teniendo mucha hambre pensando en que le paso a Eddie para comportarse de esa manera desde esa charla que tuvieron antes de su carrera con Sondra la cosa se volvió más tensa entre los dos. _"Yo no lo utilice ¿no lo hice?"_ Pensó para sí misma si le pidió las clases o acepto recibirla por pena pero ella se quedo pensativa _"¿Soy como los falsos de mi antigua ciudad?"_ Se pregunto lo paso bien en el viaje de ida y si Eddie resultaba ser la criatura ¿le estaba utilizando por meterle en una guerra que no era suya? ahora que lo pensaba no podía ni llamarse su amiga si acaso como máximo conocidos y ahora estaba preocupada por su cambio de comportamiento quizás le había pasado algo pero eso no er excusa para cómo se comporto se molesto en preguntarle y le respondió de mala manera era culpa de Eddie no suya.

"Y hizo caer Blunk en medio de mi ventana envuelto en tela de araña y estuvo a punto de pillarlo mi padre si no se hubiera caído." Concluyo Irma la historia "¿Pero que no se es porque lo hizo?"

"Mensaje sé dónde vives y conozco tú secreto, post data dejad de espiarme." Dijo Taranee lo que quería decir las acciones de Venom como el dejarlo pasar esta vez habia sido una acción de cortesía.

"Quizás mandarle a seguir a un rastreador que huele a basurero a kilómetros de distancia no fue buena idea." Dijo Cornelia donde estaba el falló del plan.

"Pero si sabe dónde vives la única vez que coincidamos con él en la ciudad él fue en la fiesta de Will lo que quiere decir que estuvo en la fiesta." Concluyo Taranee lo que pudieron deducir claro que entonces por lógica debían descartar a Edward Wilson como principal sospechoso.

"Y Edward no fue a la fiesta así que estamos como al principio no peor nuestro principal sospechoso ahora es un descarte." Dijo Irma como todo volvía a empezar.

"Menos mal que habéis entrando en razón." Dijo Cornelia no comprando que fuera Edward ni un momento no viéndolo acorde con su personalidad recordando que era un cobarde que se quedaba quieto y se dejaba abusar lo que llevo a su primo y sus amigos a un par de peleas.

"Bueno en el 90% de los casos de la tele nunca es el principal sospechoso." Dijo Hay Lin como era una posibilidad que pasara.

"Will ¿tú qué piensas?" Le pregunto Taranee como no estaba participativa mientras hablaban del tema como la última vez pareciendo ida.

"¿Eh?" Dijo saliendo de su mundo de pensamientos.

"¿Que que piensas de que la criatura dejara a Blunk en casa de Irma?" Dijo Cornelia como eso debía llevarla a sacar conclusiones por sí misma como eso descartaba a Eddie como la criatura dado que el no ha puesto un pie en su vida en casa de Irma o al menos eso pensaban.

Will reflexiono por un momento pero se dio cuenta de algo "Blunk ¿está bien?" Le pregunto si le había hecho algo por su culpa por mandarle a espiarlo.

"Si se marcho pero no parecía estar herido." Dijo Irma como después de ayudarle a quitarse la tela de araña donde estaba envuelto y después de darle las gracias se marcho al Dragón de Plata o mejor dicho al contenedor de basura del local.

"Bueno entonces le diremos que deje de seguirlo si lo ha pillado y se lo ha llevado a Irma es que ya sospecha y quizás la próxima vez podría herir a Blunk." Comento Will su decisión como líder viendo eso como una llamada de cortesía por su parte posiblemente Blunk no iba a tener tanta suerte una segunda vez.

"¿Y entonces como vamos a averiguar quién es?" Pregunto Hay Lin como eso les ponía más difícil averiguar su identidad.

"Ahora mismo trabajaremos con lo que tenemos que es cerrar portales si nos volvemos a encontrar con él directamente le preguntaremos si quiere unirse a nosotras." Dio Will sorprendentemente como si fuera una orden siendo más como una líder pero en parte no estaba metida por completo más bien era una respuesta de su subcociente mientras seguía molesta por lo de esta mañana

"¿Y si no quiere?" Pregunto Irma que harían si no quería participar con ellas en la lucha contra Phobos.

"Pues tendremos que hacerlo sin él además nos estamos volviendo un poco dependientes de él." Dijo Will como en teoría ellas eran las guardianas de la muralla la ayuda de Venom nunca estuvo planeada fue un imprevisto que les fue favorable pero tendrían que acostumbrase a trabajar sin él.

"¿Nosotras?" Cornelia dijo confundida como no era el caso para ella la criatura solo ha ayudado a una de ellas de todas las veces que había aparecido y casualmente había un patrón que había notado. "Es a ti a la que siempre está salvando."

"Y de todas nosotras eres la que la mayoría de veces eres capturada o atrapada." Hay Lin como aporto alguna vez habían tenido que ayudarla con su poderes cuando la situación la superaba.

"En su defensa Will no tiene poderes elementales." Dijo Taranee como si bien Will tenía todas las habilidades comunes que compartían como vuelo y fuerza hasta el punto de que podía noquear a un guardia de Phobos de un solo puñetazo recordando aquel Guardia cuando fueron a ayudar al espía de los rebeldes infiltrado en el castillo de Phobos, pero Will no mostraba habilidades en relación a los elementos y eso la dejaba en desventaja cuando era superada por sus enemigos.

"Ya sé como atraerlo lanzamos a Will de un rascacielos" Dijo Irma como era una forma de atraer a la criatura como siempre aparecía para salvarla la podrían en una situación de peligro claro que por supuesto estaba bromeando.

"¿Quieres tirarme de un rascacielos solo para ver qué pasa?" Le pregunto Will como era eso lo que estaba queriendo decir.

"Sabes que estoy bromeando ¿verdad?" Dijo Irma como no haría eso habría que se un sádico o un desalmado frio y despiadado para hacerle eso a alguien.

"Pero…" Hay Lin comento captando la atención "Tendrías el corazón por siacaso." Dijo como si él no aparecían tendrían un seguro.

" _Y estas son mis amigas:"_ Pensó Will como de verdad habían pensado en hacerlo pero reflexiono sobre las palabras de Cornelia. _"Es a ti a la que siempre está salvando."_

* * *

 **Flashback**

El mostró la mochila marrón y el colgante y los tendió hacia Will. "¿El Corazón?" Dijo sorprendida de que la criatura se lo entregara.

" _Vamos dile algo imbécil, has cruzado una dimensión por ella y pelado con una trucha gigante."_ Pensó para sí mismo. "Se te cayo esto."

Will y Taranee miraron confundida lo que aprovecho Cedric para golpearlas con su cola.

" _¡Will!"_ Pensó lanzando su tela de biomasa al techo y saltar agarrando a Will estilo nupcial. "¿Estás bien?" le pregunto a Will mientras llegaban al suelo.

Will perdió el equilibrio de sus esquíes e iba a caer de boca cuando un brazo la agarro y tiro de ella y Will vio como no se acercaba al suelo todo lo contrario se estaba alejando entonces sintió como algo le agarraba las piernas y la llevaban estilo nupcial pero no vio a nadie cuando comenzó a perder altura quedando suspendida en el aire.

"Will lo siento." Dijo Hay Lin disculpándose pero se dio cuenta de algo "¿Por qué estas volando en esa postura?" Dijo Hay Lin suponiendo que Will había decidido volar para evitar el impacto contra el suelo.

"No estoy volando." Confesó Will Entonces Eddie deshizo el camuflaje revelándose a Will en el momento exacto que sus ojos estarían en posición exacta acercando su cara que chillo asustada con Eddie soltándola ya en el suelo tuvo un visión clara de su conocido.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Will recogió la bandeja mientras pensaba en las tres veces que estuvo ahí para ayudarla y nunca le pidió nada a cambio excepto la primera vez que insinuó que esperaba un beso por su ayuda pero como no volvió a insistir o pedirle otro después de las dos veces que las salvo supuso que era una broma y ahora que habían llegado a la conclusión de que era capaz de transformarse se pregunto ¿Quién era?

* * *

 **En Otra Mesa**

Eddie pensaba en lo que había pasado mientras el klyntar unido a él seguía sin comprender _**"Vale todo el esfuerzo para acercarte a la chica pelirroja fue en vano ¿y qué? no la necesitamos fue ella la que se comporto mal contigo te utilizo para aprobar su examen."**_

Eddie seguían sin estar convencido _"Fue el profesor y le di la oportunidad y eligió cogerla e hizo el esfuerzo de soportarme."_

" _ **No confía en nosotros por eso lo que dejaste con vida al tipo de la mazmorra y en casa de su aliada si se vuelve a cruzar en nuestro camino significa que nos está siguiendo y las está obedeciendo."**_ Siguió hablando lo peor fue una posibilidad que se le paso por la cabeza a él no a la criatura.

Aun pensaba en eso por lo que hizo lo peor hubiera sido fácil echarle la culpa al simbionte pero y él no lo hizo se estaba empezando a preguntar ¿Y si ese era su verdadero yo? ¿Es cierto que el poder corrompe? O ¿Refleja tu verdadero yo? Y si es así ¿como era su verdadero yo?

Mas y mas cosas se acumularon en su mente y luego la muerte de su perro queriendo no pensar en eso se centro en otra cosa y si esa cosa le habría visto ponerse. _"¿Ponerse esta bien?"_ Reflexiono no muy seguro convocar quedaría mejor necesitaba algo si tuviera el sentido arácnido de Spider-Man cuando iba a quitarse la máscara sabría cuando es seguro claro que el simbionte. "Oye si te unes a un ser vivo puedes obtener su ADN."

" **Si."** Afirmo el simbionte como era una posibilidad

"Y si te unieras a una araña podrías ¿transmitirme sus habilidades?" Le pregunto ya tenía la mayoría a fin de cuentas sus movimientos se basaban en Prototype y las telas de araña de los comics pero el sentido arácnido era la que consideraba la habilidad más útil de Spider-Man.

" _ **Ya tienes habilidades de arañas por no hablar de que la mayoría de tu inspiración para tus movimiento se inspiran en el juego Prototype."**_ Comento el simbionte.

"Llevo días sin jugar y nuca recuerdo habértelo enseñado." Le recordó como desde que se unieron no volvió a tocar la videoconsola encontrando más emoción y la sensación de libertad de moverse por la ciudad asi como entrenar más divertido.

" _ **La simbiosis funciona a un nivel más profundo pero podemos intentarlo."**_ Dijo como podía absorber el ADN de las arañas pero eso del sentido arácnido tenía dudas de que fuera posible.

" _Luego has tenido otros anfitriones ninguno tenía poderes."_ Dijo como quizás debía saber ese detalle no fuera que un día dispara rayos láseres por los ojos.

" _ **Ninguno destacable y a tu próxima pregunta si aún conservo sus recuerdos pero tú no tienes acceso a ellos."**_ Dijo como para poder hacer eso la unión debía de ser muchos más profunda y ser uno completamente eso causo una desconfianza en Eddie no entendiendo por qué. _ **"Para conservar quien eres los recuerdos están a un nivel que casi podríamos llamarlo vida pasada no sabrías distinguir si es tuyo o el de uno de mis antiguos anfitriones es para protegerte."**_ Dijo el Klyntar como era parte del proceso de hacerse uno pero lo cierto es que el los estaba limitando a propósito para que no tuviera demasiado conocimiento de su acciones pasada. _**"Y si, si alguien nos separara y me utilizara el conocería tu secreto."**_ Le advirtió para darle más motivos para conservarlo si alguna vez lo perdía sabrían que era él.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Las chicas estaban subiendo una escalera de incendios siendo Will, Irma, Cornelia y Hay Lin las más adelantadas mientras Taranee se agarraba a la barandilla moviéndose más lento temiendo la altura que estaba alcanzando.

"¿Por qué no nos transformamos?" Pregunto Cornelia como así llegarían antes y era incomodo para ella subir tantos pisos sobre todo porque se día eligió zapatos de tacón.

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean solo porque hoy decidiste ponerte tacones." Dijo Will mientras agarraba la escalera con sus dos manos y procedía a subir colocando una mirada de disgusto en la cara de Cornelia mientras Taranee caminaba agarrada a la barandilla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cundo finalmente llegaron al portar dos seres emergieron de él siendo Caleb y Blunk que habían vuelto a Meridian debido a que hoy era el día del envió de su ministros del ejercito de Phobos y el líder rebelde necesitaba a Blunk para rastrear portales para volver a La Tierra.

Blunk se erguió y realizo un saludo militar "Capitan Blunk se reporta."

"No finjas que sirves a una causa superior contrabandista tu encuentras portales y yo te pago." Dijo Caleb como esa era su dinámica Blunk solo hacia esto por el dinero así que no tenía derecho a llamarse así mismo rebelde.

Caleb estaba tan ocupado riñendo a Blunk que no se dio cuenta de las presencia de Las W.I.T.C.H que le miraba no muy contentas.

Caleb rio nerviosamente y las saludo "Hola chicas." Dijo moviendo su mano mientras pensaba como explicarles esto el motivo de su nerviosismo era que necesitaba un portal a La Tierra para emergencia así como pasar provisiones del mundo humano a los rebeldes y no podía decírselo a las chicas porque lo cerrarían por lo que tendría que buscar otro y así sucesivamente por lo que decidió tener uno para él solo.

"Caleb se supone que cuando encuentra un portal debes decírnoslo." Dijo Will como era peligroso ya que podía o ser visto por una persona que podía terminar en Meridian por accidente o venir algo peligroso del otro lado.

"Y lo hago pero necesito que este, este abierto un poco más seguro que lo entienden." Pidió Caleb como solo lo necesitaba el tiempo necesario para las provisiones y llevar algo de chocolate a los niños.

"Claro." Dijo Will mientras daba un paso al frente sacando el corazón de Candracar "Y yo estoy segura de que entiendes porque hago esto."

"¡Espera!" Suplico el líder rebelde alzando las manos pidiendo calma para poder explicarse y obtener algo de tiempo y decidió jugar lo único que podía intentar apelar al buen corazón de las chicas "Lo necesito para llevar chocolate a los niños." Dijo desesperado mientras juntaba sus manos en el gesto de rezar pidiendo por favor que no lo cerrara.

"Campesinos trágico." Dijo Blunk ayudando con Caleb asintiendo a las palabras de Blunk.

El corazón brillo cerrando el portal provocando que Caleb suspirara y se diera un facespalm.

Y entonces Irma se dio cuenta de algo "Ya que estamos aquí arriba…" Dijo mirando a Will.

"¡No!" Dijo Will como no iba tirarse de la azotea del edificio solo para ver si la criatura venia a salvarla.

* * *

 **Residencia de Los Wilson**

Eddie fue a ver a su padre que estaba mirando el partido por la tele.

"¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?" Le pregunto mientras su padre lo miraba.

"¿Cómo se llamaba? La empresa del camión le pregunto a su padre.

"Tranportex S.L." Dijo su padre recordando el logo del camión.

Eddie subió a su cuarto y la busco por internet mirando la ubicación de la sede de su empresa en Heatherfield _"Lo primero seria colarse allí, entrar encender un ordenador y mirar en su base de datos, localizar incidentes, obtener las matriculas, buscar a los empleados su residencia y después…"_ Eddie pensó un estrategia para encontrar al conductor quería encontrarle y hacerle pagar.

Pero una parte de él sabía que estaba mal pero eso no era consuelo en el fondo de su corazón era lo que más quería. Era como cuando decía que le gustaría matar a un escritor a un director o más específicamente a los capullo de RWBY algo nacido del odio por supuesto algo imposible porque sabía que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo pero ahora desde que encontró al simbionte sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa ahora tenía poder y podía hacer muchas cosas que nunca creyó que fuera posible de hacer y entonces se dio la vuelta tirando su mochila que estaba al borde de la mesa de su ordenador cayendo sus libros saliendo el de Historia.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Saque un diez y eso me hace media gracias a ti aprobare historia." Dijo Will con una sonrisa como no lo hubiera hecho sin los trucos que le enseño Eddie y ella quería compensarle de algún modo.

"Bien ya estas contenta." Dijo Eddie bruscamente ya no le necesitaba y ahora que no era útil se desharía de él mejor así estaba dolido por saber que le gustaba Matt.

Will noto la brusquedad en su voz "¿Te pasa algo?"

"No y tú ¿Por qué sigues hablándome? ya tienes lo que querías ya no te hago falta." Dijo Eddie molesto últimamente teniendo demasiada tensión sol viendo lo malo y ella ya no tenía motivos para querer nada de él y él lo sabía.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo Will como no entendía a que se refería ella solo quería darle las gracias y saber que podía hacer para devolverle el favor no entendía a que venía este comportamiento.

"Ya tienes lo que querías ya no te hago falta, me utilizaste ya no ter sirvo para adelante ve con tus amigas ve con tu novio y deja de compadecerte de mí." Le dijo Eddie más alto lo que causo que alguno se parase a mirar. "Porque no tengo nada que te interese."

"Cuando le pregunte a Cornelia comento sobre que cuando alguien se te acercaba eres un imbécil pensaba que exageraba pero veo que tenía razón." Dijo Will dándole la espalda marchándose con Eddie solo suspirando furioso ya estaba hecho una cosa menos y mas remordimientos.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

"Que importa siempre he estado solo." Dijo como nunca sintió que tuviera a nadie lo más cercano sus padres y les ocultaba muchas cosas.

" _ **Hasta ahora."**_ Dijo el simbionte como ahora estaban juntos pero al mismo tiempo sintió como la culpa consumía a Eddie por su trato a Will ese sentimiento era extraño el arrepentimiento era algo que no comprendía era extraño el sentirse culpable por acciones que quería hacer y expresar sentimientos que siente entonces por qué sentirse culpable.

* * *

 **En casa de Will**

Will entro por la puerta de su casa mientras su madre cocinaba con la tele encendida puestas las noticias.

"¿Qué tal el día?" Le pregunto a su hija

"Normal…" Dijo como el solo cerrar un portal compara con lo que solía encontrarse era algo que podía llamar así cuando se fijo en la noticia de ese momento.

Vio en la pantalla el titular del ataque justiciero. "Los atracadores fueron sometidos brutalmente por el antihéroe que durante los últimos días ha sido visto por la ciudad mientras muchos aplauden su trato a los delincuentes otros desaprueban su comportamiento el jefe de policía de Heatherfield Jason Hans Murdock hizo las siguientes declaraciones." Dijo el presentador de noticas cambiando a una imagen del jefe de policía acosado por periodistas con sus micrófonos alrededor.

"Esto es la vida real no un comic o un videojuego aun nos faltan datos para confirmar su existencia pero les puedo asegurar que no toleramos la existencia justicieros que se tomen las justicia por su mano vivimos en una sociedad establecida para garantizar el bien común de los ciudadanos con normas y agentes del orden para hacer cumplir dichas normas y nadie está por encima de la ley si encontramos a ese justiciero será tratado como cualquier otro criminal" Dijo el jefe policía volviendo dentro de la comisaria.

Mientras Will quedo visiblemente confusa no vio lo que les hizo a los atracadores pero esto quería decir que a diferencia de ellas él no tenía reparos en mostrarse al mundo lo cual era malo porque cabia una posibilidad de que eso pudiera conducirlas a ellas.

* * *

 **Mañana Siguiente**

" _Lo primero buscar una excusa el zoológico queda lejos de mi casa por lo que necesito inventarme algo."_ Dijo pasando Eddie cuando convenientemente la respuesta vino a él cuando vio un cartel que anunciaba la obra de teatro voluntaria que realizaban cualquier alumno que quisiera. _"Perfecto."_

* * *

 **En El Comedor**

Will estaba pensativa preguntándose si fue demasiado dura con Caleb o quizás su reunión con Eddie tuvo algo que ver con eso y hablando de dureza pendiente de las noticas se entero de lo que les hizo a los criminales preguntándose por que de repente se había vuelto tan agresivo y entonces se fijo en un cartel colgado en la pared.

"¿Qué pone en ese cartel?" Pregunto al resto si ellas sabían lo que quería decir queriendo dejar de pensar en eso.

"Noche de teatro." Dijo Irma sin ningún interés.

"Cada año cuatro grupos de chicos perdón perdedores montan obras de teatro deplorables." Le explico Cornelia en que consistía.

"Vienen los padre y los abuelos en resumen una actividad para perdedores." Dijo Taranee como ella estaba agradecida de tener que participar principalmente por su miedo escénico y no le interesaba tampoco.

"Es tan mediocre." Dijo Cornelia lo que cabria de esperar de una obra de adolescentes con trajes cutres, guiones horribles y aburrimiento.

Y entonces Hay Lin entro corriendo "¡Buenas noticas! vamos a participar en La Noche de Teatro ¿si?" Dijo Hay Lin alegremente como ya las había apuntado con el único propósito de poder hacer el vestuario para la obra y como se necesitaba un grupo pensó que a sus amigas no les importaría.

* * *

 **Día de La Noche de Teatro**

Las chicas obligadas a participar habían escogido la historia que les conto la abuela de Hay Lin el mito de Los Cuatro Dragones una historia que era el origen del poder de Las Guardianas que trataba de cómo un mundo gobernado por un Emperador al que servían cuatro dragones y un día una época de sequia azoto al pueblo del Emperador su hija la hermosa ninfa Xin Jing sufría por el dolor de su pueblo.

Los cuatro dragones decidieron aliviar su sufrimiento provocando nubes de lluvia que acabaron con la sequia, pero el Emperador en lugar de recompensarlos se enfureció por que se atrevieron a actuar sin su permiso furioso mando a encarcelar a los dragones en cuatro montañas.

Esto hizo que Xin Jing furiosa con su padre proclamara que se uniría a los Dragones liberándolos de la montaña y convirtiéndose ella misma en un dragón los cinco se unieron en un haz de luz quedando nada más que un amuleto de cristal que era el actual Corazón de Candracar.

* * *

 **Mientras Eddie**

Los camiones salían mientras Venom observaba el edificio así como almacén donde se encontraban con el logo de la compañía apretó su puño se mordió el labio inferior recordando la imagen de su perro está usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse a fin de cuentas solo uno era el responsable pese a que cada fibra de su ser clamaba venganza.

Eddie disparo biomasa negra hasta meterse en un callejón y convertir el traje en una camisa negra y caminar dirigiéndose al instituto cuando se paro en una tienda mirando algo en el escaparate entrando en ella.

* * *

 **Con Caleb**

Caleb frustrado pateo una lata "Por favor, por favor Will ¿puedo usar el portal ahora?" Dijo en voz alta frustrado preguntándose donde estaba su respeto era el líder del ejército rebelde cargaba con el peso del mando y la vida de sus hombres y llevaba combatiendo contra Phobos casi toda su vida "Soy el líder del ejército rebelde no tengo tiempo para pedir permiso a unas chicas."

"Caleb." Dijo una voz haciendo que el chico gritara al ver a una criatura con cabeza dragón naranja en con piel verde. "Solo Blunk."

"¿Qué llevas puesto?" Se pregunto al ver el disfraz de Blunk como estaba ayudando a las chicas con la obra ya que necesitaban otro dragón y Taranee tenía miedo escénico.

"Blunk ensayar y recoger tesoros." Dijo agitando un saco lleno de objetos que él consideraba valioso o útiles para vender en Meridian. "Blunk estrella y Blunk tener mensaje." Dijo acercándose a Caleb.

"¿De quién Blunk?" Le pregunto inclinándose para poder oír lo que tenía que decir.

"Gran cosa azul decir a Blunk y Blunk decir a Caleb." Dijo Blunk guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Gran cosa azul? Vathek." Dijo Caleb dándose cuenta de a quién se refería. Blunk le explico que le habían dicho que había aparecido el sello de Phobos.

"Esta en Torus Finley." Dijo Caleb pensativo como eso podía cambiar las tornas a favor de la rebelión "Esto pude alentar la rebelión."

"¿Sello ser valioso?" Pregunto Blunk pensando en cuanto podía valer.

"El Sello de Phobos es un amuleto que tiene el símbolo de la familia real de este tamaño." Caleb hiz que su dedos le dieran una proporción similar a la de un collar. "Tiene el poder de abrir todo lo que esté cerrado de mostrar todo lo oculto, pude incluso abrir El Velo.

"Oh, oh Blunk ir al paro." Dijo como con ese sello Caleb ya no lo necesitaría para buscar portales por lo que no tendría que pagarle.

"Solo piensas en ti." Dijo Caleb no sorprendido.

"Pero si Phobos tener ¿por qué Phobos no utilizar antes?" Pregunto Blunk una preguntaba sorprendentemente lógica.

"El Sello fue robado hace años por una mujer que cogió a la legítima heredera al trono y lo uso para escapar a La Tierra por eso Phobos busca a su hermana y al sello con él sus poderes se duplicaran, pero si yo lo tuviera podría cruzar El Velo a mi antajo." Dijo Caleb como esto era una oportunidad única y debía aprovecharla "Phobos está reuniendo un contingente para recuperarlo tengo que llegar primero." Entonces paso a mirar a Blunk "Cuando aparezca un nuevo portal dímelo antes que las chicas."

"Portal aparecer." Dijo Blunk habiendo captado el olor y guio a Caleb hasta él.

* * *

 **Instituto Sheffield**

Las chicas se preparaban para que dentro de poco empezara la obra con Taranee mirando por detrás del telón a los espectadores que comenzaron a congregarse alrededor con Cornelia usando una túnica blanca con una corona de margaritas y alas con Will, Irma y Hay Lin vestida con sus disfraces de dragones. "Y entonces digo Gracias cuatro dragones." Entonces se fijo que algo iba mal. "Solo hay tres. ¿Y esa lagartija?"

Blunk apareció corriendo tan rapido como pudo "Perdonar a Blunk, Blunk tener que mostrar a Caleb…no importar" Dijo como no debia decir nada la chicas de cómo había llevado a Caleb a un nuevo portal.

* * *

 **Torus Filney Meridian**

Caleb caminaba por las llanuras guiado por el hombre que decía haber encontrado el sello con una capucha negra usando un palo para sostenerse.

"Eres el segundo que muestra interés en ese talismán de metal lo encontré hace 6 años ¿es valioso?" Pregunto el hombre encapuchado queriendo saber por qué tanto interés en él.

"Serás generosamente recompensado." Dijo Caleb como el dinero no era problema o llegado el extremo podía tomarlo por la fuerza. Entonces el hombre se paro soltando el palo ese movimiento dejo confundido a Caleb mientras sus pies comenzaban ser tragado por arenas movedizas. "Me hundo ¡ayúdame!" Le pidió desesperado al hombre que se dio la vuelta dejando su rostro visible.

"Bueno las sospechas de Phobos se confirmaron." Dijo quitándose la parte superior de la capucha desvelándose como un hombre rubio de ojos negro siendo Cedric "Mientras las arenas de Torus Filney te consumen yo me ocupare del traidor que te comunica las novedades." Le desvelo Cedric como todo había sido una trampa dado que los recientes ataques rebeldes a las rutas de abastecimiento llevaron a Cedric y Phobos sospechar que había un informante en el castillo que les deba información a los rebeldes siendo esta la prueba definitiva y el sello el cebo.

Cedrc miro como Caleb era tragado por las arenas movedizas antes de marcharse.

* * *

 **Instituto Sheffield**

Yan Li apareció tan rápido como pudo "Chicas Caleb está en peligro." Les advirtió mientras sostenía una carta que le había escrito explicándole que había ido a buscar El Sello de Phobos ella se las dio a Las Guardianas con Will sosteniéndola mientras la leía junto con el resto a su alrededor.

"Si el sello hubiera aparecido Phobos no habría esperado para recuperarlo." Dijo como un adicto al poder como Phobos hubiera mandado todo lo que estuviera a su alcance incluso el mismo para recuperarlo lo que llevo a la antigua guardiana a deducir que era una trampa.

"¿Cómo encontró Caleb un portal?" Se pregunto Will cuando miro a la respuesta obvia viendo a Blunk caminando y silbando tratando de disimular, Will piso la cola "Blunk ¿tú se lo mostraste?"

"No Blunk, Dragón." Dijo Blunk tratando de escurrir la culpa.

"Tenemos que ir." Dijo Will como debían ir a ayudar a Caleb.

"No podemos irnos de nuestra propia obra nos expulsaran." Dijo Hay Lin como sin un motivo justificable no podían marcharse y dado que el trabajo de ser una guardiana es secreto no podían usarlo como excusa.

"Eso no pasara." Aseguro la anciana ante de mirar a Will "Will sostén el corazón y di las palabras spord lartsa."

Will obedeció sacando el corazón "spord lartsa ¿para qué?" el corazón brillo con Las Guardianas dividiéndose cada una con una copia exacta.

"Son gotas atrasles dobles idénticos a los originales cuando digan las palabras gota astral se desvanecerá." Dijo Yan Lin terminando la exposición.

"No exactamente mi cabello es mucho más suave." Dijo una de las Cornelias tocándose su cabello.

"Ellas salvan a Caleb y nosotras hacemos la obra." Dijo la otra Cornelia si ese era el plan.

"Creo que es a la inversa." Dijo Taranee con su copia detrás de ella.

Mientras una de las Will estaba haciendo expresiones faciales y sonriendo "Que raro pero supongo que pude valer." Dijo Will con las originales marchandose y dejando sola a las gotas astrales con Blun y Yan Lin.

Y entonces la anciana se dio cuenta de algo "Pero ellas no conocen la obra."

"Hola." Dijo Eddie apareciendo de la nada mientras sostenía una caja.

"Hola." Dijeron todas las gotas astrales al unisonó resultándole extraño a Eddie por un momento pero tenía prisa tanta que ignoro al dragón bajo con cara verde familiar.

"Will ¿Tienes un momento?" Le pregunto Eddie queriendo hablar con ella.

"Yo soy Will." Dijo la gota astral sonriente levantando la mano si bien eran copias carecían de los recuerdos ni inteligencia de las originales.

"En realidad muchacho la obra está a punto de comenzar creo que lo mejor será que esperes a después." Dijo Yan Li como no quería delatar nada o provocar que el chico notara que algo iba mal.

"Solo será un momento." Dijo Eddie cogiendo a Will de la mano algo que nunca haría pero tenía prisa. "Escucha."

"Te escucho." Dijo Will astral sonriente.

"No parece…enfadada o molesta." Dijo Eddie como después de la conversación encontraría comprensible que no quisiera verlo o hablar con él. "Escucha lo sé soy un imbécil y no tengo derecho a que me perdones pero…toma es para ti no me dejara dejar de ser un imbécil o hará que seamos amigos pero es mi forma de disculparme por como soy."

"¡Me encanta!" Exclamo feliz sin abrir la caja y agitándola pensando que ese era el regalo.

" _ **¿A las hembras humanas les gustan las formas cuadrangulares de cartón?"**_ Dijo viéndola demasiado emocionada por el regalo.

"No quiero decir lo que hay den…" Antes de que Eddie pudiera terminar Yan Lin apareció y arrastro a la gota astral del Will al escenario.

"La obra va a empezar podéis hablar después." Dijo mientras la hacía salir.

"Bueno al menos ya tengo testigos de que estuve aquí." Dijo Eddie para sí mismo y de hecho pensó que podía salir peor con Will tirándole la caja a la cabeza o discutiendo de nuevo.

Eddie en la oscuridad de la parte de atrás cambio siendo envuelto por su traje de biomasa.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

La Guardianas consiguieron salvar a Caleb y a varios aldeanos que habían caído y quedado atrapados en las arenas para asegurarse de que nadie volvía a caer dentro usaron el poder del fuego de Taranee para calentar el silicio de las arenas dando como resultado la creación de vidrio con Irma enfriando para reducir la temperatura con el poder del agua.

Tan pronto como acabaron volvieron al Instituto pensando que todo estaba resuelto pero la obra fue un desastre las gotas astrales terminaron destrozando el escenario y mojando al público con la manguera de incendios asi como desgarrando el telón y volando sin control con los cables lo que les gano un castigo lo único bueno que sacaron fue que Phobos no tenía el sello.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto Hay Lin mientras cogía una caja que había detrás del escenario.

"Un regalo para Will de un chico." Dijo Yan Lin recordando como Eddie se la dejo a la doble astral pensando que era Will.

"¿Un Chico?" Dijo Will como no todas las chicas acercándose poniéndose detrás de Hay Lin que a su vez le daba la caja a Will esperando ver lo que había dentro.

"¿Os importa?" Dijo Will todas asintieron muy interesadas, Will abrió la caja para sacar el peluche de un rana rechoncha de algodón con ojos saltones.

"¿Un peluche?" Dijo Cornelia decepcionada esperando algo mejor.

"Oh es adorable." Dijo Hay Lin mirando al peluche.

"¿Quién se lo dio?" Le pregunto Irma a Yan Lin.

"Chico que oler como criatura de dientes afilados." Blunk dio la respuesta como capto su olor y vio su cara recordandolo.

Lo que causo Will mirara al peluche.

* * *

 **Zoológico**

En la zona de insectos Venom lanzo una piedra al aire y espero dejando que la piedra impactar en su cabeza pero apenas sintiendo el golpe "Diez especies de arañas y nada."

" _ **Igual el sentido arácnido no existe."**_ Dijo su otro yo como era una tontería creerse todo lo que se lee de los comics ya aceptarlo como ciencia o existencia. **_"El lado positivo es que ahora conocemos la composición química de los diferentes venenos y podemos crear el nuestro propio veneno combinando los diez."_**

"Algo es algo." Dijo Eddie marchándose a casa tras entrar en su casa por la ventana miro una foto en su cuarto que tenia la imagen de suya y Hachi recordando lo fácil que hubiera sido entrar ahí y obligarlo a decir quién era el culpable y hacerle pagar muy fácil pero aún era reticente a matar por mucho que quisiera venganza cuando Eddie se marcho la ultima araña golpeo desesperadamente el cristal queriendo recupera el simbionte cundo cayo al suelo sin vida con sus para contraídas como las otras.


	9. Cogiendo El Volante

**Prologo**

Edward Wilson alias Eddie se fusiono con una biomasa alienígena conocida como un Klyntar poco a poco él y su simbionte están llegando a un entendimiento con Eddie viendo al Klyntar y así mismo como un nos en vez de dos entidades separadas.

Mientras han aparecido las nuevas Guardianas del Velo encabezadas por Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin junta forman las W.I.T.C.H

Eddie tuvo una vuelta dura cuando su perro que era su mejor amigo fue atropellado lo que le causo un cumulo de emociones que finalmente desato contra un grupo de ladrones y con Will recriminándole que solo lo uso para aprobar lo que provoco que ambos dejaran de interactuar con el otro.

Mientras Las Guardianas y Caleb probaron suerte con Blunk para encontrar a Venom entre los humanos pero al ser descubierto por este se vieron obligado a dejar ese plan, mientras pensaban su siguiente movimientos el Meridian surgió el rumor que el Sello de Phobo había aparecido en Torus Filney lo que hizo al líder rebelde volver a Meridian, pero todo era una trampa para confirmar las sospechas de Cedric y Phobos de que había alguien del castillo que le filtraba información a los rebeldes.

En ese mismo momento Las Guardianas interpretaban una obra de teatro no pudiendo ausentarse convocaron gotas astrales para que tomaran su lugar durante la obra en ese mismo momento antes de que empezara Eddie que se sintió mal por como trato a Will le entrego un regalo a su gota de astral pensando que era la autentica mientras Las Guardianas salvaron a Caleb y sellaron la arenas de Torus Filney para que nadie mas fuera tragado por ellas.

* * *

" _ **He viajado y vivido uniéndome a múltiples anfitriones, he sido guerrero, genocida, conquistador y muchas otras cosas esto es un descanso comparado con eso un cambio no importa a fin de cuentas siempre he ayudado a mi otro yo y debo admitir que mi host o mejor dicho el ser humano es mucho más complejo de lo que parece múltiples emociones."**_ El simbionte habla para sí mismo siendo sus pensamientos manteniendo en privado mientras Eddie vive su vida.

Eddie salta columpiándose por la ciudad en su traje de biomasa _**"Esto es familiar la sensación la adrenalina de tu vida en peligro al caer libremente se disipa cuando está a salvo un deseo placido libertad de poder hacer lo que nadie más puede hacer.**_

" _ **Pero hay otra más complicadas."**_ Eddie aterriza cerca del instituto y cambia de forma, Eddie aterriza cerca de su casa cambiando restirando la biomasa que se condensa en una camisa negra y sus pantalón uno de remache negro juntos con los tenis.

Eddie ve a Will caminando junto con Cornelia y Elyon para ir a clase. _"_ _ **Culpabilidad ¿Por qué? él no hizo nada malo ella quería aprobar el la ayudo fue interés eso lo comprendo, vergüenza por su trato a ella, cobardía ¿porque es tan difícil? Mis antiguos anfitriones anhelaban a alguien amor de alguien y cuando no se lo daban lo tomaban por la fuerza. Luego hubo otros que lo llamaron amor ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Anhelo? ¿Deseo?"**_

Eddie ve como Matt se acerca a Will no presta atención sigue adelante mientras Will sonríe nerviosamente y habla con Matt tratándole de explicar algo relacionado con la obra que representaron ayer. _**"Envidia, celos más fáciles de entender pero ¿autodesprecio? Eddie ha hecho cosas dignas de guerreros que empequeñecen enormemente a su oponente por los afectos de Will y Eddie ahora podría destruirlo si quisiera entonces ¿por qué se siente inferior? Porque se siente estúpido y cobarde no hubo vacilación al saltar a ayudarla antes."**_

Ese día era la nota que les fueron entregadas a los alumnos Eddie podía estar satisfecho salvo Historia nada espectaculares dentro de lo normal nada mas mirarlas Eddie salió rápidamente.

Volviendo a ponerse a convocar el simbionte volvió a casa. Eddie se paro mirando el jardín esperando sabiendo que Hachi esta vez no vendrá a saludarlo. _**"Tristeza por la pérdida de un ser amado sé lo que es hemos perdido a otros antes."**_

Eddie entro en casa donde estaba su padre entregándole las notas su padre sonrió de que no le quedara ninguna pendiente alzando su mano para chocarla Eddie simplemente suspiro molesto y de mala gana alzo la mano con su padre chocándola su madre trabajaba de mañana. Eddie le dijo a su padre que iba a salir. _**"Ira porque lo culpa por la muerte de su perro, pero culpa al conductor antes que a él."**_

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Eddie está detenido mirando el edificio de la sede de la ciudad Tranportex S.L. viendo salir continuamente camiones mientras la ira comenzaba a consumirlo _**"Odio, ira venganza deseos fáciles de conceder pero no lo comprendo ¿Por qué no lo hace? quiere hacerlo de su corazón él quiere y clama venganza pero va en contra de todo lo que le han enseñado sabes que esas cosas están mal pero ¿Por qué? sus personajes favoritos son lo que él llama antihéroes basados en circunstancias de la vida más duras que la suya."**_

" _ **¿Por un lado le duele? Ese perro era su mejor amigo por otro sabes que es absurdo ¿Qué es la vida de un perro comparado con la de un ser humano pero vuelve a la ira al odio de que era su perro la tristeza de que nunca lo volverá a ver. Pero hay un peso una pregunta ¿Está preparado para tomar una vida?"**_

Eddie vuelve en si al ver a un taxi moviéndose sin control esquivando coches y peatones. _**"También está este hecho curioso ayudar a la gente pero por un motivo extraño hay una combinación en sentirse culpable pero sabe que no puede salvarlos a todos, otra por buscar la aprobación de sus padres a pesar de que no quieren que sepa que es él y luego lo hace para demostrarse a si mismo lo fuerte que es que otros dependen de él."**_

Eddie se columpia dirigiéndose hacia el taxi saltando sobre el coche de color amarillo que derrapo hacia un lado con Eddie saltando hacia el capo y saltar hacia delante con el taxi intentando frenar para no atropellarlo.

Eddie agarro la parte de la defensa dejando solo en el suelo la parte de atrás cuando Eddie se preparo para remolcar el taxi cuando las ruedas dejaron de girar y el taxi se detuvo Eddie lo soltó con el ruido de la caída sonando mientras la puerta de atrás se abrió con dos turistas saliendo corriendo.

Y la ventanilla se abrió lentamente desvelando a Blunk. "Hola ¿Querer vuelta?"

Tras un momento procesando lo que estaba viendo Eddie reconoció a Blunk "Tú." Dijo Eddie disparando telaraña negra dando en la cara a Blunk y tirando de él en movimiento ven aquí a lo Scorpion de Mortal Kombat pero sin el kunai.

"Por favor no herir a Blunk." Dijo el pasante cerrando los ojos ante el posible abuso físico que sufriría pronto hasta que el simbionte alerto a Eddie de que alguien se acercaba a su espalda.

"¡Eh!" Caleb se acerco a los dos llevando lejos de su atuendo típico un abrigo marrón con una camisa negras con un pantalón remache azul con pantalones negros en un principio se acerco para hablar con Venom hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando "¿Blunk robaste un taxi?"

"No culpar a Blunk en hotel decir toma un taxi y Blunk tomar taxi." Entonces Blunk recordó la noche que siguió a Venom que centro su mirada en él. "Pero Blunk no robar Blunk devolver prometer no cortar mano de Blunk."

Era tan patético que a Venom le dio pena y lo arrojo a Caleb que retrocedió ligeramente mientras vio a Venom preparándose para irse, Caleb rápidamente soltó a Blunk. "Espera no te vayas tengo que hablar contigo."

"No nos interesa lo que tengas que decir." Dijo Venom mientras estiraba el brazo preparado para marcharse.

Caleb viendo que no iba a molestarse en escucharle decidió ir directamente al punto "Las Guardianas y yo queremos que te unas a la lucha contra Phobos."

"No es nuestra lucha." Dijo Venom como no era su problema esa no era su lucha nunca lo fue.

El líder rebelde le pidió ayuda como era el plan original no desperdiciando la oportunidad y ahora que se le había presentado se había negado pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. "Tú no lo entiendes mi mundo, mi gente sufre bajo la tiranía de Phobos Las Guardianas están de nuestro lados pero temo que incluso con ellas no será suficiente necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, tu ayuda."

"Tú mundo no nos interesa, y tú no nos importas de no ser porque ella quería sacaros, os hubiera dejado pudriéndoos ahí dentro." Dijo sin rodeos como Will cuando se transformo pregunto vosotros entendiendo que quería sacar también a esos dos por lo que obedeció en ese momento pero de no ser por eso habría vuelto a La Tierra solo con Will.

"Y por cierto si tu mundo te importa tanto ¿Qué haces aquí mientras tu gente sufre?" Caleb no tenia respuesta para eso en ese momento cierto que era de Meridian pero también era enlace de la rebelión y Las Guardianas y La Tierra era un buen lugar donde esconderse de los secuaces de Phobos por no hablar de que todavía había posibilidad de que la princesa heredera estuviera ahí pero un punto era que lo estaba haciendo solo él mientras sus compañeros en Meridian no tenían esa suerte.

Mientras pensaba la respuesta Venom se alzo en el cielo disparando su tela de araña negras "¡Espera!" desapareciendo en las alturas.

"Bueno poder haber terminado peor." Dijo Blunk contento de haber salido de una sola pieza y con su mano en su sitio.

Caleb solo suspiro de lo mal que fue la reunión no percatándose de que estaba siendo observado por dos lunderns entre las sombras.

* * *

 **Con Eddie**

" _ **Vuelve el sentimiento de culpa lo apacigua comparándolo con África gente que hipócritamente dicen darles pena el no es tan cínico abiertamente no le importa alberga el pensamiento pero como una mosca que vuela a tu alrededor poco a poco se desvanece con intermitentes pensamientos."**_ Eddie se columpia entre sus telas de biomasa cuando un pensamiento va a su mente. _"Tendría que haberles quitado las llaves y llamado a la policía pero eso implica identificarse."_

" _ **Otros ocupan su mente se recuerda que no es su problema el regalo a Will fue una disculpa pero no implica que vaya a ayudarlos todavía se siente dolido, confuso, culpable, por su incapacidad de expresarle."**_ Eddie se para mirando desde las alturas y ve el edificio con el cartel promocional de la próxima película de Vance Michael Justine. "Pff ¿Quién pagaría para ver a la copia del departamento legal de un cantante que obviamente es Justin Timberlake."

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Eddie volvió a su casa otra vez esperando que su perro viniera pero sabiendo que nunca vendría era una tortura autoimpuesta. Suspirando entro para ver a su madre que había vuelto del trabajo.

"Felicidades, mi niño." Dijo su madre por que había conseguido aprobar Eddie no mostro expresión facial alguna. ¿Quieres que pidamos pizza para cenar?" Dijo a modo de recompensa por haber aprobado.

"Solo quiero irme a la cama." Dijo Eddie cerrando la puerta mirando la foto que tenia de su perro había sido una semana dura solo para dejar de pensar intensifico el entrenamiento solo para dejar de pensar..

"Se supone que tengo poder ahora ¿cómo es que fui incapaz de proteger siquiera de salvar a mi perro?" Se dijo así mismo.

" _ **Una vez más culpa su madre por mandarle a ese viaje, a su padre por no estar atento, así mismo, vuelva la ira, el deseo de venganza la ganas de hacerle pagar al responsable mucha imaginación dolor decide irse a la cama para poder dejar de pensar."**_ Eddie se acuesta en su cama y cierra los ojos no solía acostarse temprano solo cuando estaba deprimido durmiendo no tenia que pensar no tenía que hacer nada.

" _ **Eddie es curioso la mayoría de la gente toma a sus padres como referentes de comportamiento pero él se crio con videojuegos y serie de televisión viéndolas fue capaz de copiar diferentes modelos de ideas como le gustaría ser, con que estaba de acuerdo con que no."**_ La biomasa le envuelve las piernas y se expande lentamente.

" _ **Pero saco una conclusión el ser humano nunca es una sociedad unificada cada uno tiene sus propias ideas, sus propias ambiciones sus propias metas, sus propios métodos para alcanzar lo que quieres, a veces quieren lo mismo otro quieren lo contrario a veces otros intenta obligar a los demás a estar de acuerdo con su punto de vista, la conclusión a la que llego Eddie es de donde nace su deseo de tener poder."**_ La biomasa envuelve a Eddie dándole su traje de Venom mientras su cuerpo como si fuera una marioneta se levanta.

" _ **Nace de una cosa y la he visto aplicarse a lo largo del todo el cosmos si eres lo bastante fuerte en esta vida podrías marcar tu propio camino y establecer tus propias reglas, y la única forma en que alguien tiene derecho a detenerte es si ese alguien más fuerte que tú, ese pensamiento está arraigado en la psique de Eddie profundamente él piensa que eso está mal y tiene miedo de pensar así Eddie tiene muchas capas pero… basándonos en eso tenemos derecho a reclamar nuestra venganza por quien nos quita a lo que…queremos."**_ Eddie camina hacia la ventana de su cuarto saliendo por ella.

Venom se movió en el amparo de la noche llegando al edifico de Transportex S.L. aprovechando las habilidades que copio de las arañas se adhirió a las paredes y comenzó a trepar por ellas llegando a la ventana y colocando su mano sobre ella la envolvió en biomasa y la rompió, los fragmentos se quedaron en la biomasa que Venom adhirió a la pague de forma que no cayo ninguno y entro por el almacén recto por la pared hasta el tejado y miro a su alrededor.

Un almacén que disponía de varios camiones puertas correderas, cámaras que pudo ver desde donde estaba y una oficina de arriba de despacho que servía para el jefe y guardar la base de datos así como informes de los empleados el próximo objetivo.

Venom se movió hacia allí sigilosamente esquivando la miradas de las cámaras encontrándose con el siguiente obstáculo una puerta cerrada con una cámara llave simplemente puso su dedo sacando biomasa liquida que se extendió entrando por la abertura con moldeándose a ella como si fuera una llave permitiéndole la entrada con Venom volviéndose invisible entrando por la puerta y miro a su alrededor viendo un archivador un ordenador así como un mapa de la ciudad con chinchetas unidas a hilos que marcaban la rutas.

Decidió probar suerte en el ordenador encendiéndolo pero sin la contraseña no podía hacer nada por lo que paso al archivador afortunadamente el dueño era partidario de las antiguas tecnologías y prefería archivas y tener a mano por lo que busco por la I de incidencias encontrando el último informe que ponía atropello de mascota si como el nombre del empleado, lo que llevo al siguiente paso E de empleados donde obtuvo la dirección.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Introduciendo la calle en el Smartphone se acerco buscando la dirección y la encontró un bloque de apartamentos por el que se introdujo por la ventana encontrándolo vacio tenía una sala cocina con un sofá, fotos un baño y un dormitorio con un armario, el que el dueño no estuvieron no importaba decidió esperar ahí no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Por la puerta entro un hombre joven de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules con una sudadera negras y unos remaches con zapatillas negras.

"Si ya lo tengo hablado con el señor Olsen me ha reservado un cachorro que le llega mañana, si se lo comprare mañana y se lo dale a esa familia." Dijo el conductor del camión como le había pedido al dueño de la tienda de mascotas un perro para entregárselo a la familia de Eddie como compensación pagado de su propio bolsillo. "Si ya sé que no tengo ninguna obligación pero no puedo evitar sentirme culparme, además comparado con lo que será conocer a tu padres no será nada adiós." Apagando el móvil miro a la ventana abierta.

" _¿Qué extraño?"_ Pensó mientras la cerraba mirando su habitación estaba vacía hasta que oyó algo caer de su habitación lo que le causo acercarse mirándolo vacía mientras su pulso se aceleraba.

Su respiración se intensifico un poco cuando la puerta del baño se cerro de repente lo que le causo mirar en esa dirección mientras avanzaba lentamente pero en lugar de ir a mirar cogió su teléfono preparado para llamar a emergencias.

Cuando algo cayó en su cabello una sustancia conocida como saliva entre jadeos miro hacia arriba para ver a Venom arriba de él.

Venom salto sobre él poniéndole la mano en la boca y entonces vomito biomasa en la cara dejándola cubierta menos el ojo derecho mientras desprendía la biomasa de su mano dejándola en la boca para que nadie pudiera oírle chillar.

"Mmhmhmhmhhhm." Dijo mientras Venom le levanta por el cuello sin esfuerzo.

" **Nos arrebataste algo que él amaba puede que fuera una mascota pero significaba mas para él de lo que puedas imaginar."** Dijo Venom con voz profunda mientras el hombre miraba aterrorizado.

" **Le aplastaste el torso desparramaste sus tripas y lo más importante se lo arrebataste."** Explico Venom mientras comenzo a apretar la biomasa comprimiendo la carne y los huesos dificultando la respiración.

" **Él quiere hacer esto pero su conciencia se lo impide."** Dijo Venom como la conciencia de Eddie era algo que le impedía hacer lo que quería hacer Venom lo entendía era joven aún pero con el tiempo alcanzarían su verdadero yo. **"Está bien es joven pero en lo más profundo en el corazón en su más oscuros deseos esa parte que él teme de si mismo quiere hacer esto, la duda lleva al fracaso pero para eso estoy yo para guardarlo para ayudarlo y para librar las luchas que por sí solo no puede librar y en cuanto a ti te devolveremos el favor."**

Venom hizo brotar las garras de sus palmas rajando las tripas mientras usaba la biomasa para mantener las funciones corporales del cuerpo de su víctima mientras sus intestinos colgaban clavando su mandíbula arrancándolos y comenzando a comérselo y guardo lo mejor para el final su cerebro y su rica dopamina.

El hombre pataleo y chillo hasta que finalmente no quedo nada siendo devorado por el simbionte que se marcho del edificio dejando la escena limpia no quedo nada la sangre del piso fue absorbida por él estaba impoluto limpio, no huellas, no cadáver. _**"Eddie no le gustara esto no debe enterarse a menos hasta que esté preparado y estemos mas unidos pero espero aguantar la tentación."**_ Dijo no sabiendo como actuaria Eddie a la usurpación de su cuerpo y sus tendencias caníbales.

Entonces se percato de algo vio una calle llena de coches derribados dejándose caer cayo al asfalto mirando la destrucción a su alrededor.

Venom se inclino al notar una sustancia de saliva verde aún caliente indicando que el dueño no estaba lejos decidió seguir el rastro para ver si era una amenaza.

Balanceándose por los edificios llego a su objetivo.

Un humanoide alto de piel verde como un cadever putrefacto con ojos rojos carmesí y uñas afiladas carente de nariz y una cicatriz que cruza su ojo izquierdo que mostraba sus dientes no siendo muy diferente de una calavera, su atuendo era una capucha rojo oscuro con una capa de piel marrón oscuro al igual que su sombrero que se asemejaba al de una bruja derruido con una armadura pectoral que cubría sus hombros también llevaba unas botas negras igual su pantalón largo que incluía un taparrabos que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Junto con él un perro similar a un dobermann de piel y ojos amarillos con un collar con pinchos alrededor de él su apariencia coincidía con la no muerta de su amo.

El perro gruño al sentir el olfato del simbionte mientras el hombre abría su capaz agarrando una cadena que se ilumino cuando la toca dándose la vuelta tirando de la cadena que se desprendió de su cuerpo y revelándose como una maza que se ilumino con un brillo ver y la lanzo contra su objetivo.

Venom salto aterrizando delante de él con su perro saltando en dirección a él.

Venom puso sus muñecas delante disparando tela de araña al perro que lo tiro contra el suelo con su cuerpo parcialmente envuelto, pero aprovechando esa distracción el humanoide de piel verde lanzo su maza contra Venom impactando contra él mandándolo hacia atrás.

Mientras estaba en el aire de su espalda Venom hizo brotar un tentáculo lanzándolo contra una farola el tentáculo se aferro a ella y cuando estaba firme el efecto hizo a Venom girar en dirección a su oponente golpeándole con una doble patada voladora.

El humanoide cayó al suelo y cuando miro hacia arriba vio a Venom descender hacia él con sus manos siendo biomasa concentrada el humanoide con aspecto de muerto viviente giro para esquivar y el impacto resultante fue parte del asfalto destruido.

De rodillas lanzo su masa de nuevo a Venom que junto sus manos formando un escudo de biomasa negra y con sus brazos golpear la maza a un lado disolviéndola pasando a lanza dos telas de biomasa que pasaron por los costados del humanoide verde que miro a Venom confuso por su falta de puntería.

Cuando Venom agarro las telas de biomasa retrayéndola junto con un coche que impacto en la espada del humanoide con Vemon concentrando biomasa en su piernas para lanzar un potente salto repitiendo la doble patada impactando contra el coche rompiendo sus cristales y abollándolo que voló hacia atrás junto con su oponente y en pleno aire Venom estiro su brazos con biomasa recuperando en coche en pleno vuelo y lanzarlo contra su oponente que fue aplastado por él.

El asfalto sintió la fuerza del impacto agrietándose y la parte derecha aplastada Venom se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cuando el coche comenzó a moverse antes de finalmente de derribado a un lado.

El humanoide levantándose Venom se dio la vuelta y el humanoide grito para intimidarlo antes de abrir su capucha roja con varios murciélagos apareciendo Venom estiro su brazos y comenzó a lanzar telas de araña sobre los murciélagos que quedaron atrapados con su alas pegajosas incapaz de volar y lanzar la ultima a los pies del humanoide tirando de ella llevándolo al suelo.

Venom salto y juntos sus manos formando una cuchilla de biomasa como la de Alex Mercer y descender sobre el pecho de su oponente atravesándole con el gruñendo de dolor Venom disolvió la cuchilla que se volvió biomasa que envolvió el torso de su oponente que ahora estaba atrapado.

Venom acerco su cara a su oponente que aun trataba de liberarse _**"Carne muerta."**_ Pensó como quizás podría ser el postre de esta noche a fin de cuentas esto lo hizo por Eddie para que pudiera tener su venganza por eso tomo el control esta noche y esto podría ser visto como una recompensa pero la apariencia putrefacta de su oponente le hizo darse cuenta de que esa carne estaba muy pasada.

Sin nada más que hacer estiro su brazo con biomasa agarrando la maza por la bola preparándose para matar a su oponente cuando…

"Tú." Venom se dio la vuelta para mirar a Will, Irma, Taranee y Hay Lin en sus formas de guardianas mirándolo.

Venom luego miro a su oponente y la maza _"_ _ **No sé qué política tienen respecto a sus enemigos vencidos pero a Eddie le preocupa lo que la humana de cabello rojo piense mejor no correr riesgos."**_ Pensó para sí mismo el simbionte como el sentimiento de culpa de Eddie le molestaba y esto podría hacer peligrar su relación o ella podrían verlo como una amenaza y sabia que Taranee era una amenaza por su habilidad de piroquinesis.

Soltándole comenzó a hacerse invisible.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Will queriendo hablar con él solo para verlo desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí."

"¿Acaba de desaparecer?" Dijo Taranee como eso era más preocupante dado que a toda su gama de habilidades debían sumar camuflaje.

Un gruñido las devolvió al tema en cuestión. "Ya cállate." Dijo Irma usando sus poderes sobre el agua sobre una boca de incendio para bañar al rastreador y su perro y Hay Lin usando sus poderes para desatar una ráfaga fría para congelarlos y mantenerlos prisioneros solo quedando solo sus cabezas.

"¿Qué hacemos con ellos?" Pregunto Hay Lin ahora que tenían prisioneros.

"Si esta aquí debe de haber un portal en alguna parte buscaremos a Cornelia para que use su poder de la tierra para que nos ayude a llevarlo, le preguntamos a Caleb o miramos el mapa, echamos a Sabueso por él y volvemos para ver la película." Concluyo Will mientras miraba donde antes estaba Venom.

"En verdad nos hace el trabajo más fácil." Dijo Irma como siempre que Venom aparecía los problemas se resolvían más fácilmente, el hecho de que pudiera ir mano a mano con los lugartenientes de Phobos y a diferencia de ellas lo hacía solo lo convertía en una gran baza. "Quizás deberíamos considerar seriamente darle propina o algo"

"A mi sigue sin convencerme." Confeso Taranee como había algo que la llevaba a desconfiar en él.

"No está bien juzgar a la gente por su apariencia." Dijo Hay Lin como no estaba siendo justa que pareciera un horrible monstruo por fuera no quiere decir que fuera mala persona.

Taranee suspiro "Bueno al menos esta de nuestro lado." Dijo Taranee como ese era el único alivio que encontraba el problema era y si se volvía en su contra.

" _¿Puede hacerse invisible?"_ Will apunto el dato cuando una nueva posibilidad le vino a la mente.

"Will." Dijo Hay Lin moviendo su mano trayéndola de vuelta.

"Oh si vamos nosotros nos quedamos haciendo guardia Taranee ve a cambiar con Cornelia." Dijo Will como no querían perder el sitio en la cola para ver a Vance Michael Justine.

* * *

 **Más Tarde Casa de Will**

Will estaba en su cuarto después de que su madre estuviera muy disgustada con ella debido a sus notas lo que provoco que la castigara con no ir con sus amigas a ver la película lo que la llevo a fugarse para ir a verla lo que la valió un doble castigo.

Actualmente estaba mirando su ultimo regalo una la rana de peluche que le dio Eddie no habían vuelto a hablar desde esa discusión y él se la dio a su gota astral por lo que técnicamente no hablaron pero hubo algo que ahora ocupaba su pensamiento la criatura tenia la facultad de volverse invisible.

" _Si puede volverse invisible puede seguir a una persona sin que se dé cuenta."_ Eso la hizo pensar que todas sus sospechas se basan en el lugar donde estaba y el descarte de Edward fue porque él no estaba en la fiesta ni conocía a Irma pero si la criatura las siguió puede que supiera donde vivía cada una por tanto la misma razón para descartar al principal sospechoso el chico que le regalo ese peluche era invalida por qué no necesitaba estar en la fiesta solo saber donde vivían.

Entonces miro a su ventana preguntándose si estaba ahí ahora mismo como un acosador siempre tuvo una pregunta en su mente _"¿Por qué fue a salvarla?"_

Will se levanto y abrió la ventana de su cuarto "¿Si estás ahí? Puedes mostrarte." Dijo pero no paso nada ni una señal ruido o movimiento que indicara su posición por que no había nadie.

* * *

 **Residencia Wilson**

Eddie se levanto posando su mano en el colchón cuando sintió cansado algo extraño dado que se había acostado temprano se sentía como si le hubieran atropellado pero no tenía ninguna herida visible.

Encogiéndose de hombros bajo a la cocina para ver a sus padres comiendo en la mesa un plato de lentejas, "No es un poco temprano para lentejas."

"Hombre mira quien se levanta." Dijo su padre partiendo el pan mojándolo en el plato.

"Te volviste a quedar hasta tarde jugando con videojuegos." Dijo su madre no una pregunta sino una afirmación dejando a Eddie confundido como se había acostado temprano por esa misma lógica tendría que haberse despertado más temprano. "No es que importe porque aprobaste pero procura acostarte más temprano."

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto teniendo la sensación de que algo no iba muy bien.

"Las Una." Dijo su madre causando que Eddie estuviera mas confuso prácticamente había dormido toda la mañana _"Debo de estar más cansado de lo que pensaba."_ Pensó mientras abría la nevera y cogía una botella de agua mientras se daba la vuelta de su muñeca salió un poco de biomasa que uso para cerrar la nevera y con su mano abrir la botella y beber.


	10. Realismo Artístico

**Prologo**

* * *

Edward Wilson alias Eddie se fusiono con una biomasa alienígena conocida como un Klyntar poco a poco él y su simbionte están llegando a un entendimiento con Eddie viendo al Klyntar y así mismo como un nos en vez de dos entidades separadas.

Mientras han aparecido las nuevas Guardianas del Velo encabezadas por Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin junta forman las W.I.T.C.H

Eddie intento olvidar lo que le paso a su perro pero no pudo se centro en el entrenamiento y ejercicio para olvidar pero cada día iba a la filial de la empresa queriendo tomar venganza pero frenado por su moralidad no pudo hacerlo, pero el simbionte esa noche tomo el control del cuerpo de Eddie sin su consentimiento y llevo a cabo la venganza en nombre de Eddie.

Mientras Phobos mando al Sabueso a La Tierra para encontrar el escondite de Caleb en La Tierra la conveniencia de la trama hizo que él y Venom se enfrentaran terminando con la victoria del simbionte y Sabueso siendo tomado prisionero por Las Guardianas y devuelto a Meridian pero Venom mostro su habilidad de hacerse invisible lo que provoco que más dudas y sospechas.

* * *

 **Días después**

La campana sonó marcando el final del día con Eddie recogiendo sus cosas saliendo por la puerta cuando se encontró con Will. "Hola."

"Hola." Edward le devolvió el saludo no sintiéndose muy cómodo con el cumulo de emociones confusa que sentía estando cerca de Will.

Ella no sabía cómo expresarlo pero consiguió formular la petición. "Eh…Soy la encargada del carnaval y bueno como tema elegimos la Edad Media y dado que sabes de historia he pensado que podrías ser un asesor histórico." Dijo Will encontrando la manera de pedírselo.

"Eh…No creo a la gente le importe mucho que no sea cien por cien realista, además no te hago falta simplemente podrías mirar un capitulo de Games Of Thrones." Dijo Eddie como eso no le importaría a la gente mientras se divirtieran pudo ser visto como un oportunidad para estar con ella.

"Aun así quiero intentar captar la época medieval tanto como sea posible." Will trato de convencerlo para que la ayudara. "Y nos iría bien algo de ayuda de alguien que controle de historia."

El silencio duro unos segundos pareciendo ser minutos cuando Eddie finalmente dio su respuesta, "Vale ayudare." Dijo Eddie pese a que quería mantenerse la distancia y dejarlo pasar pero no pudo decirle que no.

"Gracias nos vemos después." Dijo Will despidiéndose como había mucho que hacer.

" _ **Siempre dejas que te utilice."**_ Dijo Eddie como obviamente una vez más estaba haciendo el trabajo para Will pero sin recibir nada a cambio solo la ultima vana esperanza de que se fijara en él como un ser humano tropezando dos veces con la misma piedra y fallando y repitiendo los mismos errores pese a conocerlos y un error que cometió ella a él de todos los periodos históricos la Edad Media europea no era una de sus prioridades todo lo que sabía era de películas y series. "Genial, soy Jorah Mormont." Suspiro sacando la comparativa referencial increíblemente precisa.

* * *

 **Después**

Will saludo a la chicas viniendo con Eddie "Chicas Edward, Edward ellas son Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin, Elyon, y creo que ya conoces a Cornelia." Will presento a sus amigas al chico formalmente dado que solo se habían visto de vista.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" Pregunto Cornelia directamente con Eddie rodando los ojos aguante a la diva era algo molesto para él por lo menos.

"Se la da bien la historia pensé que nos podría ayudar." Dijo Will el motivo por el que trajo a Eddie con ella. "Mi idea era hacer una feria medieval." Como un director de cine puso sus manos formando un cuadrado para tener una mejor idea de su visión. "Con casetas con juegos y comida medieval."

"¿Y qué tal uno de esos bailes de la época?" Sugirió Elyon su idea.

"Y un concurso para decidir quién es la más bella." Sugirió Cornelia su idea.

"Los concursos de misses no existían en la Edad Media mínimo los caballeros que solían entregar flores a la chica que consideraban la más bella, o el noble de más alto rango entregaba una corona de flores generalmente a otra noble." Dijo Edward la realidad y por realidad quiere decir lo que ha visto en Games of Thrones.

"Gracias por la lección de historia señor exposición." Dijo Irma bostezando causando que Eddie guardara silencio avergonzado apartando la mirada.

"A mí me gusta la idea de las flores podríamos ponerlas para que los chicos puedan dárselas a la chicas." Dijo Elyon como le gustaba esa idea a Cornelia también pero no lo admitiría por ser idea de Eddie.

"También podríamos organizar un torneo allí." Dijo Irma señalando una zona del lugar que encontró adecuada y por supuesto iba a participar.

"No hay nada como tirar a un chico del caballo en una justa." Dijo Taranee no viéndolo como algo seguro.

"Si va a hacer eso deberías poner exclusión de responsabilidad." Dijo Eddie recordando en su mente la escena de La Montaña en la justa contra ese extra de la primera temporada. _**"Deberíamos participar no nos costaría mucho ganar."**_ Dijo su otro yo queriendo un poco de adrenalina.

"Buena idea." Estuvo de acuerdo Taranee ante las posibles consecuencias legales que tendrían que acatar si alguien salía herido y por extensión el colegio.

"¿Vas participar? Creo que la armadura no te pesaría nada." Dijo Elyon mirando los brazos de Eddie que desde el ejercicio continuo habían aumentado, Cornelia miro a Elyon luego a Eddie y otra vez antes de adoptar una mueca de tienes que estar bromeando.

"No creo." Dijo Eddie notando a su otro yo quejándose de cómo tenía la oportunidad de demostrar que era superior a los demás y eligió no hacerlo pero lo vio compresible no queriendo implicar a sus padres.

"Trajes puedo diseñar todos los trajes de época y taberna que quiera." Dijo Hay Lin ya imaginándoselo.

"Me encanta." Dijo Will mientras tomaba nota en sus portafolios. "Ahora engatusar al profe de manualidades y ya está."

* * *

 **Dos días después**

Will caminaba junto con Eddie en dirección a la galería de arte donde se reunirían con el resto para mirar pinturas para ver si Hay Lin lo había captado como Eddie era el que vivía más lejos tuvo que ir antes y Will se ofreció dado que era la presidenta no vio justo que tuviera que esperar.

Ambos estaban en la espera de que llegara el resto.

Will no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él pero no tuvo que hacer nada ya lo hizo él por ella "Te…¿te gusto el peluche?" Dijo Eddie preguntándose si había acertado sabia que le gustaban las ranas pero no si a ese extremo.

"Si." Dijo Will simplemente.

"Perdón otra vez." Dijo Eddie como sintiendo lo que dijo enfadado era lo que sentía se sentía utilizado pero fue el profesor el que los mezclo y Will se lo pidió pero no le importaba ser utilizado más bien las emociones se fueron acumulando y todo liberado.

"No soy yo la que está siendo injusta me ayudaste en historia y ahora me estas ayudando con esto y lo admito si parece que te este utilizando pero quiero compensarte pero es que no sé cómo." Dijo Will como no conocía lo bastante a Eddie como para darle algo a cambio o ayudarlo.

" _ **Es tu oportunidad, pídele una cita y muéstreselo a ella, recordara todo lo que hemos hecho y cuando nos pregunte dile la verdad que todo lo hicismos para ayudarla, estará conmovida, agradecida alagada será nuestra."**_ Sería malo ahora tenía una oportunidad pedirle una cita para que pudieran estar a solas desvelarle su secreto que él contarle que todo lo que hizo fue por ella porque le gustaba puede que nunca tuviera una oportunidad como esta "Estamos en paz." Dijo Eddie no pidiendo nada a cambio "No, no me debes nada." El simbionte estaba confundido ayudarla sin pedir nada a cambio ¿Por qué? ella se aprovecho de él lo estaba utilizando o quizá es que el simbionte era incapaz de entender eso. "Pero…¿Por qué te apuntaste para organizar el carnaval? no es algo que te pegue." Dijo Eddie no viéndolo como algo normal en Will.

"Por la obra de teatro llegue a un acuerdo con Knickerbocker esto y el castigo queda saldado." Dijo Will como eso era a condición de que les levantara el castigo a ella y sus amigas.

"Tampoco fue tan mala." Dijo Eddie despertando una alarma en el otro _**"Cuidado no viste la obra."**_ Le advirtió su otro yo como su cuartada ahora pendía de un hilo poniéndolo ligeramente tenso como debía pensar con cuidado lo que iba a decir.

"Eso es porque no estabas en primera fila cuando te salpico la manguera." Dijo Will suponiendo que estaba tratando de ser amable o que no estaba en primera fila cuando fueron salpicados por las gotas de aura.

" _¿Manguera?"_ Pensó Eddie como quizás debía preparar mejor sus cuartadas e informarse un poco la próxima vez. _"Con lo fácil que parece en las series y los cómics."_

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Finalmente llegaron a la galería de arte había un inmenso cuadro con una catedral y varias casas con gente en la calle y puestos mientras las chicas estaban juntas Eddie estaba sentado en un segundo banco.

"Espero haber captado la esencia." Dijo Hay Lin mientras revisaba sus bocetos para comprobar si había captado el espíritu medieval con esa pintura comparando sus bocetos y diseños con los aldeanos.

"Si es así no hay tiempo para cambiarlo." Se preocupo Will como el carnaval era esta tarde y no tendrían tiempo para cambiar mucho.

"Solo espero que Elyon termine con esos globos." Dijo Irma mirando su reloj estando más preocupada por llegar tarde a su práctica de justa para el torneo. "Llego tarde a mi practica." Irma se marcho corriendo.

"Si vámonos todas." Dijo Will como aún tenían que trabajo que hacer.

"Recordad que si la directora pregunta los globos son flores que no pudimos conseguir por que se nos iba por del presupuesto y falta de tiempo." Dijo Will como debían tener un pretexto para explicar una decoración no medieval.

"Buena excusa." Taranee le dijo al invento del artífice de dicha obra.

"Gracias." Dijo Eddie no estando completamente seguro de fuera un alago.

Cornelia entonces se fijo en uno los hombre pintados en cuadro sintiendo que la observaba "Juraría que los ojos de ese tipo me siguen." Dijo acercándose al cuadro para verlo más de cerca.

Eddie opto por guardar silencio y rodar sus ojos no queriendo estropear los buenos términos que había conseguido con Will, presuponiendo claro que el amiguismo de las chicas era algo que podía pasarle factura _"Sigue igual de presumida."_ No viendo que hubiera cambiando.

"A ti te siguen los ojos de todos los chicos." Dijo Will con el resto riendo no sorprendidas por el comentario de Cornelia que se acerco mas a la pintura movida por la curiosidad se acerco cuando el corazón de Kandrcar comenzó a levitar delante de ella y meterse dentro del cuadro comenzando a brilla arrastrando a Will a él que se agarro la los bordes del cuadro anclado en la pared para mantenerse en la tierra.

Eddie corrió agarrando su pie mientras Cornelia agarraba el hombro de su chaqueta con Taranee y Hay Lin cogiendo su pie izquierdo pero la fuerza de atracción del cuadro era tan potente que los estaba arrastrando a ellos con ella.

Eddie hizo brotar biomasa de su espalda que se adhirió al suelo para tratar de mantearse siendo finalmente arrastrado y parte del suelo con él terminando junto con Will y las demás siendo absorbido por el cuadro con el brillo cesando en ese momento dejando la habitación vacía.

* * *

 **Dentro del Cuadro**

En el suelo las cuatro chicas y Eddie se incorporaban mientras la biomasa del simbionte que desperdigo desaparecía dentro de Eddie sino que las demás se dieran cuenta no prestando atención a lo que tenían delante sino a lo que tenían a los alrededores fuera de su espacio personal.

"¿Que paso?" Pregunto Cornelia pero pensó en una pregunta más importante. "¿Cómo tengo el pelo?"

"¿Estamos en Meridian o Heatherfield?" Pregunto Taranee mirando a su alrededor.

"Ninguna de las dos estamos dentro del cuadro." Se percato Will dándose cuenta que el paisaje coincidia con la pintura.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Eddie levantándose recordando a la chicas que estaba ahí que se miraron preocupadas lo que ahora suponía un problema ya que se exponían a revelar su secreto a Eddie lo que significa que tenían que tener cuidado con lo que decían ahora.

"Estoy segura hay una explicación perfectamente racional y lógica para ello." Dijo Taranee como no debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

"¿Había una exposición egipcia con una tabla dorada perteneciente a un faraón?" Pregunto Eddie lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Entendí esa referencia." Dijo Hay Lin entendiendo a que películas hacía referencia. "Pero no."

"Pues entonces no tengo ni idea." Dijo Eddie como ahora estaba atrapado ahí sin saber cómo salir. _**"Eddie si quieres seguir manteniéndonos ocultos debemos tener cuidado con las palabras que salen de tú boca o podrías delatarnos."**_ El simbionte tenía razón ya había oído a Taranee que podrían estar en Meridian el mundo que le hablo ayer el chico que estaba con Will en esa celda. "¿Alguna herida?" Pregunto a las chicas que estaban perfectamente agradeciendo su preocupación.

Las chicas se quedaron en una de las numerosas casas pintadas mientras esperaban a que se le ocurriera algo Will tenía una mano apoyada en una viga de madera con Hay Lin y Taranee sentadas en los escalones con Cornelia de brazos cruzados con su espalda contra una pared y Eddie estaba de pie con las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón mirando el horizonte no sabiendo cómo encontrar una salida. Mientras veían el ambiente con algunos aldeanos tocando instrumentos mientras algunos niños jugaban.

Will supuso que debía haber una conexión entre Meridian y el cuadro pero no pudo expresarlo por Eddie que estaba con ellas o debía encontrar una palabra clave para Meridian. "Tiene que haber alguna conexión entre este cuadro y Heatherfield." Will dijo esperando que las chicas entendieran lo que quería decir.

"Y entre ese buey y mi zapato." Dijo Taranee mirando su zapato habiendo pisado sus heces en algún momento.

"¿Algún consejo para Taranee, Eddie?" Le pregunto Conelia recordando su mejor arma contra él cuando discutían de niños.

"Si ignora a la rubia presumida que no tiene ningún derecho a llamarte por tu nombre de pila porque nunca fueron amigos." Dijo Eddie como nunca tuvo derecho de llamarse de esa manera no eran amistosos en uno con el otro des niños ni ahora el ignorar la existencia del otro fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer.

Cornelia suspiro sorprendida "¿Tú tienes amigos?" Le pregunto fingiendo curiosidad dado que siempre estaba solo y sin nadie "¿Y desde cuando hablas con chicas?"

Mientras Will los miro a ambos preguntándose si de niños tenían esa clase de relación de molestarse por que se gustaban pero ahora mismo eso no era lo importante "Calmémonos, estamos todos aquí atrapados estamos en el mismo bando y por muy cliché que suene debemos colaborar ¿Podéis dejar a un lado? lo que sea lo vuestro mientras encontramos un salida." Dijo Will quizás exagerando un poco pero poniendo algo de paz entre el grupo a fin de cuentas no quería tomar partido en esta discusión.

Eddie y Cornelia se miraron apartando la mirada en uno del otro "Haremos como en clase." Dijo Cornelia lo que significaba cumplir el cometido y no dirigirse la palabra.

"¿Y tienes alguna idea?" Le pregunto Taranee a Will que se quedo callada siendo la respuesta un no, no sabiendo cómo salir del cuadro.

"Si hay una entrada tiene que haber una salida." Dijo Will siguiendo la lógica tenían que encontrarla igual si se movían por la ciudad encontrarían un portal claro que eso implicaba tener que explicarle a Eddie aunque siempre podían fingir que no tenían ni idea de que ha pasado para mantenerlo oculto. "La buscaremos."

Diciendo eso las chicas y Eddie caminaron por las calles hasta que alguien las llamo "¡Cuidado doncellas apartaos!" Se oyó a un aldeano cuando se dieron la vuelta viendo a un buey desbocado corriendo hacia ellos.

Todos incluso Eddie se apartaron y vieron el buey apunto de embestir a Cornelia, Eddie quizás podía lanzar su brazo de biomasa para apartarla del camino lo que significaba revelar su secreto _"Ella no lo vale."_

Pero algo aparto a Cornelia del camino mientras el buey seguía corriendo sin rumbo.

 _"Si esto es un cuadro ¿hay un final?"_ Se pregunto Eddie dado que desde la perspectiva un cuadro esta en dos dimensiones por lo que habría un borde un final lo que le llevo a preguntarse qué pasa cuando llegas allí.

Un hombre joven de pelo largo negro con barba de pocos días con una túnica verde por encima con bordes rojos en las mangas con pantalones verde claro debajo y botas blancas sus ojos eran azules llevaba una capucha roja.

"Lo siento no somos de por aquí." Dijo Cornelia mientras miraba al hombre que la salvo sintiendo un ligero rubor al verlo.

"Lo sé cree este mundo." Dijo el hombre mientras gentilmente la ayudaba a levantarse "Soy Elias Van Dahl. Bienvenidas a mi cuadro."

"Tú…has pintado esto." Dijo Cornelia impresionada.

Mientras Eddie miro a Cornelia no le importaba lo más mínimo que estuviera tonteando con el pintor sino lo que pensó mientras veía a ese buey dirigirse hacia ella y no hizo nada realmente estaba dispuesto a dejarla morir no era su persona favorita pero de ahí a dejar que la arroyara un buey había un buen paso y eso la hacía sentirse culpable y preguntarse qué clase persona era su yo interino pensaba para sí que eso de empatía era muy molesto que esperaba que Eddie superara con el tiempo.

Mientras Will siguió la línea de visión de Eddie preguntándose si estaba molesto y al igual el motivo de tanta enemistad con Cornelia era que le gustaba en el fondo y ese sentimiento la molestaba del mismo modo que se molesto cuando Sondra se acercaba a Matt ¿Pero por que se sentía así? Igual no quería decir nada le recordaba al porque Cornelia estaba molesta con Sondra por que le arrebato la atención de la mayoría de los chicos quizás ella sentía lo mismo o como Irma y Martin era una explicación mas asertiva.

Entonces un ruido hizo que todos miraran al cielo donde caía un rinoceronte llevando encima de él había un hombre de gran envergadura y alto con una piel de tez oscura con cabello largo rubio con dos coletas en la zona de las patillas con una perilla, orejas puntiaguda y ojos rojos con escleróticas amarillas utilizando un taparrabos de piel con una camisa corta sin mangas con una hombrera con en su hombro izquierdo con brazaletes en las muñecas y dos zapatos hechos de piel.

Su rinoceronte tenía tres cuernos y ojos rojos llevando una coraza en la cara y llevando una silla de montar.

Las chicas retrocedieron lentamente asustadas "¿También lo has pintado a él y si es así puedes borrarlo?" Le pregunto Hay Lin tembloroso mientras retrocedía con el resto.

"Frost El Cazador" Exclamo Elias Van Dahl reconociendo a uno de los lugartenientes de Phobos y su reputación.

"Que bien tenemos nuestras propias versiones de Kraven y Rhino." Dijo Eddie con sarcasmo como no era bueno en absoluto mientras miraba a Will y luego volvía a mirar a Frost _"Adiós identidad secreta."_ Pensó para sí mismo como ese parecía el caso y tendría que verse forzado a luchar contra él lo que le obligaría a desvelar su secreto dado que sin el simbionte sería un suicidio para Eddie combatir contra Frost.

"Rápido por aquí." Elias abriendo la puerta para que entraran Eddie la siguió siendo el ultimo en entrar.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Aprovechando el conocimiento de Elias como creador del cuadro se abrieron camino hasta su estudio donde permanecían escondidos de Frost.

Actualmente Elias les explicaba como termino en su propio cuadro "A Phobos le pareció gracioso encerrarme en el mundo que había creado, vosotros sois lo único que no pinte." Dijo lo que llevaba a la siguiente pregunta. "¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?"

"El..." Will miro a Eddie no sabiendo que hacer por un lado podía ser su salida pero eso le obligarían a contarle a Eddie su secreto aunque quien lo creería pero era la única opción en ese momento "El Corazón de Candrakar nos arrastro." Mientras Hay Lin estaba mirando los materiales del estudio de Elias

"Sois Las Guardianas del Velo." Elias hizo un reverencia "Es un honor." Dijo como se sentía horrando de estar en su presencia.

" _¿Tan importantes son?"_ Dijo Eddie como estaba sorprendido de que fueran tan importantes _**"Estas haciendo las preguntas equivocadas"**_ Le advirtió el simbionte como se lo estaba aceptando todo lo que le decían como si ya lo supiera.

"Eso explica porque Phobos ha enviado a su cazador, ¿tenéis poder para sacarnos de aquí?" Pregunto Elias pensando que por fin podía ser libre.

"¿Me explica alguien lo que está pasando?" Dijo Eddie aprovechando el consejo de su simbionte como debía aparentar no conocer nada pero dudaba que el mismo pudiera mantener su propio secreto.

"Te lo explicaremos mas tarde." Le dijo Will mientras sacaba el corazón y las demás cerraban los ojos. "¡Guardianas Uníos!" no paso absolutamente nada.

"¿Tenía que pasar algo?" Pregunto Eddie sabiendo que algo iba mal dado que recordaba que normalmente una luz rosada las envolvía y alteraba su apariencia física.

"Genial, aquí no funciona." Dijo Taranee viendo que no se transformaron dejándolas como al principio.

Elias visiblemente decepcionado se dio cuenta que las ropas que usaban eran demasiado llamativas para su ambiente medieval y con Frost buscándolos serian fáciles de identificar. "Necesitareis camuflaros."

Mientras dijo eso con una velocidad increíble Hay Lin mostraba sus habilidades artísticas pintando un vestido azul en el lienzo de Elias "¿Qué tal algo así?" Pregunto Hay Lin Eddie no sabría decir si sabía lo que estaba haciendo o intentaba relajar la tensión por que el vestido salió del lienzo terminando en el suelo con todos mirando asombrados menos Elias "Este el boceto más realista que he hecho en mi vida."

Will agarro vestido sintiendo el tacto de la seda y agarrándolo probándoselo sin llegar a ponerlo "Que pasada es de verdad."

"Eh…Si lo has dibujado en dos dimensiones ¿Cómo puede salir en 3D?" Pregunto Eddie no encontrándole sentido a ese hecho deformación de tantos Honest Trailers y series vistas.

"Siempre tienes que buscarle pegas a todo." Se quejo Cornelia mientras ella ya se imaginaba todas las posibilidades y como parecería un princesa con uno puesto empezando a coger brochas y pintura.

"¿Todo lo que pintas se vuelve real?" Pregunto Taranee con Elias asintiendo.

"Vamos a pintar trajes." Dijo con una sonrisa queriendo ver cómo le quedaría el suyo.

Eddie estaba apoyado en la pared mientras miraba a Taranee que giro sobre si misma luciendo el vestido azul sonriendo maravillada por cómo le quedaba "Es mono ¿Qué os parece chicas?"

" _Supongo que todas las chicas les gustan los vestidos."_ Presupuso Eddie viendo lo feliz que se veía Taranee suponiendo que todas tenían un lado femenino al que le gustaban esas cosas _**"Esa afirmación es un tanto genérica."**_

Mientras Will estaba mirando el que sería el suyo mientras lo miraba pensativa "No está mal un poco largo."

"No hay problema." Dijo Hay Lin que ahora estaba utilizando un vestido amarillo paso el aguarrás para recortar el vestido que estaba haciendo para Will. "Un poco de aguarrás y..."

Cornelia tosió para llamar la atención de Hay Lin no pudiendo esperar "La modelo medieval espera y espero que te esmeres para que mi vestido me merezca." Dijo Cornelia como esperaba un vestido digno de ella.

Hay Lin miro a Will que le guiño un ojo como si estuviera diciendo que adelante.

Mientras Eddie pensaba _"Cualquier cosa que pintes se vuelve real."_ Pensó muchas armas que podía ser útiles pero no tenía una foto de las que quería por lo que el pintor no hubiera sido capaz de reproducirla con la misma similitud también pensó en anillos de poder pero el mismo problema tenía que dibujar el símbolo y eso era más complicado pero ¿qué anillo le pediría si pudiera?

" _Verde no es mi color pero quizás el más fácil nacido de su fuerza de voluntad pero no estaba seguro."_ Y por eso se dio cuenta de que no le funcionaria la fuerza de voluntad no implica duda si dudabas tu voluntad era débil y el tenia debilidad por el poder.

" _Naranja puede que sea algo egoísta y reconozco que soy tacaño pero no avaricioso."_ Dijo Eddie como siempre se sentía culpable por costarles dinero a sus padres y de vez en cuando había dado dinero a alguien como a aquella madre que le faltaba para el autobús cuando fue al cine.

" _Amarillo bueno nuestra forma simbiótica daba miedo y sin duda le daría poder al anillo."_ Dijo como era plausible pero el amarrillo le era dañino para los ojos.

" _Azul no eso de tener esperanza además me recuerda a esa basura de serie con esa enana hipócrita de ojos plateados."_ Dijo como no creía en la esperanza sino en lo que podía hacer por sí mismo.

" _Rosa eh…no soy una chica así que no."_ Dijo Eddie como se sentiría muy raro y si debido a su educación a si como diversos factores lo veía como gay y estaba 99,9% seguro de que tenías que ser mujer para portar ese anillo.

" _Y solo queda…Rojo."_ Sus favoritos los Red Lanterns pero al mismo tiempo los más difíciles de controlar el anillo alteraría su mente retorciéndote en el odio y en la ira hasta que fuera lo único que conoces mientras pensaba en eso su yo interino se sintió un poco emocionado por eso.

Claro que conocía los efectos secundarios, su sangre seria remplazada por plasma ardiente tan pronto como soltó lo del plasma ardiente en la sangre el simbionte sintió temor no gustándole como sonaba esa parte, dejando su corazón inservible y dependiendo del anillo y si llegaba a sentir amor lo contrario a la ira el anillo lo rechazaría dejándolo morir. _**"No…necesariamente. yo podría asumir las funciones de un corazón."**_ Dijo el simbionte como podía llevar altera la composición para permitir la transmisión de la sangre por el organismo lo que haría a Eddie más dependiente de él.

" _Amor."_ Pensó Eddie no entendía lo que era Will le gustaba pero ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre querer y amar? Querer era más egoísta queriendo a esa persona para ti pero eso era malo mientras pensaba Will entro en la habitación cambiada.

Y Eddie se quedo mirándola incapaz de apartar la mirada mientras lucia el vestido rojo, Will siempre le pareció guapa su estilo era en su mayoría estilo marimacho y practico pero eso no le restaba belleza pero tampoco la acentuaba ya ahora era impactante viéndola usar algo tan femenino acentuando su belleza algo fuera de su yo habitual y quizás por eso se sintió tan especial verla así.

"¿Cómo me queda?" Pregunto al resto sintiéndose extraña

Y en ese momento sus sentimientos superaron a su razón abandonando su autocontrol mientras su boca soltaba algo que no quería decir "Estas preciosa." Dijo Eddie en voz alta cuando se sonrojo completamente dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Oh…Gracias." Dijo Will sintiéndose alagada siendo extraño que alguien la piropeara por su ropa.

Eddie entonces nervioso siguió hablando siendo incapaz de procesar lo que salía de su boca "No quiero decir que no fueras preciosa antes…eh…siempre me has parecido preciosa…bueno no siempre…me refiero…no te conocía antes de que llegara al instituto…yo eh…" Eddie ahora estaba nervioso soltando las tonterías que le venían a la cabeza tratando de evadir la situación solo metiéndose haciendo su tumba más profunda.

Mientras Will quedaba con una mirada extraña este comportamiento era tan fuera de lugar para Edward que no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que decía irónicamente del mismo modo que ella actuaba con Matt.

"Es como ver el Titanic." Dijo Taranee viendo como Eddie seguía hundiéndose mas y mas, mientras Hay Lin sonreía encontrándolo adorable ver al estoico silencioso marginado perder su estilo por completo.

" _Solo lo dice por el vestido."_ pensó Cornelia _"¡Oh no! Cuando me vea se va quedar loco por mí."_ Pensó como si Will le causaba ese tipo de reacción por ella iba a perder la cabeza de todas las personas él era la última que querría que le prestara atención.

"Siempre…me has parecido bonita…quiero decir…eh…" Eddie no sabía cómo salir de la situación.

"Oye, ¿Y nosotras?" Le pregunto Hay Lin a Eddie solo para seguir burlándose de él pero sin mala intención solo para relajar la tensión del ambiente que estaban viviendo.

"Eh…yo, voy a por aire." Dijo Eddie abriendo y cerrando la puerta cuando estaba dentro.

"Sabe que eso es el armario ¿verdad?" Dijo Elias como debió de darse cuenta algo que obviamente no hizo mientras las chicas se rieron menos Will que estiro su mano y comenzó a admirar su vestido que se sentía más especial ahora.

Y Eddie comenzaba a hablar consigo mismo en voz alta."¿Por qué no me has parado? No, fue estúpido." Se oía desde el otro lado.

"Vuestro amigo es extraño." Dijo Elias como el comportamiento de ese chico era digno de mención y quizás de internamiento.

"No, es solo un adolescente." Dijo Hay Lin como era perfectamente normal para ella y para el resto mientras preparaba el de Cornelia.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?" Le pregunto Taranee a Will como ahora Eddie conocía Phobos, Meridian bueno a menos oralmente no tenía ni constancia de los hechos más allá de un enorme elfo oscuro y un rinoceronte de tres cuernos.

"De momento no nos ha visto en forma de Guardianas, tampoco esta cien por cien metido en esto." Dijo Will como aun no estaba completamente inmerso en este mundo y podía ser peligroso para él siendo un humano. Will habia barajado la posibilidad de que fuera la criatura pero si lo fuera se hubiera transformado ya para enfrentar a Frost.

"Pero esto le llevara a hacer muchas preguntas." Advirtió Taranee como ella es lo que haría si se viera en esa situación.

"Lo primero seria salir de aquí." Dijo Will como ahora eso era importante pero no tenía ni idea de cómo salir.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Las chicas caminaban por la calle con Elias el atuendo de Cornelia era más que un vestido de doncella el de un sirvienta o una tabernera blanco en el interior con un mini-delantal con un falda larga marrón ella lo miro y luego a la diseñadora. "Jaja Muy graciosa, ya me vendrás a pedirme el numero de los chicos que rechace."

"¿Te gusta el tuyo Edward?" Le pregunto Hay Lin.

Eddie llevaba una camisa negra manga larga luego llevaba un chaleco negro mas grisáceo sin mangas unido por tres correa alrededor del pecho que presionaba su camisa por la zona del cuello haciendo que pareciera que llevaba una capucha, con un pantalón negro unido por un cinturón con botas de otro tono de negro más claro. "El negro es mi color." Dijo Eddie sin querer dando un matiz bastante insinuativo con doble sentido oculto implicitico.

"Lo sé por eso me inspire en los uniformes de La Guardia de la Noche." Dijo Hay Lin como siempre había visto a Eddie usar ropa negra.

" _ **Esto es una mala idea."**_.

" _Si igual estoy dando demasiada información."_ Dijo Eddie con lo del negro es su color era una pista demasiado obvia.

" _ **No quiero decir que él que nos persigue está buscando a una chica pelirroja de pelo corto, una chica rubia de pelo largo una chica china y una chica negra y lo único que han hecho es cambiarse de ropa además estamos andando como un grupo y que las chicas sean atractivas solo aumenta el nivel de atención."**_

" _Eso es…"_ Mientras Eddie pensaba girando la esquina apareció Frost con un habitante de la pintura saltando para evitar la embestida de su rinoceronte que usaba como montura Elias y las chicas miraron con terror la de Eddie fue una cara de molestia. _"Por hablar."_

El grupo corrió Eddie tuvo que mantener el ritmo con Elias y las chicas y principalmente por que Elias era el que guiaba al grupo y tenía un mayor conocimiento del terreno.

 _ **Esto podría terminar más rápido.**_

" _No puedo arriesgarme a desvelar mi secreto no a…"_ Para por un momento con quien no quería arriesgarse con Will o con todas.

" _ **Quieres establecer una relación con ella pero ninguno confía verdaderamente en el otro."**_ Dijo Venom parte de su unión le permitió entender a Eddie desde que lo conoció al igual que otros se sintió bendecido por el poder que le proporcionaba su simbiosis y también sabía que muchos otros la querrían para sí mismos y el camino más rápido su familia, cuanto más lo supieran mas se ponían en peligro.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Elias dio la indicación de que entraran a una de las casas del pueblo abriendo la puerta entrando todos por ella de uno en uno subiendo la escaleras para llegar al piso de arriba _"¿Y esto como nos ayuda?"_ se pregunto Eddie como el segundo piso era una habitación con una ventana mientras cerraban la puerta para ganar tiempo.

Los siguiente que oyó fue el sonido de la tela rasgándose cuando miro la dirección vio a la chicas continuar rasgando sus vestidos para tener mayor movilidad partiendo las faldas por lo laterales dando como resultado la piel de sus muslos expuesta pero sin llegar a la zona de la entrepierna quedaron visibles sus piernas.

Eddie sintió muchas cosas entre ellas una acumulación sanguínea en la entrepierna y podía jurar que estaba escuchando al simbionte babear ante la carne expuesta volvió en si por el sonido de la escalera retumbando mientras Frost la subía. _"Esa escalera es bastante resistente."_

" _ **Es tu oportunidad cuando ellas salgan te ocupas de ese cazador."**_ Sugirió Venom como era su oportunidad excepto por un detalle.

" _¿Y cómo explico que vencí a un tipo que me dobla en tamaño y músculos?"_ Le pregunto lo que le iban a preguntar si seguía ese plan.

" _ **¿Un defecto cardíaco respiratorio congénito lo mato antes de que pudiera golpearte?"**_

" _¿Acabas de hacer una referencia a Los Simpson?"_ Dijo Eddie como se dio cuenta del detalle aun estaba en su mundo cuando fue sacado por una voz.

"¡Eddie rápido!" Dijo Will que estaba en la ventana mientras el resto ya había salido, pero Eddie no pudo evitar notarlo le llamo Eddie él le iba a pedir que fuera ella primero mientras los pasos se oían mas y mas cerca lo que fuera a decir Eddie fue cortado por Will. "No hay peros ve."

Eddie salió por la ventana con Will quedándose en la habitación al borde de la ventana viendo a Frost derribar la puerta Will intento salir rápido con Frost agarrando una parte de su vestido cuando iba a tirar de él sintió un puñetazo golpear su mandíbula derecha lo bastante fuerte para que soltar a Will pero no para que cayera mientras se entumecía.

Will miro para ver a Eddie que le tendió la mano izquierda para que se levantara mientras la derecha agarraba su hombro debido a la manga larga negra que había utilizado en uniforme Will no se dio cuenta del brazo derecho envuelto en biomasa negra y corrian mientras Frost sacudió la cabeza recuperándose de la conmoción del golpe para ver a Will descender mientras Eddie esperaba para bajar después de ella por la tubería que colgaba de la casa.

Frost viendo a sus presas escapar rugió con su rinoceronte saliendo atravesando un puerta de madera.

"¿Cómo ha entrado ahí dentro?" Dijo Eddie como podía haber entrado en el edificio en primer lugar mientras el rinoceronte embestía contra Cornelia que se estaba resbalando.

El rinoceronte siguió envistiendo contra la tubería que iba poco a poco cediendo, Taranee extendió su brazo a Cornelia para ayudar a Cornelia y apunto de ceder, Will entonces se percato de carro de calabazas "¡Agarraos bien, todos!" Dijo mientras apoyaba sus piernas en la pared para empujar la tubería cayendo pero quedando lo suficiente en el aire y cerca en el suelo para que pudieran descender con seguridad menos Cornelia que cayó al suelo llenándose de barro a pocas pulgadas del rinoceronte que elevo sus patas delanteras para aplastarlas, pero Elias agarro las piernas de Cornelia y la retiro a tiempo mientras corrian con el resto con Frost saltando desde el tejado hasta su montura montando en ella.

El grupo corrió metiéndose por una calle con dos direcciones el grupo tenía intención de girar a la derecha pero Elias se lo impido "No pinte esa calle sin salida volvamos a mi estudio." Dijo mientras emprendía el camino de regreso.

Eddie iba a correr vuelta atrás pero un mano le detuvo agarrando su muñeca "¿Qué estás haciendo ¿el estudio está por allá." Le dijo Will como Eddie se estaba separado del resto.

"Yo lo distraeré." Dijo Eddie como su plan era aprovechar que quedaría solos para ocuparse de Frost después podía atribuírselo a que el cazador se había perdido aunque probablemente no es alguien al que extrañarían las chicas ni el pintor.

"No es demasiado peligroso tenemos que permanecer juntos." Dijo Will determinada como no iba a dejar que le pasara nada, pero no pudo evitar estar impresionada con la valentía que mostraba Eddie pero ella no iba a sacrificarlo de esa manera.

Dándose cuenta de que Frost pronto los alcanzaría Eddie obedeció corriendo junto con Will hacia el estudio otra vez.

El grupo llego al estudio "¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto Hay Lin que iban hacer como Frost podría haberlas seguido o su rastro en cualquier momento.

"Monta un rinoceronte ¿no? Pues nosotras también vamos a montar." Dijo Cornelia como tenía un plan dándole el pincel a Hay Lin "¿Qué tal unas motos?"

"Es absolutamente imposible que dibujes una moto y se vuelva real es algo más que dibujar un vehículo están la mecánica, la gasoli…na." Tan pronto como termino Hay Lin pinto una motocicleta que se volvió real callando a Eddie.

"¿Que es esto GTA?" Dijo Eddie como prácticamente esto era casi el equivalente de activar los trucos para el juego para obtener coches.

"Coged toda la pintura que podáis." Dijo Will mientras comenzaban a agarrar recipientes con pintura y salían fuera mientras Eddie arrastraba la moto que era una scooter blanca, nada más salir comenzó a pintar mas motos otro scooter pero con techo de autoprotección color burdeos con techo blanco y otra con un diseño más aerodinámico de color verde oscuro, y otra que se asemejaba a un patinete.

"¿Qué son esos aparatos?" Pregunto el pintor extrañado.

"Motocicletas." Dijo Hay Lin como ahora podían usarlas para escapar de Frost.

"¿Sabéis montar?" Pregunto Eddie viendo un defecto en el plan.

"Tranquilo son scooter es como montar en bici." Aseguro Hay Lin como era pan comido.

"Haber si adivino ¿Todavía no has aprendido?" Le pregunto Cornelia con Eddie mirando a un lado ligeramente rojo dándole la razón.

"¿No sabes montar en bici?" Pregunto Will extrañada.

" _Ni siquiera necesito podría encargarme de esa imitación de Kraven yo solo."_ Pensó Eddie para sentirse mejor consigo mismo mientras se avergonzaba.

"No hay problema." Hay Lin dibujo una bicicleta blanca con ruedines.

 _"Empiezo a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de revelarme."_ Dijo Eddie sintiéndose humillando por tener que desplazarse en rudines, mientras Hay Lin dibujo otras para Elia de color amarillo.

"Vámonos ya." Dijo Taranee.

"No." Dijo simplemente Hay Lin mientras comenzó a dibujar cascos para todos "La seguridad es lo primero."

"La seguridad vial aplaude tu compromiso." Dijo Eddie con sarcasmo mientras se subía a la bici con ruedines con todos saliendo las chicas como es obvio ganaron un amplia ventaja a Elias y Eddie llegando a lago que estaba a la afueras del pueblo.

"Pintar motocicletas ha sido una gran idea Cornelia." La felicito Taranee como funciono.

"¿Y los chicos como han escapado?" Pregunto por Eddie y Elias

Eddie llego finalmente accionando el freno con su mano pero Elias no tenía ese conocimiento "¡Donde has pintado los frenos!" Pregunto mientras iba descendiendo por un pendiente.

"Con la mano…" Lo que fuera a decir fue interrumpido cuando el pintor se estrello cayendo al borde del lago, Elías se quedo a cuatro patas mientras escupía un chorro del agua que había tragado en su boca, Will fue a ayudarlo a levantarse. _"¿Cómo sabe lo que es un freno?"_

"¿Se te da bien pintar barcos?" Le pregunto Cornelia a Hay Lin.

"No tenemos tiempo para un barco entero." Advirtió Taranee señalando a Cedric que habia entrado al cuadro junto con un contingente de lurderns y un escarabajo gigante que volaba sobre ellos.

 _"Oh mira Lord Cobra y Beetle."_ Dijo Eddie como siempre que estaba con Will tenía que aparecer la serpiente humanoide y sacando mentalmente una referencia solo que en vez de un villano en un traje con armamento de combate aéreo tenia literalmente un escarabajo volador.

Elias y Hay Lin comenzaron a pintar una balsa tan rápida como podían mientras sus enemigos les lanzaron una rueda de pinchos hacia ellos que comenzó a girar y los pinchos fueron disparados hacia ellos.

Afortunadamente ninguno llego a alcanzarlos salvo a Eddie pero el simbionte desvió el pincho antes de que pudiera tocar la piel, Cornelia suspiro aliviada "Se le acabaron los pinchos." Dijo solo para ver la rueda abrirse y una colmena de escorpiones rojos dirigirse hacia ellos.

"¡Morpions!" Los reconoció Elias "Que no os piquen." Dijo como la picadura de un morpion podía incapacitar a alguien durante veinticuatro horas en estado de letargo. Will, Taranee Cornelia comenzaron a pisarlo y utilizara sus manos en movimientos de barrido para intentar espantarlos.

Eddie comenzó a pisarlos un morpion se subió al pie pero fue engullido por la biomasa negra y devorado por el simbionte _**"Nuevo veneno adquirido."**_ Advirtió el simbionte como con esa acción ya tenía las toxinas necesarias para reproducirlo.

"¡Qué asco!" Se quejo Taranee como algunos se le habían subido con sus patas recorriendo su pierna.

Tan pronto como terminaron con la balsa "Subid todos rápido." Ordeno Will mientras empujaban la balsa hecha de troncos y una hélice a motor y cuando estaba lo bastante profundo se subieron y emplearon el motor para ganar distancia.

Mientras seguían por el rió a la orilla Cedric y sus hombres los perseguían con el escarabajo gigante volando hacia ellos, Hay Lin agarro el aguarrás y como si fuera una honda lo lanzo contra él.

El aguarrás salpico la cabeza de la criatura borrándola y parte de su torso con la criatura cayendo muerta.

"Buen tiro." La felicito Eddie.

"Si bien hecho." Taranee también la felicito pero hubo una pregunta que perturbaba su mente "Lo has pintado lleno de gasolina ¿verdad?"

Will miro preocupada al frente cuando vio que el lago y la pintura terminaban "Creo que antes se nos va a acabar el rio."

Hay Lin y Elias pintaron tan rápido como pudieron mientras la legión se les acercaba más y más. _**"Hay una posibilidad muy alta de que nos veamos forzados a luchar."**_ Le advirtió el simbionte como la lucha ya era una posibilidad muy real tarde o temprano se le acabarían los colores o el cuadro.

Hay Lin cayó sobre su trasero suspirando después de terminar de pintar un paisaje donde continuaba con el rio con montañas y árboles hasta que finalmente llegaron al fina.

"Necesitamos pintura azul." Dijo Cornelia como debían seguir.

"¿Puedes nadar sobre alquitrán solo nos queda pintura negra." Hay Lin mostró el bote de cerámica de pintura negra cuando el rugido de Cedric llamo la atención del grupo.

"Lo reconozco están bien entrenados." Dijo Eddie por como los llevaban siguiendo desde el pueblo sin descansar una sola vez, y el grupo se vio obligado a seguir a pie abandonando el bote que fue destruido por Cedric.

"¿Qué podemos hacer con el negro?" Pregunto Cornelia como empezaba a desesperarse.

"Un cañón." Sugirió Will como eso les ayudaría.

"¿Un qué?" Dijo Elias no estando asociado a esa arma.

"¿Por qué no blásters?" Eddie dijo como eso debería ayudarlos a acabar con lo que se acercara a ellos.

"¿Sabes dibujarlos?" Le pregunto Taranee el silencio de Eddie fue el indicativo de que no mientras el grupo llegaba a una colina.

Hay Lin se paro cogiendo el pince haciéndolo rodar entre sus dedos teniendo una idea. "Ya sé, juguemos a los bolos con los lurderns." Dijo cogiendo el negro y comenzando a lanzar bolas de bolos gigantes contra los lurderns que se retrocedieron para evitar ser aplastados.

Con menor o mayor éxito la bolas de bolos siguieron descendiendo una se dirigió hacia Frost que la destruyo con su garrote. "No queda pintura." Anuncio Hay Lin como ahora estaban indefensos mientras corrían llegando al borde del cuadro sin pintar que desembocaba en un barranco.

" _ **Eddie no podemos seguir retrasando esto."**_

" _En el peor de los casos puedo coger a Will y usar la biomasa para saltar sobre ellos y corre en dirección contraria."_ Pensó Eddie como estaba dispuesto a sacrificar al resto para salvarse a él y a Will.

Cedric se abrió paso poniéndose en primera línea "Se acabo es tiempo el cristal por favor." La serpiente humanoide sonrió y extendió su mano para que se lo entregaran no iba a matarlos dejarlas por toda la eternidad encerradas en el cuadro era una buena condena.

Eddie se preparo para cubrirse de biomasa cuando Will frunció el ceño llevando las manos a su cuello se quito El Corazón de Candrakar "Aun nos queda el aguarrás." Elias se lo tiro a Will que lo cogió y destapo.

Will alzo ambos brazos mostrando el corazón y el aguarrás "Un paso más cara de tortuga y borro El Corazón de Candrkar, así." Will tiro un poco y donde cayó la pintura se disolvió dejando visible el lienzo.

Los hombres de Cedric avanzaron despacio antes de que este extendiera su brazo para mantearlos a raya y no se acercaran a Will para impedir que por accidente o por que cumpliera su amenaza de borrar el corazón.

Fueron solo unos minutos que parecían convertirse en horas mientras Will seguía sosteniendo el corazón y el aguarrás mientras miraba a las criaturas con sus ojos clavados en ella esperando una excusa o la oportunidad para tomar el corazón. "Creo que me está dando un calambre en la mano." Dijo como empezaba a casarse debido a la presión mental.

" _Igual puedo convertir mis extremidades en guadaña alargaras y hacer picadillo de jacobs y orcos."_ Pensó Eddie como estaba a un solo paso de cualquiera de ellos de activar su traje de biomasa.

Cuando un sonido capto su atención y a su lado de la nada saltaron dos caballeros con armadura con uno de ellos llevando una capa roja montando dos corceles y llevando dos lanzas de justas arrollando a los esbirros de Phobos. "Esto es muy esotérico." Se quejo Eddie como una vez más la caballería salvaba el día cuando todo estaba perdido.

"Yo reconozco ese comportamiento agresivo de marimacho." Dijo Cornelia como tenía una idea de quienes era los caballeros.

Uno de ellos se paro levantando la visera de su yelmo revelando a "Irma del Lago a vuestro servicio." Dijo con las chicas aplaudiendo y animando mientras Caleb hacia girar la lanza acaban derribando a varios oponente dejando el camino a Cedric con Irma usando sus lanzas como pértigas para soltarle una doble patada aérea.

Entonces de la nada el suelo comenzó a agrietarse con Will cayendo por ella "¡Will!" Eddie chillo mientras la vio caer no solo ella todos cayeron siendo Eddie el ultimo.

Es un desesperado intento de supervivencia lanzo su brazo que se alargo pero no llego a anclarse en el borde. _"Así termino repasemos sin explicación entro por un portal, no he preguntado lo verdaderamente importante como ¿qué es el velo o quién es Phobos? He sido puesto en un conflicto cuya finalidad era obtener una reliquia, ha habido varias deux ex machina y conveniencias arguméntales justificada como magia, la caballería ha llegado justo a tiempo sin explicación aparente salvando el día a última hora y ahora pierdo lo que me importa y…termino cayendo al oscuro abismo que parece no tener fin…Dios en un solo día he vivido el volumen cancerígeno de RWBY."_ Se quejo Eddie como estaba encontrando el día de hoy extrañamente muy familiar

" _ **¿Cuál de los Cinco?"**_ Ese comentario esbozo una sonrisa en Eddie preguntándose si era un modo de consuelo dándole la razón respecto a lo horrible que era esa serie y su inminente final.

* * *

 **En La Tierra**

Eddie salió volando aterrizando en la galería de arte donde se encontraba antes de ser tragado por el cuadro.

Eddie se incorporo solo para caer al suelo sintiéndose mareado cuando alguien tomo su mano y le ayudo a levantarse poniendo su brazo bajo su cabeza "¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto Will mientras le ayudaba a levantarse con Elias haciendo lo mismo con el otro brazo.

Tiempo después Will y las demás estaba ayudando a salir a los demás habitante del cuadro que quedó confundido viendo donde se encontraban.

"Yo quiero una de estas teles." Dijo un niño que había seguido toda la acción del cuadro como bien dijo como si estuviera viendo una película muda con Irma acariciando su cabeza mientras sonreía a modo de disculpa, afortunadamente era un niño nadie lo creería.

"Técnicamente estamos violando la ley." Dijo Eddie como estaban introduciendo inmigrantes sin acreditación o permiso residencial en el país lo que era un delito Will y Taranee lo miraron igual que los niños que no comprendían. "Bueno estamos introducido inmigrantes ilegalmente en el país."

"No son inmigrantes son visitantes de otro mundo." Corrigió Taranee como no podían aplicarse las mismas leyes.

"¿Son franceses?" Dijo Eddie a modo de replica aunque nadie parecía entender su chiste aunque el que siempre hablara con el mismo tono de voz no ayudaba. "Nada, olvidadlo."

Taranee se acerco a Will para susurrar "¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?" La líder no respondió no sabiendo cómo iba a explicarle todo esto.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Un chico bostezaba aburrido por lo poco entretenida que era la feria medieval con Elyon terminando de colocar el último par de globos mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

"¿Donde está Will Vandom?" Se pregunto la directora Knickerbocker mientras miraba decepcionada y enfada "Esta feria medieval es un desastre."

"Dígamelo a mí." Se quejo Martin que iba vestido con un gorro largo pero sus ropas se asemejaban a las de un bufón con una camisa manga larga con un mitad azul mitad color burdeos con la zona del pecho dividiéndose en cuadros, sus pantalones eran mallas azul cian con amarillo oscuro con zapatos rojos y cascabeles en la punta de ambos. "Alguien ya me metió el laúd en las medias." Se dio la vuelta para mostrar como el instrumento descansaba metido dentro de sus pantalones por la punta.

El sonido de flautas y tambores sonó con Will y el resto acercándose junto a varias personas del cuadro. El ambiente se fue animando con los músicos tocando sus instrumentos y la gente bailando al son de su música, algunas mujeres dando magdalenas y otros artistas con malabares y acrobacias las chicas aplaudieron de fondo.

"Hemos cerrado los dos portales ahora solo nos queda improvisar un feria medieval." Dijo Will como todo estaba hecho mientras cerraban los portales habían dicho a Eddie que vigilara a los invitado por llamarlos más suavemente aun no sabiendo cómo iba a explicárselo.

"Empezaba a creer que le habías fallado a vuestro instituto." Dijo la directora agradeciendo que al final no fuera así y no siendo otro desastre como la obra de teatro.

Elias se acerco a la directora haciendo una reverencia "No unimos al festejo mi señora."

La directora sonrió ante el atrevimiento recatado el hombre joven "Pero es que yo soy…la directora." Elias la arrastro a la zona de baile, con la chicas riendo encontrando divertida la escena.

"¿Y qué pasa Edward?" Comento Irma como aun quedaba un cabo suelto.

"Bueno si lo cuenta nadie le creería y con los portales cerrados nadie pude entrar al cuadro por lo que tampoco tendría pruebas." Dijo Cornelia como el que fuera un paria ayudaba.

"Cuando Cedric me secuestro ataco a Edd…Edward estaba allí hoy se lo volvió a encontrar pero no dijo nada y se tomo todo esto con mucha naturalidad como si no lo pillara por sorpresa." Dijo Will como Eddie se adapto muy rápido a todo no hubo duda en ningún momento incluso estaba dispuesto a ser de distracción para Frost y…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Eddie salió por la ventana con Will quedándose en la habitación al borde de la ventana viendo a Frost derribar la puerta Will intento salir rápido con Frost agarrando una parte de su vestido cuando iba a tirar de él sintió un puñetazo golpear su mandíbula derecha lo bastante fuerte para que soltar a Will pero no para que cayera mientras se entumecía.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

" _¿Golpeo a Frost?"_ Will tenía que reconocer Eddie estaba en forma luego recordando esos brazos pero Frost aun lo doblaba en tamaño y tenía una fuerza descomunal recordando como destruyo esa bola de bolos solo con un garrote y no tenía ninguna molestia en la mano ni esta parecía lastimada.

"Lo que quieres decir es que se adapto muy rápido a la situación." Concluyo Taranee como mucho que pasaran por lo que Eddie estarían haciendo preguntas o desesperarse recordando ella cuando se convirtió por primera vez en Guardianas o vieron a Cedric, Eddie actuó con pura sangre fría no le oyeron quejarse en lo que al peligro se refería ni una sola vez.

"Demasiado bien." Ahora la que hablo fue Cornelia, La chicas miraron donde estaba Eddie comiendo una magdalena no era la primera mientras se marchaba a otro puesto.

Eddie vio como había una mesa con flores recordando la sugerencia cogió una para entregársela a Will quizás pedirle un baile pero no el no sabia bailar y el solo pensar en hacerlo le hizo sonrojarse finalmente se armo de valor y cogió una solo para darse la vuelta y ver a Will hablando con Matt que había ido a felicitarla por la organización de del evento Eddie soltó la flor y se marcho habiendo tenido suficiente época medieval por hoy.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

Eddie mando un mensaje a su padre y madre de que después de la feria se iba a ir a comer algo a restaurante favorito que frecuentaba con sus padres uno que era normal con mesas con manteles a cuadro siendo un viejo conocido.

Eddie estaba sentado y entonces lo saco un anillo rojo de red lantern.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _ **¿Cuál de los Cinco?"**_ Ese comentario esbozo una sonrisa en Eddie preguntándose si era un modo de consuelo dándole la razón respecto a lo horrible que era esa serie y su inminente final.

Pero recordar ese serie y cierto trato al único personaje que le importaba el devolvió una sensación de rabia lo que le llevo a recordar que todo lo que pintas se vuelve real y rojo tenia de sobra, no tuvo que pedírselo el simbionte mentalmente tomo la orden era arriesgada pero necesaria para la supervivencia de Eddie

El simbionte saco sangre del cuerpo de Eddie desplazándola mientras en la palma de su mano un porcion adquiría la forma de lo que sería el molde en una réplica perfecta del diseño de una anillo de poder con el símbolo de los red lanters y su sangre lo inundo dándole forma y este se volvió real para ponérselo y escapar.

Pero cuando Eddie iba a ponérselo vio la luz estaba en la galería de arte el motivo de su mareo la perdida de sangre que uso para forjar el anillo.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

"Aquí tiene." Dijo la camarera dándole una ración de patatas fritas en un plato con salsa barbacoa mientras Eddie seguía mirando el anillo conocía el precio de usarlo pero si algo le habían enseñado los cómics y series es que siempre debes estar preparado para todo y siempre viene bien un as en la manga pero un anillo rojo no estaba lejos del Umbral Godzilla algo que solo se usa como último recurso.

Eddie cogió una patata y se la comió mientras pensaba en otro cosa en como Will lo llamo Eddie en vez de Edward por primera vez.


	11. Migas de Pan

**Prologo**

* * *

Edward Wilson alias Eddie se fusiono con una biomasa alienígena conocida como un Klyntar poco a poco él y su simbionte están llegando a un entendimiento con Eddie viendo al Klyntar y así mismo como un nos en vez de dos entidades separadas.

Mientras han aparecido las nuevas Guardianas del Velo encabezadas por Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia y Hay Lin junta forman las W.I.T.C.H.

En un intento de arreglar las cosas Will le pidió a Eddie que se uniera a al comité para organizar una feria medieval mientras estaban en una galería de arte terminaron atrapados en un cuadro que estaba conectado con Meridian quedando atrapadas las chicas sin poderes y Eddie viendo la oportunidad de obtener el corazón Phobos mando a sus secuaces a por ellos con ayuda de Caleb e Irma que era la única del grupo que no había sido atrapada llegaron justo a tiempo cuando todo parecía perdido y escaparon de pintura durante la persecución Eddie ayudo a Will pero eso provoco que las sospechas de Will volvieran mientras Eddie se llevo un recuerdo del cuadro algo que quizás no debió haber hecho.

* * *

 **En la feria Medieval**

La gente comía y bailaba al ritmo de la músicasi bien no habían hecho todo lo que querían hacer fue lo bastante como para hacerlo entretenido con los portales cerrados la guardianas podían darse el lujo de relajarse un poco como chicas normales.

"¿Por qué no me avisaste?" Le pregunto Elyon a Cornelia viendo su vestido junto y comparando con el de las demás pero lo que le resultaba molesto es que siendo su mejor amiga no le avisara. "Si ibais a comprar vestidos podías haberme avisado."

"¿Comprar?" Pregunto Cornelia "Mira este." Cornelia le mostro el vestido que llevaba puesto y luego señalo al de Taranee y Hay Lin que estaban al fondo ajenas a la conversación. "De verdad crees que me hubiera comprado algo así…los hizo Hay Lin." La guardiana de la tierra dio una respuesta que no era precisamente mentira.

"¿No se te ocurrió que yo a lo mejor quería uno?" Le pregunto Elyon pese a ser su mejor amiga sentirse excluida cuando se tomo un momento se calmo "Perdona es que…desde que Will apareció me siento un poco excluida." Confeso como desde que Will se unió al grupo de amigas no pasaba tanto tiempo con Cornelia o las otras chicas sintiendo que se quedaba un poco de lado el hecho de Alchemy estuviera de viaje no ayudaba.

Cornelia tras un momento "Mira mañana seremos tú yo y la tarjeta de crédito de mi padre, ¿de acuerdo?" le guiño un ojo a su amiga como serian ellas hiendo de tiendas a pasar el día.

* * *

 **Cafetería**

" _ **No está mal."**_ Oyó a su yo interino degustar el sabor de la papa mojada en la salsa mientras Eddie seguía jugando con el anillo haciéndolo girar si razón aparente mientras lo miraba el poder de la rabia y el odio inestables pero siendo de los más poderosos al menos desde su punto de vista quizás su simbionte podría contrarrestar los efectos adversos o quizás el plasma lo quemaría y lo dejaría aislado por no decir que su corazón dejaría de serle útil y su vida dependiera del anillo, puede que fuera como la serie de animación y no hubiera efectos adversos salvo que dependía de su capacidad de odiar pero en cualquier caso existía el mismo defecto para ambos casos el amor.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sacar su móvil encendiéndolo ¿Cuánto había pasado? Desde el cumpleaños de Will mirando su salvapantallas.

* * *

 **Flashback**

De edificio en edificio siguió al grupo hasta que los vio pararse en aquella pizzería esperando por las pizzas el los siguió como un acosador de todo el grupo solo le interesaba ella recordando ese anime donde había un antiguo hechizo, si le tomas una foto con tu móvil a la persona que te gusta y logras guárdala sin que nadie la vea entonces tu amor es correspondido.

Consiguió una foto apenas en una esquina de cuerpo entero mientras llevaba las cajas de pizza de vuelta al cumpleaños de hecho no pudo evitar en como termino el anime de donde saco la idea.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

"Bueno al menos con la suerte que tengo yo con las chicas no tendré que preocuparme de que me apuñalen." Dijo guardando el móvil mientras volvía a sus patatas fritas.

* * *

 **Noche casa de Will**

"Solo una más." Dijo su madre con la cámara enfocando a su hija, le molestaba que el vestido estuviera rasgado por las zona de la piernas así que se enfocaba en la parte de arriba ver a su hija en un vestido era algo digno de recuerdo pero se emociono demasiado.

"¡Eso dijiste hace 20 minutos!" Dijo Will mientras se escabullía a su habitación cerrando la puerta suspirando.

"Por lo menos déjamelo para ver si pueden hacerle un arreglo." Dijo su madre como le daba lástima.

Tras cambiarse y acostarse para ganar lo que ella consideraba un descanso ganado después de planear el festival y pasar todo el día corriendo de Cedric y sus hombres mientras hacia un repaso del día en su mente, ser una guardiana por lo visto significaba se un imán de problemas, recordó desde la entrada del cuadro, la aparición de Frost y se detuvo para recordar como Eddie la llamo preciosa era un elogio extraño para ella, de hecho estuvo agradecida de que se metiera en el armario y parara de elogiarla pero lo encontró puesto un pie en Meridian durante es festival y no tenía ninguna prueba solida para que alguien lo creyera iba a ser difícil si trataba de explicarlo pero todo lo que sabía era una pequeña fracción y quizás solo necesitaba saber eso para no involucrarse más.

Entonces finalmente sus ojos se cerraron para permitir a su cuerpo para poder descansar por esa noche.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto**

Un hombre entraba en la puerta de la terminar utilizaba una gabardina negra con una camisa manga larga blanca con una corbata negra y zapatos negros utilizando un reloj digital de muñeca, su cabello era blanco corto cuyas patillas se unían a sus patillas que a su vez se unían con su perilla mientras esperaba pacientemente su equipaje.

A recogerlo una bolsa y una maleta se acerco a la parada de taxis cogiendo el primero que encontró y guardando su equipaje y fue llevado a su destino.

* * *

 **Día siguiente**

El mismo hombre se encontraba en el parque mientras exploraba el parque mientras con su teléfono reproducía el video tratando de situarse en la misma posición que fue tomada finalmente consiguiéndole volviendo a pasar el video de nuevo.

Mirando cada detalle cada coche, el perro que tenía entre sus brazos momento en el que pulso pause fijándose en su pelaje blanco. " _¿Un buen samaritano? ¿Un amo protegiendo o a su mascota? ¿O a su comida?"_

* * *

 **Más Tarde** **Comisaría de Heatherfield**

El padre de Irma estaba en su mesa un escritorio cuando le tocaba el turno de patrullar movió su silla para poder salir de su escritorio golpeando sin querer a un hombre mayo vestido con un traje negro con su gafas plegadas en el cuello de su camisa.

"Lo siento." el hombre tomo cierta distancia para permitirle salir.

"No es culpa mía tenía que haber dado un rodeo para evitar molestar." Lo ojos del hombre se posaron en la fotos de su escritorio viendo una que era una foto familiar y otras dos que eran de su hijo y otra de Irma cuando era más pequeña, el hombre sonrió ligeramente , "Parece una familia encantadora."

El padre de Irma tardo un par de segundos darse cuenta "Gracias hago lo que puedo." Dijo sinceramente pero sin mostrar mucha confianza y no era mentira su hijo enérgico que parecía que nunca se quedaba si energía y su hija que estaba pasando por la adolescencia y parecía más distante desapareciendo para estar con sus amigas casi todo el tiempo. "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"Si buscaba el despacho del Jefe de Policia Murdock. ¿Sabe donde esta?"

"Si su despacho está en la planta alta." Le dijo recibiendo un gracias del hombre que se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

"¿Quién era el hombre de negro?" Le pregunto otro policía que pasaba por allí con un café en un vaso de plástico teniendo el cabello largo rubio verde llevando una gabardina gris con una camisa azul clara con una corbata azul marino con pantalones oscuros.

"No lo sé, ¿Asuntos internos?" El padre no sabía mucho así que solo podía hacer suposiciones.

"Yo creo que acertaste con lo del hombre de negro." Dijo otra mujer con una gabardina abrochada con una camisa gris claro con pantalones marrones de un tono más claro que el oscuro de sus zapatos su pelo castaño estaba recogido por una coleta y llevaba un par de gafas de culo de botella.

"¿Cómo los de esa película de Will Smith?" Dijo el padre de Irma entendiendo la referencia.

"Otra vez no, ya lo hemos hablado no es más que un tipo que se cree Batman y estoy seguro que el gobierno tiene cosas mejores de las que preocuparse que un vigilante." Dijo exasperado como no creía esos rumores.

"Ya oíste la declaraciones de esos ladrones."

"Dos drogadictos y uno que esta tan traumatizado y que tuvo que puesto bajo sedantes si fuentes muy confiables." Dijo con desdén como no había nada que sacar bajo su perspectiva simplemente estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver con claridad las armas que uso.

"Entonces según tú solo es un ninja." Medina se burlo de su conjetura.

"Uno muy bien entrenado." Replico el detective.

-Ring-

El teléfono sonó con el padre de Irma cogiéndolo.

"Si señor." Dijo siguiendo sus órdenes de avisar a sus compañeros para reunirse con el jefe.

* * *

 **Despacho del Jefe**

"Agentes, les presento al agente Mason de asuntos internos." Dijo señalando al hombre trajeado que estaba de pie aún lado mirando.

"¿Asuntos internos?" Le cuestiono el policía rubio a su superior. "¿A quién están investigando?"

"No esa clase de asuntos internos." Les comunico al trió de policías.

El detective Rubio suspiro sabiendo a donde iba todo esto "El vigilante."

"Si está aquí para investigarlo y el departamento tiene orden de ayudarle y colaborar cuanto sea posible para su investigación y ha solicitado a vosotros para empezar."

"Agente Mason, los detectives McTiennan y Medina y el agenta Lair." El jefe hizo las presentaciones dando sus nombres al agente Mason.

"Un placer." Dijo con aire de cortesía. "Bien, agente Lair quiero toda la información disponible de ese vigilante y que se quede en la comisaria hasta nueva orden." Miro al Jefe de la comisaria "Señor, Si viene cualquier testigo denunciado una desaparición que de los detalles al agente Lair, Medina, McTiennan iremos a hablar con esos ladrones iremos para ella en…" Mirando su reloj vio la hora que era unos veinte minutos, si me disculpan he de hacer una llamada." Dijo Mason saliendo por la puerta.

"Apuesto a que ni siquiera se llama Mason." Dijo el padre de Irma como no le gustaba esta situación no entendiendo por que tenían que someterse a este hombre salido de la nada, pese a que parecía que colaboraba con su jefe era obvio que el tenia el control. _"Y todo por un freak disfrazado."_

"Con el debido respeto señor, no me gusta nada esta situación." el detective McTiennan expreso lo que su compañero pensaba.

"A mí tampoco pero las ordenes vienen de arriba." Hizo una pausa aumentando el dramatismo. "Muy arriba haced lo que os diga cuando vea que no hay nada digno de atención simplemente se marchara y nosotros ganaremos puntos con esos amigos de arriba lo que nos ayudara en nuestras carreras."

"¿Y si hay algo?" Le pregunto Medina como no había descartado esa posibilidad.

"Entonces no tengo ni idea de lo que pueda pasar." Dijo el jefe como no tenía ni idea de que pasaría por que eso destruiría por completo todos sus esquemas y no sabría cómo lidiar con la situación y ni sabría qué haría ese hombre.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

El choche se dirigía al hospital con los detectives sentado en la parte de adelante mientras en agente Mason estaba mirando por su ventana casi como si esperar a tener una oportunidad de ver a la criatura de primera mano, cuando vio su retrato robot entre los archivos mirando sus características su dientes afilados su junto con su lengua y las manchas en sus ojos.

"Agente Mason exactamente puedo preguntar ¿Qué está buscando exactamente?" Le pregunto Medina rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde que cogieron el coche para ir con los tres testigos que habían tenido contacto directo con él.

"Respuestas." Fue su única respuesta mientras siguió mirando por la ventana.

"Trabaja para el gobierno entonces" Esta vez fue McTiennan el que hablo.

"¿No lo hacemos todo?"

"¿Y cuanto tiempo lleva viviendo en Estados Unidos?" Le pregunto con curiosidad ganándose una mirada de el hombre.

"Su acento, es escocés." Señalo el detective rubio.

"Cuarenta años." Dijo Mason mientras Medina miraba por el retrovisor en verdad parecía mayor pero su físico no parecía lo más mínimo deteriorado con su espalda recta y salvo dos líneas por la zona de los ojos se conservaba muy bien basándose en eso podría argumentar que tenia entre final de los cuarenta quizás estaba ya en los cincuenta.

"Hemos llegado." Dijo McTiennan mientras aparcaban y tras llegar se dividieron para ir a ver a los respectivos sospechosos del atraco.

Los detectives se ocuparían de que quede inconsciente después que le tiro desde la plante de un edificio mientras Mason interrogaría al hombre que perdió un brazo en su encuentro con el supuesto vigilante.

Al llegar se encontró con el agente de policía encargado de vigilar al delincuente mientras se recuperaba, el agente le mostro un placa proporcionado por el Jefe permitiéndole pasar.

"Buenas Tardes, Soy el detective Mason estoy aquí para hacerle unas preguntas." Dijo mirando la habitación de hospital con el hombre en camisón con su brazo faltante envuelto la zona del muñón mientras estaba acostado en la cama.

"¿Preguntas?" Dijo con visible preocupación intuyendo de que se trataba.

"Antes me gustaría decirle una cosa, entiendo que algunas experiencias pueden resultar muy estresantes, esos acontecimientos que se quedan grabados en nuestra mente que para nosotros resultante en un antes y un después, que por mucho que queramos que desaparezcan están ahí siempre amenazando con salir a la luz, recordándonos que un parte de nosotros se ha ido y no va a volver." Dijo el agente abriendo la ventana cerrada para que el aire fresco entrara en la habitación. "El tener que enfrentar el cambio, la derrota, lo que hemos perdido y no podemos recuperar.

"Así que le pido que haga el esfuerzo y me cuente todo lo que paso la noche que perdió su brazo tan claro como le sea posible y a cambio yo puedo conseguir una significativa reducción de condena para usted a cambio." Le explico mientras se sentaba y sacaba una grabadora "Cuando esté listo."

El hombre se mantuvo pensativo mientras temblaba aún tenía miedo tanto que se pasaba la noche en vela o le daban ataques de pánico que requerían calmante solo recordando esa noche cuando veía su reflejo en el espejo y se convertía en de esa cosa viniendo para terminar lo que empezó. Ese atraco sería algo que lamentaría toda su vida, por su extremidad perdida y por haber conocido al terror con su vida arruinada y lo peor no había pasado cuando se hubiera recuperado le esperaría la prisión o un psiquiátrico por su encuentro con ese monstruo.

Agarrando fuertemente las sabanas de su cama el agente Mason pulso el play de su grabadora, "No reunimos en el bar…"

"No me interesa el atraco me interesa él." Le dijo Mason como podía ahorrarse el prologo e ir a la parte que le interesaba.

El silencio reino un par de minutos mientras trataba de reunir fuerzas mientras el sudor comenzó a caer por su rostro.

"Salió de la nada no le vimos llegar cuando intentamos llegar al coche aterrizo en el techo y nos miro Joe trato de dispararle pero el utilizo una especie de tela de araña y después de un tremendo salto lo llevo al aire lo lanzo contra el techo del coche, tratamos de huir pero nos alcanzo una cosa negra nos agarro el hombro y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos colgando desde un tercer piso y soltó a Charlie que se cayó contra el suelo y entonces…entonces…" Se detuvo como llego a la parte donde la criatura y él estaban solos.

La respiración se acelero. "Luna…Miles." Dijo como le estaba costando mas mientras su pulso se aceleraba.

"¿Luna Miles?" Dijo sacando un nombre.

"Odia los dientes de gallo." Mason mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva no entendiendo que relación podía tener algo como eso. "¿Que mas?"

"Yo…" Dijo apartando la mirada con su mente haciendo todo lo que podía para bloquear ese recuerdo mientras su pulso se aceleraba.

" **¿Qué más?"** Cuando miro a Mason vio a Venom.

"-Grito de terror-"El hombre comenzó a gritar mientras se intentaba alejar hasta el punto que cayó de su cama. "¡NO, NO ALEJATE DE MI! ¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDENME!"

La enfermera entró corriendo en la habitación al notar como el monito aumentaba pero el hombre solo veía a Venom "¡No se me acerquen! ¡NO!" Ella traro de agarrarlo pero él no se dejaba

"¿Qué le hizo?" Le pregunto el policía con Mason desconectando su grabadora viendo que ya no iba a sacar nada más se acerco al hombre que chillaba de horror que intento golpearlo solo para que Mason agarrar su brazo desde el suelo y lo levantara dándole la vuelta y usando pasando su brazo por el cuello lo atrapo en una llave.

El hombre siguió moviéndose mientras era retenido por Mason mientras poco a poco iba perdiendo aliento cuando se desmayo con Mason y el agente que estaba por fuera agarrándolo llevándolo a la cama.

Mientras se marchaba ignorando el interrogatorio.

"¿Qué habéis averiguado?" Les pregunto a los detectives.

"Lo mismo que la última vez." Dijo McTiennan como había vuelto a escuchar la misma historia.

"Telaraña y brazos extensibles." Explico Medina con su compañero suspirando.

"Os dice algo Luna Miles y dientes de gallo." Les pregunto Mason a los detectives aunque por la confusión en sus caras era obvio que la respuesta no la tenían ellos.

Cuando salieron del hospital Mason cogió su Smartphone y introdujo esas cuatro palabras para ver si había algo que pudiera sacar para su sorpresa saco algo el nombre de una productora de series de animación no entendiendo que tenía que ver, pero pudo apreciar que el ladrón que había perdido el brazo tenía cierta semejanza con Miles Luna que era el jefe de guionistas. " _Tienen distinto apellido y de acuerdo con su ficha es originario de aquí Entonces ¿Cómo se relaciona esto?"_

El sonido de un móvil sonando provoco que McTiennan lo cogiera al ver el nombre Tom Lair. "McTiennan, Es el agente Lair dice que una mujer estuvo en comisaría denunciando la desaparición de su novio."

"Que nos de su dirección iremos a interrogarla y pregúntale si ya le tomo declaración." Mason ordeno a ambos.

"¿Ya le has tomado declaración?" Le pregunto McTiennan

"Si, Jhon Moone 22 años de edad rubio, ojos azules trabaja como transportista en una empresa de reparto Transportex S.L vive en un apartamento en la zona este de la ciudad." Explico McTiennan la información que le había dado. "También nos ha dado la dirección de la mujer."

"Bien, entonces vayamos a verla." Dijo Mason subiéndose al coche seguido de los detectives.

* * *

 **Más Tarde**

La mujer era joven pelirroja con cola de caballo y tenia ojos verdes llevaba una sudadera naranja manga larga con un pantalón remache oscuro con zapatillas negras mientras estaba sentada en un sillón con Medina y McTiennan en el sofá con Mason apoyado en la pared ya habían avanzado.

"¿Cuándo fue la última contacto que estuvo con él" Pregunto McTiennan.

"Fue hace el viernes de la semana pasada, hablamos por teléfono y después de que colgó nunca supe más de él pero entonces no hubo llamadas y ni siquiera vino a la cena con mis padres para conocerlo, fui a su apartamento pero no me abrió la puerta y su casero dijo que llevaba días sin verlo entrar por la puerta y su familia no sabe nada de él"

"¿Tenían problemas o habían discutido recientemente?" Pregunto la detective Medina a la mujer.

"No, claro que teníamos alguna que otra pero nada serio." La mujer dijo no recordando haber tenido una fuerte discusión.

"¿Y no habría otra mujer?" Pregunto la detective.

"¿Qué? ¡No! él no me haría eso, él no." Dijo segura como lo concia bien y lo mucho que le costó que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía ella por él.

"Alguien con quien no se llevara bien, que quisiera desaparecer." Siguio el interrogatorio por parte de McTiennan.

"No."

"Problemas con el juego, ¿alguien que le debiera dinero?" Continúo el agente rubio.

"No, es una persona decente una buena persona." Dijo la chica como nunca habia tenido problemas con nadie siendo muy decente, no toleraba el alcohol.

"Entonces nunca tuvo ningún problemas con nadie, ni ningún compañero de trabajo, su ex novio o alguien."

"No, nunca buscaba problemas y el fu mi primer novio." Reconoció ella no recordando ningún incidente o alguien que quisiera hacerle daño que ella supiera.

"¿Y qué fue lo último de lo que hablaron?" Medina pregunto es vez.

"De la cena con mis padres y…" La mujer se quedo pensativa por un momento recordando "Y de cómo iba a comprar un cachorro para una familia."

" _Menudo mister perfecto."_ Pensó con condescendencia McTiennan "¿Por qué?"

"Hace unas semanas mientras conducía tuvo un accidente, atropello al perro de una familia se sintió muy culpable así que quiso compensar a la familia." Al decir perro Mason aumento su nivel de atención.

"¿Nos puede dar la dirección de su casa?" Le pregunto Mason con la mujer citándola. "Gracias la avisaremos si hay alguna novedad." Dijo con los detectives saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

 **Afuera**

"Pediré una orden para el registro para la casa del novio." Dijo McTiennan, "Lo que no me queda claro es que estamos haciendo ¿seguimos buscando al vigilante o ahora no centramos en el novio."

"En el video se le ve sosteniendo un perro en sus brazos." Dijo Mason recordándolo de tantas veces que vio el video.

"¿Crees que tenia a ese supuesto perro como mascota?" Le pregunto Medina.

"No lo sé pero es la única pista que tengo, vamos a la dirección del novio." Dijo el hombre como se movían a su próximo destino.

"Pero necesitamos la orden de registro." Advirtió McTiennan como había un proceso legal

"Asumiré cualquier responsabilidad civil y legal ahora vamos." Les ordeno dirigiéndose hacia el apartamento del novio con el sol ya poniéndose en el horizonte.

* * *

 **Apartamento del Jhon Moone**

Mason estaba mirando el apartamento con el casero en la puerta por fuera para no intervenir el apartamento completamente vacío, nada fuera de lugar el polvo acumulado pero nada mas todo estaba en su sitio no parecía faltar nada.

"Hemos terminado de hablar con los vecinos nadie sabe nada de él y la noche que desapareció no se oyeron, ni gritos, ni golpes nadie escucho nada." Informa McTiennan a Mason

"Todo parece normal." Dijo Medina a Mason que en ese momento abrió la nevera pudiendo apreciar comida que estaba llena en la repisa.

"Hay mucha comida, para alguien que pensaba desaparecer." No Mason mirando las repisas con distintos tipos de alimentos.

"Quizás simplemente huyo." McTiennan dio su opinión.

"¿De qué?" Le pregunto Medina como por todas las declaraciones que toma en relación al chico no tenía problemas con nadie.

"¿Otra novia? ¿Si sintió culpable por lo de ese perro?"

"Avisad a los hospitales para que reporten si hay alguna novedad, mañana iremos a su trabajo para hablar con su jefe y sus compañeros, que precinten el apartamento y en cuanto a usted señor Lee si hay vuelve o hay alguna novedad avísenos." Mason dio las órdenes.

"¿Mañana?" Le pregunto Medina si eso quería decir que ya habían terminado por hoy.

"Si, podéis descansar si me disculpan me marcho." Dijo Mason saliendo por la puerta bajando las escaleras saco un auricular inalámbrico y se lo puso en su oreja presionándolo.

"Quiero un equipo de técnicos en esta posición, procedimiento estándar." Tan pronto como termino dejo de presionar y se lo guardo en el bolsillo mientras continuaba su camino, tenía su patrón de avistamiento, sus acciones de jugando al héroe estaba estrechando el cerco quizás lo de ese perro era solo una casualidad pero si algo le enseño su trabajo es que una casualidad también podía que te guía hacia el lugar donde se esconde el tesoro.


End file.
